Unforgettable
by SugarCakes123
Summary: My name is Megan and I don't look like a fox, I am everyone's dream girl with light brown hair and unique eyes. No one has won my heart. I am facing my own mountains before going into the arena. I went into the arena that decided my life. What if Peeta, Katniss, Megan and Josh win and they all broke the system? Just read it! It's all three books I added my own
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Megan/Fox face point of view

Reaping.

Today is the day that 24 unlucky children go to the Capitol; to be groomed, polished, and prepared to go to the arena and fight until their last breath. The day that is the anniversary of the day the Capitol citizens decided to end the Dark Days, ending Democracy.

The day everyone's life changed.

Now, standing here is me Megan Safire James from District 5, going into the arena after being reaped by Azura Blue, our District escort. My dad had said his speeches and I watched him. I also watched him go pale after they called me up. I watched my mother look at her fingernails when they called me. I watched my friends look at their feet when they called me.

I felt my feet carry me to the front as they called me. I heard myself gasp. I heard mummers. I felt myself tearing apart on the inside.

All I could think about is how much I am going to miss.

I was going to play in the NFL Annual Super Bowl to show that a girl could play football with help from Ryerson; my High School. Schooling here is different. Pre-Training School is started when you are 2 or 3; no mercy. Then on to Training School, then Middle (I skipped it because of my grades), then finally High School, a University or College in other Districts.

I was going to own my own company called Technology Matters (TM) and sell weapons and phones and stuff. I took the Technology program and some one month crunches like the police course, firefighting, teaching, dancing, music; all in one month.

I was hoping to go to my graduation ceremony, even though I have my diplomas and plaques, it's official after you do which is a few months after reaping.

I was hoping to look in the mirror for once to see a short, party girl of two races (Black and white) with her curly hair that is usually straightened. I was hoping to see a girl who has 4,5, and 12 in her blood. A girl with her Great Grandmother's paint-splatter like eyes that has almost every colour in it except for orange and any other unusual colour.

I was hoping to forgive my mother for abandoning me with my dad, the Mayor of 5; the man who gave money from Districts 1 to 6 to start over, which they did, but the others didn't want it.The girl who spent the summers in 12 with her best friend Madge.

The girl that was everyone's dream girl, that was called a fox because she was fast, not because she looked like one. That was one of her name's in football.

Now standing here and hearing another person get called makes me numb from my head to my small toes. I know I'm not coming back, I am the small, gently Mayor's daughter.

The guy who got called up happened to be one of my friends, it made me number.

Later on my father and friends visited. My dad crying and my mom not coming. I told my friends that I would miss partying and clubbing with them on the weekends, or our stupid hangouts. All of them are guys.

They told me to try to come home, to be the same caring, outgoing, sweet, and gentle Megan that is the best eye-candy. I kept myself from crying. My seven best friends came in, the ones who skipped Middle School with me; the ones who were on the team with me, they cried. 3 minutes will never be enough.

10 years isn't even enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Megan/Fox Face point of view

I skipped like 50 million reporters who were saying like how you feel about this and how are you going to survive. We got in the car to the train station. Azura looked at him as our home was fading away. There were different foods and drinks. The place was highly decorated, but not to my liking. He turned to me and I gave him a look that said _what?_

"Allies?" I asked in a much harsher voice than I would have liked.

"I Love you Megan, I am going to die but I do! From the first time I saw you. I am about to die so I do not care if you don't so I do and I promise not to cheat on you, and to love you; no one else." He said quickly. His face was getting closer to mine, my words came out in stutters, "J-Josh, I do-" He's more like a brother to me and kissing him felt weird. I wanted to tell him that but someone came in. Funny to think of it. Now he says allies. Our coach Bella comes into the place filled with rich foods and expensive interior designs, nothing that I wasn't used to. We have two mentors this year. Paul Odair and Bella Ludwig. In the Games, people from the same District could win, two victors maximum. Paul's brother also survived the arena with Mags.

"Hi I am your coach Bella Ludwig a fellow victor and I have led many kids to victory!" Only one. She is like the slut of the District. She doesn't mind flaunting herself around. Paul is the quiet victor that buries himself in his job.

"So what is your advice for us?," Josh asked, "I mean, that's what you are here for." He finished, She walked up to us and sat down in front of us. I concentrated on the view outside. People know me as a girl of few words. She spoke up again, her annoying, smooth voice irritating me. "Well do you want to train together or separately?" I looked at her, she looked like she'd rather be somewhere else. "Separately." I said finally. Josh gave a questioning look and I ignored it, I stared out the window again, the mountains of two, the seas of four...

"This is my advice, ready?" She said carelessly. I rolled my eyes at the window, "Listen Megan, I know you are the Mayor's daughter, and this isn't supposed to be happening, but you have to talk to me." She said, like she cared. I looked at her once and looked back at the window. "W-," Josh interupted her, "So that advice..." He trailed off.

She shifted a bit. I tore my eyes away from the window. She looked at her hands and waited for at least a minute, "Don't come back." She said shortly. I have heard rumors about Finnick Odair and how he is forced to do some things. Madge has a huge crush on him, it's crazy. "But there has to be a Victor," I said slowly, "But there has never not been one." Just then, Azura came and got us for lunch. It was full of different meats, soups, vegetables and things I couldn't name. I got some vegetables and sat down/

Josh looked at me and smiled, I did too I could see that he was so sad. Funny how you know your best friend well. He said "So are we technically dating now in Megan world?" He said still smiling, " I mean if you want to..." He trailed off.

It took me a while to answer. He was kind and sweet. Caring and loving and he was there for me when my dear Ryan died. I 've only dated a few guys after seeing my parents' marriage which led me to believe that love is wicked. I think it was worth a shot, I hope he thinks I love him. I can try. His smile fell as he noticed my expression.

"I'll think about it," I said quietly

They showed us our rooms. Oh my gosh everything was so cool. It had different colors, high technical stuff that I studied in school. I used the shower perfectly due to the project we had to do, which was making a mini one. After that, I brushed my curly hair with different highlights, that I straightened and took my sweet time dressing up in some track pants and a shirt.

Later on, they got us for our make overs. There was a big room with many people. Oh yes they just called me in for my makeover and there people have scissors and gloves. I didn't want this.

But as Azura would say 'Think of it as a favour."

Tell me if you like it. There is a blue button down there, click it now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

Megan/Fox Face Point of view

I was walking behind Azura, wondering how she could walk on those monster heels. She was rambling on about the painting on the walls, and the colours. I would make the _uh huh _or the _wow _every so often.

"It's a big, big, big day today. The makeover artists are here and you shall not complain. Think of this as a favour.

"Hey! Watch it and I don't need this!"

"Yes you do if you want to look good for the chariot ride!" In her stupid Capitol accent, "And when did you become that type of person, I thought you were the sweet, polite, little Mayor's daughter." I caught up to her, I saw her sucking air through her teeth. "Well it looks like you have been sniffing some drugs.." I muttured under my breath. As I continued walking, she caught up to me and walked ahead of me again.

"Pardon?" She asked as she took a turn. "Nothing." I said shortly. I heard some screams and _hold stills' _nearby, due to my good hunting ears. "I just want the best for you Megan now let's go people usually do not argue with me." Azura said, snapping me back to reality. "Well you are not the one going to the Games!" I said pausing. The reality finally hit me, I was going to the Games soon. I am only good with knives. I can't kill people. It's not like I'm hunting in the woods in my backyard again, these are people. She ignored me and kept walking.

I went down the hall and saw Josh getting tugged by the collar Bella was saying..

"Let's go Josh and don't worry, we won't shave off the 5 chest hairs you have!" I stifled a laugh as we passed him. He is still waiting for my answer. I'll tell him in the Games.

Azura ushered me in. Apparently, it was my appointment now. They stripped me down from my clothes and my undergarments. At least I have really small boobs. The strange Capitol citizens started working on me from my head to my toes. Complaining on dead skin and open pores. The next thing I knew, I was on some kind of strechter and they started putting lotions on me that made my skin burn. After what seemed like hours of pampering and nagging they were finally done. They put what seemed like a hospital gown over my head. I felt like I was fresh out of the store. New and unworn.

"Thank you honey for not screaming, wait here for JJ." With that, they closed the curtain swiftly, and went off to the next target.

"Hello, you must be Megan. I have heard of you and you sound like a quiet mayor's daughter and I like that, you were also brave in there." He shook my hand.

He had no make- up on and was wearing a suit top with jeans."You dress simple for a Capitol person" I said sitting down across from him. He pressed the a button a plate of food came up with chairs. He ushered me to sit down

"Well I don't need makeup or whatever." He said picking at his meal "Where is that silly accent?" I asked.

"Well I lived in District 4 before and then I moved here to become a stylist and a designer. Anyways you dressing for tonight is going to be a simple dress with a nice hair do. I will not leak anymore details. My lips are sealed, he said making a motion of zipping his lips. He looked like an older man with wise eyes. Maybe married with kids. I nodded with no point to argue about.

"Good see you tonight." He said with a smile, I finished poking at my food and got up.

**Review**** now click that button down there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Megan/Fox Face point of view

I walked all the way back to my room and flopped down on my large bed groaning. I am going to die. It became a mantra in my head. Everyone looked at me like a sweet and helpless soul, now I am starting to believe I am. I am really good at sports. Everything I did was rep. Rep football, wrestling, boxing, Karate, contemporary dancing, basketball, soccer, tennis, oh and high school (University in other districts) All in the past week. I am only good with the knives! I changed into a tank top and some pants from my gown. I stopped my-self sulking and walked out to the hall. I went to the dining area to see Bella and Josh talking and smiling.

"What am I missing?" I said taking a seat on one of the chairs across from Josh. He hadn't talked to me since I said I would think about dating him. Bella looked at me and smiled.

"So I guess the makeover did go well." She said still smiling. Josh looked at me and blushed. I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror to see what they had done. My hair could be green or purple. I could have orange teeth or blue eyes! "Uh," Josh started, "Just talking about the game plan for tonight." He said casually. I didn't even try to look at his differences now. I just hated the way he avoided my eyes. Emerald green streaked with gray like small paint splatters is not common but people say it's cool. The gray is barely there, but it is noticeable. "Well, " Bella clasped her hands. "Be natural and unique, that's all the advice I really have. You can't be wrong up there. Have fun. Then I noticed everyone at the table. Paul fiddling with a fork, Azura looking at reflection through a spoon, and some people I didn't know.

"After this, you will see your mentors and stylists." Azura said with excitement. I rolled my eyes, "Oh and Paul," No answer..."Paul!," She yelled this time, he looked up to reveal his cool green eyes. "Get her to talk more. What are you? 24? Be friends. I am starting to think she is mute!" She said in a thick Capitol accent. "I just say things that matter," I mumbled. Paul snickered and Azura scolded me. I ignored her by rolling my eyes again and letting out a sigh. Paul finally spoke, "I'll try." He winked in my direction and I smiled.

"I will come get you all later, for dinner. The ride it tomorrow." Azura finished and got up abruptly. That gave me time to go to my room and cry while time was ticking away to my death. I cried myself to sleep that day.

**Like it, a blue button down there will tell me and also I am the mighty LOL, tell me some ideas you know and some opinions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Megan/Fox Face point of view

I got woken up by the sounds of banging on my door followed by yells. A woman with a screechy Capitol voice, Azura.

"It's dinner, I have called you on your phone ten times now. What are you doing in there?" She asked annoyed. I got up and stretched, walking towards the door. I opened it to a fuming Azura. "Sleeping," I said shortly, "In my District, it was finish-up week so I barely got any." Out at 5 and back at 9. She yawned. "You had an easy week my dear, getting ready to come to a wonderful place like this!" She said stomping away. I got up to avoid seeing that headache again, I already had one.

I was about to go to the bathroom to wash my face when I sarted feeling faint. I sat back down as the room spun and held my head in my hands. I tried again, but to no avail. Tonight, is recaps. Seeing a recap of my mortified face is not something I would like to see. I tried again and forced myself up, holding the wall for support. I walked don the hall slowly, using the wall. When I arrived, they already started without me. I sat down and looked at the elaborate dishes that was enough to feed a whole district. I took some soup and sipped it slowly.

* * *

**"**Oh, I like that boy from 2. So handsome and strong..." Azura trailed off as I gave her a weird look. JJ started laughing when her face turned a bright red, which did not flollow her blue obesession for today. "You two are both eye candy, see Cato and you, perfect couple. People would pay you just to stare all day!" I rolled my eyes, just then, the recaps came on.

From 1 to 12, there were different reactions. From 1 to 3, the people looked smug and proud, but from then on, the trivutes looked horrifed and scared. I finally saw my face from their point of view and it showed no expression, except for my shaky voice when I said my name. Josh was crying on stage, I didn't bother to look at his reaction now. After the whole thing, we were sent to our rooms to bed.

I told no one of my sudden sickness, I waas too scared to know myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

Azura was shaking me awake, and I could see tears in her eyes. I had a crowd around me. "Oh, I thought you died before the Games." She said holding her chest. Then everything registered. I was in a white room and the people around me were wearing green.

I am in the hospital.

"Azura, I need to talk to her alone, could you please leave?" A man with dark green hair asked politely as the crowd of doctors and Azura left. I blinked twice as I forced myself up to see that I was in a hospital gown and my head was worst. My vision was blurred as I rubbed at it. "Hello, I am Doctor Ross, I have some good news and some bad news." I nodded, willing for him to continue. "Good news is, the rest of your body is okay," I nodded as he pulled up a chair in front of me, "Bad news is, you have a brain hemorage." My eyes bugged out. My brain is bleeding. "We can't fix it right now, it just started. You didn't wake up when Azura shook you so she took you here." He said checking his clipboard.

"You can trust me, tell me what has been happening." He said as I shifted on the bed. I told him about the nausea and dizziness. My head feeling heavy and hurting. It kind of started last week, but Ididn't tell my dad, he worries too much. He nodded, "Well, this helps, I don't know what caused it, and thereare no drugs or any past history that would cause it. It will only effect you more. It just started so I will put you on pills and do some tests after the games if you make it back." I nodded, I am going to die because of my brain hemoreage, "But, you can die at anytime if it all of a sudden gets worst. I will keep you posted."

* * *

I was in the bathtub and my ears were buzzing. When I got back, no one asked me what happened, but gave me pity looks. Josh looked bored which hurt. Thier talking was getting too much as they started putting the burning stuff on. Then they said there were rumors that I might be sick on the news. Might, I am. They asked me if it's true but I thought it was my brain tricking me, they actually cared. I told them not to worry. They lft me standing there in undergarments as JJ came in.

"Close your eyes," He said, holding a black bag in his hands. I did and I felt soft fabric, engulfing my body. I opened it, only to see a soft flowing white dress that brang out gols sparkles when I moved a muscle.

"Beautiful," He said smiling. I told him I loved it and he smiled and left. I found myself smiling for a first time since I was here.

* * *

I tried not to think that I had a brain that was starting to bleed. I was in the parade now with thousands, no millions of screaming people. Josh barely made eye contact. Cesar and his partner were yabbering away, praising the outfits. My ears were still ringing, as if I had just been in an explosion.

"Now, District 5!" I smiled and waved. This was kind of fun Peole were throwing roses at me, I laughed a bit as I caught one. It smelled nice. Soon our turn ended and I was back in my room, thinking about my health and forgetting aboutthe fun I had that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

Today, I was woken up by Azura shaking me until my teeth chattered. I couldn't find the strength to get up, so I just lay there.

"Oh dear," She said with a little head shake, "I'll get you before the interviews, you do not look good. And honey, don't let the hemorrhage you down. Your food will be served in your room silently." She said wiping away tears as she left. I felt immobile and paralyzed. I couldn't move without moaning so going to brush my teeth and take a shower almost made me cry. I was weak beyond belief. I was now back in bed when Azura popped back in.

"I will get you later for your lessons," She left again as I closed my eyes so the room would stop spinning. "I am always here for you, well until your birthday." SHe said sobbing as she left

The last thing I need is pity.

* * *

"You practised with Azura, right?" By practised, he meant got a million blisters on my feet _before _the interviews. I nodded, because right now, it hurt to open my mouth. "Hey," He said eying me cautiously, "Are you alright." I noded again, trying to decide if there is actually two of him. He didn't push any further as he told me my angle, the sweet little angel that's so helpless, that if a person poked me, she'd cry. I didn't argue. He said if I started feeling dizzy on stage, just try to push through. He didn't talk about my problem at the moment.

Now, I was getting all pretied up again. I don't know how my news got to them, but it did. "Your secret is safe with us." One of them said seriously. I nodded as they yanked back and forth. Hair, make-up, nails, and things you would never imagine. Again, I was left alone as JJ came in. He told me to close my eyes as he slipped a dress over my head. I finally looked into the mirror and gasped. Curled hair, a beautiful white dress that made me look I was turning 13 and not 17. I looked young and helpless.

I am young and helpless. I got my shoes stood there in awe.

* * *

"From District 5, Megan James!" The crowd roared and hollered, the loudest I've heard tonight. I smiled a sweet smile and took a seat, remembering to cross my legs and to look at my interviewer, or so I was told.

"The Mayor's daghter of 5! This is the first in history, how exciting! So Megan, how are you liking the Capitol?" Cesar asked, his theme thisyear was obviously blue. "I think it's nice." I said, keeping my answer short. I am also the girl that doesn't waste her breath.

"Well," he said smiling, I think you like like an angel tonight! Isn't your birthday tomorrow? Are you turning 14?" I blushed at his comments. "Well 17." I said laughing, trying not to rub at my sore head and limbs.

"Are you going home to anyone special?" He asked. "It's hard to beleive that you're not, jusding that all the men call you eye candy here. They would do anything to be with you. The corwed holler then silenced and I shifted in my seat. "Well, no. I want to get back to my dad." I said dropping my eyes to my feet. The buzzer rang. "Here we have her, I wish you all the best, and if you win, don't forget to call me." He said. The crowd laughed as I said, "How could I?" I held my chest in fake hurt. I left and got compliments from my mentor, JJ and other people. Josh came out after me and he was smiling. we now had to go to a new building for tomorrow. They showed us our rooms and I fell asleep on top of the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

Azura blasted into my room and shook me awake, not bothering to knock or say her speech. Her new fad was blue. I mumbled things at heras I got up. It was so early, that the sun was barely up. JJ's stylists came in and dragged me into the torture room. They scrubbed me clean because JJ wanted me to look presentable for the training today. I blocked out their rambling about everything. Before I knew it, I was standing alone in a black training suit that clung to my skin.

Breakfast passed slowly and everyone seemed tired. Azura tried to make some talk but it didn't work. We kept ignoring her or laguhing with her. After breakfast, everyone left the table, even Josh who waited by Bella as they talked away from us in hushed voices. Paul gave me some tips but he wanted me to keep my angle from the interview. Weak, gentle and helpless.

"Don't show lots of agression," he said finally as I took his advice in, "Look helpless and gentle, well you are but put it to work." He concluded. I just hope I won't be a loner there.

* * *

"Try again, this time, aim the arrow at the target," The woman said again as I failed on purpose. I knew a bit of the bow and arrow, but it wasn't my strongest area, that's why I went there. Josh and I haven't spoken and it's starting to kill me. He was hanging out with the careers and completley ignoring me. I rolled my eyes as the lady got annoyed. After a few more intentional misses, I decided that I should get it on the target and I did. The woman's jaw dropped as I smiled, dropped the bow and walked away.

After failong a few more stations and not touching the knives, it was lunchtime. I went into the large cafitteria and got a sandhwich and a juice. there were more options, but I wasn't hungry. I didn't know where to sit. Josh was with the Careers,and they were chatting away. I knew no one else here, it was just like the first day at Ryerson again, except I had friends. I sat at a table alone and sipped some of my juice. The cariteria was loud, even though there is only 24 of us. A girl came and sat in front of me. She was that girl Katniss, that volunteered for her sister. I saw it in the recaps.

"Alone too huh?" She said looking out to see the careers laughing, I roll my ees as I try to eat my sandwhich. She looks at me again, "I am from the Seam and I'm not _that _small."

This is going to be a long lunch break.

* * *

"Hi, I am Megan James."

They had so many weapons there I had to choose one but I didn't. They were eating, talking and drinking. I didn't use my weapon I took a knife though. I used my stealth. Quietly I jumped onto the ledge of the wall slowly and slowly slid across to the balcony they were on. I climbed onto the ledge and jumped onto the balcony. I went behind one of the game makers the one eating the pig and said…

"BOO!"

With the knife positioned at his neck. Before he looked back I flipped back down and bowed. Then I left. They were still screaming when I did. I know I was supposed to act stupid and helpless, but I can't do that for long.

* * *

Azura got us for our scores. I wasn't really excited for it,and Josh passed me in the hall as if I was nobody. I didn't protest as I sat on the leather couch, in front of the large screen waiting for my score. Paul asked me how it went and I kept my sanwer short and sweet.

"Stealth." I said and shrugged, he gaveme a weird look as Azura shooed me away to change, because apperently I was sweaty. Now it was the moment of truth. I sat down quietly as my stylists tried to coaste me into saying pointless things. Soon, the TV went on and tributes and their scores came on. Caeers were one of the highest as usual, and then it was me.

"And the gentle soul, Megan James, the Mayor's daughter from 5 of the best mayor. She is great eye candy." Cesar said in a dreamy voice, "Anyway, she gets a stunning 7!" I let out a breath as the people sittng by me congratulated me. Josh got an 11 and everyone whopped and hollered. Champgane was popped but I didn't drink, I just wanted to go to my room and sleep. I didn't tell anyone that my head felt heavy.

If only I knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

I wake up starring at the ceiling thinking I am going to die today. I turn over to see it is 7. I wonder why Azura hasn't come in and said her morning speech which I hate. Then I thought we had one free day today to do whatever but mostly for last minute coaching. Then Azure comes in randomly. "It's" She started before I cut her off, "Going to be a big, big, big day! I know!" I grumbled with a groggy voice and pulling the sheets over my head. She still thinks I'm going mute. "Oh,you spoke? Who who would have thought?" She says with sarcasm. I am too tired to talk do I just go into the bathroom and shut the door to block out her nagging.

* * *

Later, Paul and I stay a the dining table after lunch while he coaches me. No cornucopia, no careers, purify the water and stay alive. Fins shelter in safe places, go deep into the arena and if I make it to the final battle, fight. Pick up weapons from dead people if found, I might have to killto survive. I didn't tell anyone that I was turning 17 tomorrow. Another birthday is just another year ofnothing. Paul likes the way I act, he is a quiet one too, but loud in a party.

Azura yanks me out to talk to me about facial expressions in the arena, Paul gives her weird looks as she says so, "Fist of all, don't look like you just ate a lemon, look proud and happy to be a tribute." She says first, "Secondly, don't throw up when you kill people." I block the rest out as I put my head in my hands and shake my head. I let out long shaky breaths. I don't really care. When she leaves, Paul told me not to worry, that I shouldn't care about my face. I just shake my head as she laughs. Then one question pops up.

"If I win, which I won't," He gave me a glare, "Would I...never mind stupid question." She looked at me and smiled, "No question is stupid." He said firmly. I let out a breath, "Will I revieve the same fate as your brother?" I asked quickly. "Sorry I-" He helpup a hand and smiled. "No, I am a good negotiator, I could guilt trip them, you are excellent eye candy so the contract will come up." He said flatly, "And, don't worry." He said finally, "You'll do just fine.

* * *

Josh and I had not spoken. I was now in my room, after dinner andd goodbyes' to our mentors. I went to bed after putting on a mask of happiness. I didn't whileI got a huge cake for my birhtday. Azura knew about it and made them make it. She said she felt sorry for me that my birhtday was on the day I went into the arena. I got lots of hugs. Josh has been avoiding me. I actually laughed at the dinner table as I got my first pair of Capitol high heels from Azura. She told me to work them. It was a fun day before death.

That night I went to bed and closed my eyes. Sleep didn't find me. I am going into the arena tomorrow. I huffed as I flipped arund and found some sleep.

Small chapter I know, thanks to Gaveolivia for your review made me update and FAN! I want to finish Hunger Games and go to Catching Fire and MockingJay also my very own book life after tragedy with the one and only Gale! Spoilers her and Gale might have something going on later! Keep reading

REVEWI!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – THE GAMES **

Megan/ Fox Face POV

I peeled my eyes open when I sensed Azura in the room. My vision was blurred at the moment and the other side of my pillow was bloody. I felt my nose to only see blood on my fingertips. My dress was soaked with bloodand everything. She was on the phone, crying by my bed. I didn't bother to look up because my eyes shut again without my approval.

Tears.

Tears.

Tears.

Blood.

* * *

I was in the launch room, all dressed for the Games. I had my dad called by Azura and he sent me a bracelet with Mockingjays on it as my token. I was allowed to get him called, due to my condition. They tried to coax food or water into me, but it didn't work. I was now sitting and I saw a double of JJ.

"Hey," He said re-yting my hair into a proper ponytail. "All my bets are on you." He said his eyes glistening. He touched my head, and shook his. "You're burning up," He said slowly.

I nodded. I saw one of him now. I tried to memorize his features. A simple look, tired gray eyes, black hair.

"10 seconds."

He helped me up."Remember what you learned, you will be fine. I'll design for you again or see you mentor. Try to stay alive, as i said, my bets are on you."

I wouldn't even bet on myself.


	11. Chapter 11: THE GAMES

**Chapter 11 – THE GAMES **

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

I go through the tube and into a plane. I get a tracker inside me and I wait. Everyone looks terrified, tears roll down my cheeks as a wave of pain washes over me. Before I know it, I am dropped out of a plane, onto my respective base.

I look around. It's the woods this year. I silently thank God as I am trying to to faint from the pain I am going through.

Do not touch the conucopia.

The countdown starts and I am starting to contemplate about that. I need weapons and food. I can hunt, but where is water? I can climb trees, but I am too dizzy.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

_Gong _I run out not knowing what to do. People are dying around me as I run into the woods for safety. With pure adrenaline coursing through my veins, I climb a tree in no time. I feel someone beneath me and I look to see a boy trying to climb the tree, knife in hand. I yelp as I climb higher and jump to the next tree, bending my knees to reduce impact. It's like man hunt, people have joined him now and they are catching up to me.

I am a target.

I jump down and run. Cannon after cannon goes as my vision is turning black. I look back to see no one. Now I am thirsty. I hurl up blood until I think i have no more guts. I walk down the trail, still out of breath. The cannons are still going as I walk, then jog, then walk. I rotate it. I have nothing. No supplies, weapons, water canteen, not ever water, no weapon but a Mockingjay bracelet that was my great grandma's.

It won't help me.

Suddenly, an apple shaped orange object flies over my head. I duck as I smell fire from behind.

Fire.

I run as the fireballs come at all angles. My brain is not takeing this well as I start to lose feeling all over. I am tired and thirsty, I start to cry. I don't move fast enough at oneand it hits me leg. I let out a cry as my bone feel exposed. I start sobbing as I slow down slipping and rolling down a hill. I stay there until everything goes black.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Is all I hear.

Whispers.

Whispers.

Whispers.

I can't move anything as I open my eyes. A small girl appears in front of me as another one comes out. I hear_ hemorrhage _as I try to get up. My leg is covered and bandaged. "Girls," I say quietly, "I'm awake."

One girl is from 11, the little girl Rue. She smiles at me as she offers me water. I sip it greedily as the other light skinned girl hands me food, which I don't accept. "Thanks guys, you didn't have to bring me here." They must've dragged me to a safer place. I look down at my leg again.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you there, besides, we need you to do something." One of them says with a devilish grin. "You are a graduate from the technology program and lots of crap. You know technology. You kill the careers, and we won't kill you. We will be distractions, I want to die knowing they did." The lighter one says, smiling the whole time. I instantly get more pain in my head as I see 16 of them now. "I don't want to kill anyone." I said pleading. "Well, we might just have to waste you," The light one says, holding an axe. My eyes bug out as these young kids terrorize me.

"Fine," I said waiting for the materials. "Let me saw what you've got."

* * *

"Tweezers," I said in the dark, the darker one was using the flashlight so I could see the weapon I am making. This would bring out four knives at once, and I was almost done. This is one of the shortest Hunger Games, there is nine of us left. I was unconscious for more than a day, due to my current problem. I finished the weapon with a lot of materials. I know they put it in there for me, but I didn't get it. "I call it DKM 3000, Don't kill me 3000." I said fearfully. I am really helpless.

"Tessy, don't you know about her,"

"Yeah," Tessy interrupted, "I do, and she is a goldmine." She was holding an axe to the back of my neck the whole time. I like Rue better, she is more...human. "Now," I now saw Tessy, it was that 18 year old murderous monster that isn't a career. "_You _are Tessy?" I thought she was younger, her large frame came out of the dark as Rue shone the flashlight on her. "Yeah, now go kill them or I kill you, pretty princess." She said pushing me up and ahead.

"_Tessy_", Rue attempted, "But-", "Rue, the Games are like over, and you are too you squeaky alien." She killed her in my face.

She died because of me.

"Now move along, or I'll kill you too." Her axe was on my nack as she held my two arms behind my back and practically pushed me to a murder.

* * *

I was now watching the Games in the square with my family. The eye candy of the games was held hostage by tubby after she killed an innocent girl. Katniss leaving me ruined me for a long time. the few days felt like a few weeks. They concentrated on the girl Megan who got her leg fried.

I know I sound bad but it's like a horror movie. But the girl is beautiful, every guy is here because of her. I hung out a Thom's for most of the Games, but everyone felt that it was the last night.

Mellark and Katniss were with the careers, eating their throats out. The first time they did, I got drunk and stayed int he woods all night, too broken.

I love her, but I don't know how.

Now I was watching closely, as they headed for the careers. The fat girl threw the girl who was forced to make a weapon and she did with an axe held to her neck. The poor girl has a brain hemorrhage. And she could never take her down. She was the main target but I believe it wasn't fair. She is small, weak and helpless. She threw up blood for an hour. Her leg is fried to bits. Everyone is leaning on their seats.

"They are over there, do it if you want a chance to go home." Her beautiful eyes glistened with tears, pleading as she wiped blood from her nose.

"Go," The girl said. She barely made it as she climbed up above four sleeping careers. She shot the weapon she made and it killed them all at once. There was regret in her eyes. The fat girl got out a knife, but the other smaller, younger one that was 17 but looked 14 shot her and dodged the knife. She fell with a _thud _as her cannon sounded

"Crazy _bitch." _She said in a loud whisper, kicking her with her good leg, nearly tripping over herself. The crowd laughed and Posy did too. I scolded her while lauging. My mom was almost toppling over. She threw up blood then limped away, dropping her forcily made weapon. I shook my head still laughing.

That's the first time _anyone _had laughed watching the games.

Now was the moment of truth, the final battle at the cornucopia. The dog like human mutts ate the rest of the careers and everyone else except for Katniss, Peeta, the angel girl and the other blonde. They were on the cornucopia. It was withre Katniss died or that funny girl died or the other way around.

"I can't kill you," Katniss said to the small, gentle girl. "I can't." She said shaking her head. the gentle girl's eyes rolled behind her hair as she fainted. The commentators came on. "The hemorrhage is really getting to her, they could kill her right now."

She lay there helpless as she was helpless. Katniss felt for a pulse and her eyes bugged out. The other blonde said the same thing to Katniss.

They looked at each other. And blinked. Katniss got out berries. The angel like girl's cannon did not go off yet. Her skin was paler than it should be. She handed it to each of them.

1

2

3

She was about to eat it when Claudius Templesmith same on.

"You all win, just stop."

I was shocked. I twirled Posy around and everyone celebrated. She is coming home.

* * *

A deep dark hole. I am climbing out, but slipping back in. Spinning and images are spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

This has felt like forever but I wake up. I am in a room and machines are beeping. The doctors immediately come in. Paul, my mentor comes in with a big smile. I move my bad leg to see if it's there, and it is.

"You made it!" He said with amusement. Apperently, I missed the interviews. "But I have bad news," I nodded my heavy head for him to continue. "Your dad, is dead." My eyes bugged out, "I'll elaborate later." I start to cry, and ignore my pains. I cry for a long time. "But, you are one of the winners of the shortest games ever!" He said, trying to cheer me up. That just got me more upset because of the trauma i went through.

God I hate the Capitol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

I am barely recovered. My brain is worse and they are going to start tests and stuff soon. I was no going outside toJosh, he finally talked to me.

"Hey, let's go for a walk, Katniss and Peeta are out there, it's nice out."

"Sounds good."

I hobbled outside and we walked silently. Josh picked a beautiful small sunflower up and put it I my hair. He blushed and I smiled. The crutches are a pain, it hurt to move my leg though but I will survive, I survived the games didn't I? Josh asked me something,

"Megan?"

"Mmm…" I said looking at the sky.

"Do you love me, I mean for real? Not just the Games?"

'Okay Josh stop joking." I said stopping. He did too and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Serious." I took a look at his attractive blue eyes and his caring spirit but I didn't find anything but brotherly love not that kind. When I didn't answer he got kind of annoyed. "Say something..." He kept looking down at me, I looked at my feet. "So it was all a lie." He said finally. "That's not true," I said shaking my head, "Not all of it." . He let out a cold laugh. "I knew I shouldn't have pushed you into it, i just-." He ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair. "I-" He just walked away leaving me there alone.

_Trying to finish Hunger Games because Catching Fire is going to be drama all the way. And all the rest of the books. Review or I won't update!_

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Megan/ FoxFace point of view

I was alone outside, the breeze making my brownish hair messy. Tears started falling. I bet he thinks I used him for sponsors. I don't love him though and _no one _could force me. It was all for the games. I use my crutches to go back inside, wiping away mytears in the process. Azura rips them away from my arms saying they will not look good with my outfit tomorrow. I limp slowly to my room and open the door. I flop down on my bed and cry into my pillow. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

I fell asleep right before dinner, no one came to wake me up, the games plaughed my dreams.

* * *

"Megan, why are you in track pants! We only have a few hours left. And why are you moving to 12 not 5. It's a slum! And-", I got annoyed with her nagging, I held up a hand, "Shutup," I said trying to control my anger, "I have been there every summer and winter brea, whenever I could. Paul said I had to. He is going back to four." He said sighing. I got up from the sitting area and tried to control my limping as I walked towards a table to get a drink. All my stylists came in mumbling things as they yanked me away from there. They shoved me into a room and put me into the tub full of storng smells. I was silent as they kept rambling on about fashion disgraces around the Capitol and bad make-up. They got me out and power dryed me while doing my hair and make-up. Some one put a nice dress on my that barely hid my pink tinted leg. They picked me up for a few seconds as they put white flats on me. The white dress had buttons in the front with collors. The first three was button down. I looked so innocent. My light brown hair was curled up like a doll. There was only light blsuh on my cheeks.

I got out of the room and into the main one. Katniss was waving at the window, apperently, we were there. I waved a bit but I could't get over the pair of eyes watching me from behind. It was Josh. The door opened and we stepped out.

"Every one, the victors of the 74th Hunger Games now make room!"

That was a big voice. This was a fresh start for me and nothing would destroy it not even the Hunger Games. Never.

_A/N: Oh my gosh finally wrapped up the Hunger Games. Catching Fire is going to be drama filled! Everything until the last word. I have it all on paper and mostly in my head. I usually get it from there. I love you all and thanks to shirapp for the support and ideas. Madge might just come in. Now onto Catching Fire My Way! _


	14. Chapter 14: Catching Fire My Way

**Catching Fire My Way**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

Everyone was cheering. I smiled and looked down, I was now known as the girl who killed four people at once. A loud voice was going overhead and I didn't look up. It's not that my feet were interesting, but I was kind of nervous. Katniss dragged me through the crowd. People were staring at me and smiling. Josh was with Peeta. We stopped in front of a guy who took Katniss in a loving embrace, spinning her around and dropping her. I felt so out-of-place around them. I turned to leave but Katniss caught my wrist.

"Megan, wait. This is Gale, and Gale this is Megan. Get to know him. I need to go say hi to Prim," She said quickly getting lost in the crowd. I looked up at him finally to see him wearing an emotionless expression. He had stormy grey eyes and dark Seam hair. His skin was tanned as he looked down at me. It was like a battle at who would break the stare first. I obviously won because he looked down at his feet.

"Well, uh name's Gale Hawthorne, nothing much about me...you?" He said looking at my eyes, his strong features hit me in the face. He was very good-looking and I obviously looked up at him, I didn't even meet his shoulder. I bit my cheek then started, "Nothing much either, it's just-" Then his eyes became hard, "That you are the Mayor's kid from 5? Yeah, that's all we need here, another rich snobby kid that-" I usually like to keep to myself and remember to be polite to others just like my mom taught me but I forgot all that. "Shut up," I grumbled, walking away. The last thing I need now is a random guy trying to get on my nerves. I didn't even look back at him as I went through the crowd.

**Gale POV**

She did not just tell me to shut up. Before I could respond, she left. Her eyes were a bright green and it looked like someone took a paint brush and splattered the odd gray in it. It had a hint of blue, same thing, the paint splaters. The girl was so short, that she didn't even meet my shoulders. Her hair was a light brown and her face had delicate features. Caring, curious eyes and full pink lips. Everyone was so worried about her coming because she is richer than any of us would ever be. No one has ever told me to shut up except for my brothers. Her leg was a little pinkfrom when she burned it and she had a small limp, I bet it is temorary. Who wears white in 12? It's the _coal _district! Feeling Katniss in m arms again was a wonderful feeling. I knew she would make it back, but I am afraid that she changed in the arena. Since she has the money now, she might not go back to the woods

I looked over towards Katniss who was now with Prim. While she was gone, the woods or meadow. I was shocked. I wanted to say I love you to her before the Peacekeeper pushed me out. That day, I wasted it in the woods. In the arena, Katniss did mouth to mouth with bread boy. I wanted to kill him for putting her life on the line.

Now it clicked in, that _princess _told me to shut up. This means war.

**Megan POV**

I tore through the crowd and found Madge. She found me too and hugged me so hard, I thought I was going to explode. Her dad did too. Her dad and my dad are very close, I am older than Madge by only two months. It was summer now, the games only lasted two weeks. Everywhere was warm, the place smelled of smoke unlike my district that smells of fun if that's even possible.

"God, I thought you were going to die!" She said with a lot of emotion, "Oh and you fried your leg!", I looked down at it. I tried not to limp, but it still hurt a bit. "But, that means my death scenes actually came true!."She was hyper again. "But, you're back!" She hugged me again. She pulled me away from the crowd and we started walking away from the crowd. I was still walking with the stupid limp!

"Well! Since we left, you have first pick on the houses! I like the white one, matches your dress! You are not excited!," She said rambling on excitedly, "We get to see each other whenever we want now!" She said running ahead of me, "Let's go!" She said pulling me. I ignored the pain in my leg and ran with her. Past the Seam and the Hob. We got to the Victors Village and we looked around. Her eyes were scanning the place and she walked ahead of me. She told me to follow and we skipped a few houses. that looked interesting. She finally came to a large white house. She motioned for me to come and I followed. There was no key so I looked under the welcome mat to reveal one. I opened it and we both gasped.

An open concept house with dark hard wood floor and off-white walls. It had a large kitchen with an island bar and a grande hall. Everything was extravagant down to the trim of the walls. Madge jumped around, looking at things. I looked at the fridge to reveal different foods and drinks. I live on instant stuff since I burn water.

"This is so cool!" She yelled and laughed, running upstairs. My house was bigger than this back in 5. This is like a modicum of how big it was. The Victory tour is going to be soon and I wasn't that excited for it. Looking at those poor people knowing that I killed their loved ones, it gave me the chills just thinking about it. Before i knew it, night came and I fell asleep on the Capitol scented couch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Megan/ Fox Face POV

I woke up the next morning to the chirping of birds, and fresh air hitting my face. I breathed in the scent and savoured it. I had to blink twice to make sure that I wasn't still in the arena. Today is going to be boring, as well as any other before the Victory tour. I tried not to think about the games, my dead father or any more of my problems. I got up from the couch and rubbed at my head. There was a overwheleming pain coursing through my whole body. On the floor was a wedding invitation to Paul and Polta's wedding in 4. I smiled and put it on the table. I went upstairs for the first time to shower and brush my teeth but I didn't know which room to go to. There were many doors that revealed many rooms. I went to the room with the double doors, it is my room now. Beautiful green and a giant bed. Everything was simple yet organized.

I showered and brushed my teeth, not forgetting to straighten out my hair, or it's wavy and I don't like it that way. After and hour of getting ready, I picked out a nice simple light blue dress that met my knees and white flip-flops. It was cool outside to it is fine to wear dresses like this. I looked further into the clost to reveal wallets with cards in them. I shook it was digital number told me _unlimited. _I smiled to myself and put it in one of my dress pockets. I didn't bother to check the rest of the house. Josh hasn't called or visited me. I don't mind but I do mind because I am losing a friend. I waved the thought away and headed out the door towards town

* * *

Another day in the woods without Katniss. She wouldn't need the money anyway. Another day breaking the law. Another trade at the Hob. Another day wasted before I go to the mines where my father died. That is all I am thinking as I walk down the roads of town, passing people; an empty game bag. Passing stores I could never afford to go to, ones that I could, and passing the Mellark Bakery. I haven't spoken to Katniss since she came back yesterday. I don't know how. I developed feelings for her before she left, feelings I can't figure out. I haven't figured out if it love or care. I hope it was all for food.

I pray it was all for food.

I mean, why else would she kiss Bread Boy? That blo-, my thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone. I knocked the person over.

"I'm so sorry," I looked down to see the person was the newcomer. After that I added, "I don't look down when I walk," I said with a smirk. I held my hand out to her and her ignored it getting up by herself. She was wearing a flowing light blue dress and white slippers in the coal district. She brushed herself off and started walking away as if I didn't knock her over. I caught up to her, my game bag heavy.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you were there." I said, trying to be sincere. She ignored me again and kept walking. _No _girl ever ignores me. I stopped in front of her. She tried to go through the other side of me but I blocked her off.

"What's you problem?" I asked with a bit of annoyance, "I apologized!" I emphasized. She looked up at me, her unique eyes glistening in the sun. She had a way of speaking without speaking. She looked fragile and valuable. "I don't have one," She grumbled and side-stepped away, so fast I didn't see it. I caught up to her again. Our first interaction wasn't great but she was intriguing. She started walking faster and I did too, my long legs helping me.

"Let me show you around," I offered. She shook her head, "I know places _you _don't. She said in her quiet voice. This seemed like a challenge, I am determined to get through her. "What do you mean? I've lived here since I was born, unlike you who lived in the riches and-" She cut me off. "_That's _your problem, you don't know when to shut up, so until you learn, _shut up_!" I was taken aback at this.

"So," I said as she slowed down a bit, looking for an exit, "I should learn, I just point out differences when I see them. I don't let them fly." I said in a monotone voice. She limped a bit as she walked, pain registered on her face. I had a feeling that she didn't like me.

First girl that doesn't like me.

"Okay," She said pausing. I came to a stop to. People were walking past us and talking. "I can be the same as you," She said straightening up. "I will point out your differences. First of all, you seem too arrogant for your own good." She said pausing, "Secondly, you are a close-minded towards other people." She said naming them off, her soft voice wavering a bit as she rubbed at her temple, "Thirdly, you _assume _that I am a brat, but you don't know that for a fact. Oh and since you say I am a rich brat, _you _are a poor brat that stays a bigot towards people that could buy the world and still have money left. Take that in." She said walking away. Did she just say that?

I caught up to her as she walked into the medicine store. A poor girl owned it and got married last year. She is only one year older than me and I hear she just had a baby.

"Hey Emma," She said browsing through the shelves. Emma said her hellos'. "I thought you wouldn't come back." SHe said quietly, not acknowledging my presence. The girl in the blue dress didn't answer but picked up a bottle. I couldn't even afford a pill here, I and myfamily had to deal with pains ourselves.

"How much?" She said instead. Emma's tired eyes looked at it. "Ten coins." She said trying to smile. The baby was in some kind of holder, Megan but ten on the counter and the girl smiled in return. The baby started crying and Emma handed the boy over to Megan. "It won't shut up!" She said huffing and sitting ont he stool. I watched the interaction from the front of the store.

"Don't worry, you are not the only one that won't shut up." She said quietly to the baby that was now cooing in her arms. She got something out of her pocket and have it to him. It fascinated him and her held it and laughed. She set him on the counter and he sat up then she left.

"Bye!" She called. She walked out of the store and turned a corner I have never seen before and then another. I finally spoke up, "What you said was...unexpected." I said shaking my head and laughing a bit. "Who would have thought a mayor's daughter could be snappy." _and truthful, _I thought.

She just turned another corner and walked away, down the Victor's village and disapeering in the breeze.

_A/N: People I need fourth book title mine is life after tragedy. PM me or review it. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

I walked home, ignoring him. I don't look at it as a home, but a pity prize. I opened the unlocked door and walked in. I went to the kitchen and got water from the tap, then drank the pain medicine. There was no instant relief as I had hoped, but I think it will come later. I walked around the house feeling useless and wanting to be useful. I went to the basement to reveal things I loved. My Dj system, my lab, my dance studio, my art studio. Everything I loved except for football and sports. I was covered in coal on my back, due to Gale knocking me over. And he had the guts to be arrogant. I told him off. I'm not stupid or weak or whatever he thinks of me. I will rip his throat out if I have to. I went further down in the basement to see instruments. I eyes my favourites. The piano, electric guitar, drums, tenor saxophone, electric guitar. I looked at all of them.

I sat down on the bench leading to the piano. I played a scale on the grande piece of work. It smelled of fresh wood and home. I smiled to myself. I now remembered that I hadn't eaten all day. I didn't want to, and I didn't know why. Coming out of the arena should make you want to eat more, due to what you eat there.

But now, I'd rather be dead than having all this guilt well up inside of me, just think about all the people I killed. The thought makes me want to throw up on this fine piece of art.

* * *

Later, I had brushed my teeth again and gotten ready for bed. I was yawning when I heard a constant ringing downstairs. I tiredly limped down the spiraling stairs, my leg seemed to hurt more at night. It was the phone in the over expensive kitchen with granite counters and dark oak cabinets, the corner ones having a glass screen to see what's in them. I picked it up, it was not too late, but who would call at this time of night?

"Hello?" I said in my small, gentle voice. I was all groggy. "Megan, I need to...talk to you." It was Katniss. She seemed serious yet excited and restless.

"Yes?" I said sitting down on one of the stools that leads to the island. I put my head in left hand, the pulsing migraine making my vision blurry. She paused. "What if," She let out a breath. "What if I love two people." I didn't dare to turn on the light. "Let me guess, Peeta and Gale." I said with void emotion. "How did you know? But I don't know if I love Gale or not I mean he's sweet and Peeta. I don't know. Did I wake you up?" She rambled on about kiss differences and stuff I really don't care about.

"Look, Katniss, you obviously like Gale because you guys have hung out since you were 12. But you love Peeta because he actually cares about you and loves you. And now you feel forced to Peeta but you really aren't, but at the same time, Gale kissed you tonight and you registered is taste, not sparks, but with Peeta, there is sparks and need. Summary correct?" I asked. "Well, you are way better with words than I'll ever be." She said tiredly. "Oh, and how do you like Gale? I think you two will match."She said with a bit of excitement. "Me and that stuck up snob match? In your deepest dreams." I said laughing. "Really, thought you'd like him, oh well." She said with defeat. "Who should I choose?" She said like it's nothing. "Well, choose the one you couldn't live without." I said carefully, dropping the phone. I went upstairs, and when sleep didn't come, I knew that it was going to be a long night.

_A/N: Key chapter. She is getting sick. Review! _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Megan/ Fox Face point of view

I woke up the next morning, wishing that my body would do what I commanded. I forced myself up and showered. My plan today was to go to the meadow. I am going to graduate in a few months from the technology program and my one month crunches and I am so excited. Dresses, diplomas, plaques. My dream. I leave my hair in its natural waves because it hurt to move my arms. I don't know if I'm going into the woods yet. I wore a pair of skinny jeans and a loose blouse with some Birkenstocks. I left my hair down because I didn't do it this morning. it was really early so it was a good time to go to the meadow.

I went downstairs, still getting used to my new house as my Birks padded across the expensive wood floors and headed out into the morning musk. I wrapped my arms around myself, in attempt to keep warm. I loved District 12; the scent of smoke, the freeness of people, the meadow, the woods, the Hob, everything! But I already missed home which wasn't normal since it's only been a few days. It was early so no one was out. I looked at the never ending gray sky as I walked. My feet carried me to the meadow. It was the same as it was last summer.

The bright green grass, even in the morning musk, the blooming spring flowers, the chirping birds and the restless grasshoppers. I looked and marveled at its beauty. Just looking at it makes me forget everything.

* * *

I woke up really early in the morning to do some hunting before heading off to the mines. Gone at sunset, back at sundown. I quietly laced up my hunting boots and grabbed my game back as I headed out of the small house in the Seam. It wasn't the same without Katniss. There was no point of going to her big house in the Victor's Village and knocking her door to go hunting. It's not like she needs the food or money.

She's busy with Mellark anyway.

Ever since she came back, she hasn't been the same. She doesn't go to the woods anymore like she used to, I don't see her in town or in the Hob. It's like she forgot everyone. But when I kissed her, it was desperate and sloppy. There was no emotion just the mashing of lips and teeth, nothing I've ever imagined. Everyone assumed that we would get married and have kids with dark Seam hair, tanned skin, and gray eyes in a small Seam house.

I thought so too.

I've never had anything against Mellark until now. Deep in my thoughts, I found my feet carrying me to the meadow, a place I go when I need to sort myself out. I saw a small silhouette in the morning musk. I went further into it and saw it was the new girl, but I swear I've seen her here before. All of a sudden I was annoyed.

"What are _you _doing here?" I growled. I was towering over her as she picked at the grass. Her gentle face looked up at me ask she spoke,

"Free country, isn't it?" She rubbing at her eyes. She had bloodshot eyes. I sat down beside her and watched her move away at a long arms legnth in annoyance. I didn't dare to move closer to the Princess. "Why are you _everywhere _I go?" She grumbled. I held in a snicker as I said, "I could say the same about _you _" I said trying to smile but failing. The sun was barely out, what was this brat doing here? She seems quiet, but yet loud. I want to know more about her thenn mentally slapped myself for actually asking that question to myself.

"What _are _you doing anyway?' I ask looking at her features fromt the side. Everyone called her a fox because she was fast, but she looks _nothing _like one. She is eye candy, every guy in the Seam was in the square _just _to look at her, then when her part was over, they left. I looked at her again, she was attempting no conversation. As they said in her interview, the girl with a few words, she only says what makes sense.

Yeah, that's a start.

"So," I said leaning back a bit. I wanted to see her eyes again for some very odd reason. I came here to the of what to make out of Katniss and I. "Are your parents _both _from 5?" I asked stupidly. Of course they should be! She actually met my eyes and spoke in her soft, gentle, yet careful voice. "Well, the question isn't stupid, but no. I am a third of 5, a third of 4, and a third of 12 the Seam part." She concluded tearing her eyes away from me. They were so different and unique. For once a girl wasn't trying to hookup with me or hopelessly flirt. But how is that possible. a third? I knew I should have paid attention in class, but what's the point? I knew where I was going anyway.

I shouldn't even be here with a girl that I am older than by 2 years. Well almost two since I am turning 19 in a few months.

"Wait, a third. That's not possible. You don't have three parents." I said like a person that didn't go to school. She laughed a bit, it was short and sweet. Another mental slap.

"Well, a third is 33.3 percent." She said in a matter-of-factly voice. And let's say that your dad was half District 1 and half Seam," She said letting out a breath and running her hand through her wavy hair that was straight yesterday, "Then your mom was from 4, that makes you a third 1, a third, Seam, and a third 4 and if you round that, that's a 100 percent you." She said as if it was nothing. A very complicated girl. Now I will ask deeper questions. I don't know if I like her or not and I am sure she does not like me.

"So, you are good at math? Did you finish High School?" I asked casually, it was as if we were miles apart. "What kind?" She asked carefully. I gave her a weird look that girls would swoon over but she only looked at me curiously. Her light brown hair was flowing in the breeze. "Well here its secondary education." I said slowly. I knew I should be going but I wanted to know what she meant. "I'm not stupid." She said shortly. "Well in my District, there is post-training School that you start when you are 2, then Training School then Middle school which I got to skip with my friends because of my grades and after middle school, you have a choice to continue or go to the power lines to work, and then High School which is Post-Secondary education here but University there." I was now really interested. They had an earlier chance on getting better education than us at such a young age? "So, you're done school." I said, more like a statement than a question. She smiled and looked at me again, "Yeah, from Ryerson. Technology program and some one month crunches. I just need to go to the ceremonies."

I wonder how that would feel knowing that you had a bright future. "What _are _one month crunches?" I asked, feeling like I was in school again, asking questions. "Well, it's doing something that could take four years like the Technology program in one month and two days. I did the teacher program, handy worker, prefessional dance and arts teacher, lawyer, police, firefighter, doctor. It's a lot of work though, but it pays off." She shrugged and looked back out. "What did you do that would impress me?" I said as if it were a challange. She smirked then started, "I'm a clubber, my dream is to own a company," A _clubber_? So she _parties_? "I don't care to impress you or anyone." She said rubbing her arms up and down. The sun was starting to come outand it was beautiful. I only had a few of these until the mines.

"So the prissy princess is a nerd, and she parties. Also she paid a very expensive tuition for schooling. You are more of a brat than I thought." I just turned the conversation ugly. She looked at me again, her green eyes splatterd with blue and gray boring through my eyes. "Well, look here, I am tired of taking your crap. I can be very quiet if I want to and I say what makes sense and this does. You have no right to call me that. I could sue you dry for harrasment if _that's _even possible. Secondly, I am sorry I come from a better District than you; and lastly, who do you think you _are_? You think I take that from _anyone_? You listen to me and listen good. You _do not _intimidate me. You want to know something? I will crack your neck open the next time you talk to me, I know Karate, I play _rep _football, basketball, soccer, wrestling, boxing, contemperoray dance and any other thing you could think of. Stay away from _me." _My jaw fell right open as she gotup and stormed away.

Sue me dry? Harrasement? What? She is a true mystery and I am not backing down. I can't believeshe just talked like that. Hmm...I don't relly knowher and I am going to.

_A/N: Always have to keep you hanging. Review guys makes more updates and me happy._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Megan POV

Another day feeling useless.

Another day of working out for football.

Another day feeling guilty.

Another day with a heavy head.

Another day feeling I deserve to be dead.

Another day remebering my nightmares.

Another day feeling like a bad person/

I feel like I shouldn't be here. I took lives, people didn't go home becasue of me! The though fustrates me, beyond belief. I find myself stomping out of the house; it's reminding me that it is a pity prize.

* * *

I find myself running to the meadow, but suddenly stopping when I see a shadow sitting there, knees to it's chest, arms curled around them; sitting still. I come to a full stop. My black yoga pants are not helping with the night cold. My red pullover sweater is doing a bit though. I ran out in my Birks, not remebering the cold in the air.

I slowly creep up beside the person and sit. It's a guy with dark hair and a simple dressing. He is looking off into the distance and from the side of his face, i could see the strong bone structures and a handsome face. The person blinks and sucks in a bit of air.

"Are you okay?" I ask carefully. The person gasps and snaps his head towards me. It's Gale, I should have known. His eyes burn with anger and his face is twisted into a scowl. I don't flinch from his look of anger, my mother shwoed me enough for me to be used to it.

"Why would _you _care?" He tells me, his gaze hardening. I know this is a secret contest, and Madge has taught me how to win. Katniss has been very confused, claiming she thinks he loves her and she loves Peeta, but she doesn't know about him/

He rips his gaze away first. _Thanks Madge! _I look into the sky, oblivious to him sitting beside me. There are millions of stars in the sky, they are shine so brightly, brighter than any other light. I wish I could be one of them...no problems. But who knows? Maybe they do.

"Have you ever felt so confused that youfeel that you`ve been lying to yourself?" He asks, I`m not sure if he asked me or himself. I nod, not sure if he saw me. ``I think I have.`He finishes getting up and leaving me deep in my own thoughts.


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Winner?**

Megan POV

"And the winner is...Megan and Gale." Katniss says floored. She looked at our finished work and gasped again. Moving cars, twinkling lights. I do not wantt okiss him. I am going to teach him though, and I don't know why. Maybe they are death thoughts, because I feel like death. Iam supposed to get my brain sealed in a few weeks after the wedding.

Katniss and Peeta kiss eagerly, well I think she chose Peeta.

"Well, we are done, you can go now...Peeta stay." She says smiling at him. Does Gale and her have history. I look over at Gale just in time to see him grumble something I couldn't make out and walk out, slamming the door on the way.

Well, Katniss chose Peeta, and yet I thought she would choose Gale with the story she told me. They have been through so much together from their dad's dying in a mine accident, right to going to the woods, both of them risking their lives. Apperently, Gale has fire she already has and Peeta is what she needs. But then she argued with herself.

_"Well, Gale and I have been through a lot and the kiss..." She trails off, I begin to speak but I am quickly cut off. We were in my backyard on the grass and she was picking at it. "But Peeta, his kisses gives me a weird feeling. Do you know that feeling." I try to respond as she begins again. "But, it feels like I owe Peeta you know." Then she told me a story about burnt bread as I started getting dizzy. "But I want t be with someone I feel that I don't owe." She said moving around the stray pices of grass. It was a sunny day out._

_"But, Gale brought me home afterI sprained my ankle once." I knew at this point that I wasn't going to get a chance to talk so I stopped wasting my breath. I had used some of the unllimited money for some medicine, but it didn't work. I stopped bothering after a few times of throwing up blodd. They had sent me my crown because I missed the interview. I plan to burn it._

_"And he tasted like oranges yesterday, but we ate that before we did. The kiss was kind of messy like teeth and lips. Are you paying attention?" I nodded and gestured for her to continue._

_"Oh, well. I'll find out soon." I nod again. "Pick the one that you can't live without, ever." _

This was all to choose one? As I am thinking, my feet are pushing me out the door.

* * *

I couldn't watch them do that anymore. It hurt too much. Originally, I went to visit Katniss after she didn't come today as she said she would; since my days are nuimbered before I go to the mines which I am not looking foward too.

But she chose Mellark.

I try to process that as my feet carry me to the Meadow. I sit down on the soft grass in the place I come to think.

_We had just finished eating oranges that we got from the little cabin. Katniss was looking more beautiful and polished than she was before she left. We had shot some game, and as always, she had gotten more._

_It's not like she needed it now._

_It hadn't been the same. It has been two weeks since she came back. It's not like her signature braid changed, or she stopped wearing her father's hunting boots and jacket. It was just the sense around her that alarmed me._

_We were walking towards the gate when I kissed her. I couldn't resist the urge, looking at the Spring breeze trying to carry her braid away, how could anyone resist. She tasted like oranges but I felt nothing. I pulled away as quickly as I kissed her._

_"I just had to do that once." I said as I slipped under the gate to trade game without looking back._

Now in the present, I feel foolish.

_"Hey, Katniss." I said looking around her house. I kept all my comments in as she ushederd me to sit down. Her mom and sister had came to visit my family, my mom had mentioned some time ago._

_"Would you like anything?" She asked politey, not like before when you saved every scrap of food you had, "No thanks," I say a little too ruff for my liking. It hadn't been the same after the kiss after. She sits across from me as there is another knock on the door. Soon, Mellark comes in and it fells awkward. It was just like I was stealing the girl that I thought was going to be mine. He suggests that we play some games. I am not the guy for the games but Katniss begs. I oblidge as she goes out the door. _

Could I ever love again? But people have bigger problems than me and I am not the guy for self pity. Then a girl lowers herself beside me. I jump a bit, not knowing when she came. The girl is M-Me, can'r say it _Princess _as she dusts off her green skinny jeans and now her pink blouse. She hold her arms in the cold, rubbing at it until her pale skin turns pink. Her almost blonde hair is blowing in the wind as her paint splattered like eyes that invlovles birght greens, light gray's and pale blue's scan the place before looking at me.

"Do you and Katniss have...history?" She asks in her gentle curious voice.

I find it annoying at the moment.

"Keep to yourself, James." I say more ruffly than I would have. The eye candy of the world just like Finnick Odair. All over magazines and planning to call her to stand there and get paid millions for looking pretty. The thought annoys me more.

"You can talk to me," She says annoying my annoyance. "Even the strongest people need to talk to people sometimes." She says, "Even me." She adds quietly. "

"How could a girl that needs her brain sealed from bleeding help? A girl who slipped into a coma for two weeks and missed the final interviews?" I asked, words tumbling out of my mouth. She looks at me, her unique eyes boring through mine. She tears her gaze away.

She pats her back, and lifting herself slightly, wincing as she does so patting her back pocket. Her eyes light up as she finds the object, her now popular token around the Capitol glistening in the sun, the Mockingjays begging for flight. The thought makes me angrier that she is even here.

"This had been through the wash 17 times. I forgot to take it out." The _wash_? We have to wash our own clothes if there is even time. "One side is old and worn down, the other is surprisingly still new and shiny" SHe says laughing a bit. She finds my hand and unflolds it. I didn't know I curled them into fists.

I look at her, her eyes looking at the coin. It's from 12, obviously. She puts it in my rough, calloused hands carefully and closes it. She gets up and leaves, as silent as she came.

One side is new, and one side is old. She is wiser than I thought.


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Megan POV

I walked to my pity prize (My house) slowly as I blinked a few times to stop the other houses from spinning. I barely made it, but I did. I went inside, trying not to think to hard about the events of tonight, or Gale being angry about Katniss's choice.

One of them were going to get hurt anyway.

I rip off my clothes as I enter the hot shower. All of a sudden, I see blood on my hands. I start to panick as it starts crawling up my skin. Images from the Games starts flashing in my mind. The images of the girl getting stabbed to death in my face, being held hostage.

Killing.

I'm a murderor. I am a very strong Christan but I have commited a sin. I killed four people against my will and one before she killed me. I had no choice. I start sobbing as I try to scrub it off. I scrub it so hard, it doesn't come off.

I this point, I am scrubbing away skin. My body is pink and buring.

Killing.

Death.

Murder.

The blood isn't coming off as I scrub. I cry at the pain.

Blood.

Rue.

Death.

Is all I think. I sink down in the extravagant shower. I cry into my pink hands and cry. It stops as anger overtakes me. The Capitol made me do this, and they are going to get it.

* * *

I have been throught CT scans, x-rays, bloodtests, and anything possible after I fainted at home. Madge found me, I was going to go get one of many pain medication. At the top of the stairs, I lost all vision. I gues Madge was lanning on visiting me anyway, so she just opened the door and came in.

Now, I am in the Capitol, in a hospital bed as they ask me how many finger I see. There are about 3, or 4, or 5. I decide 5 as they write it down. My surgery is in two and a half weeks. I have to stay here for aweek after. They said it had gotten worse.

The reason why I hate the hospital is because they accidently gave my grandpa the wrong sedative that led him to his death. My dad being the only child took the role forcefully. He gave all the way up to District 6 money to the poor side, which got rid of the social division line. The rest didn't want it.

So as they test me for things, I start to think that poorer people have no right to be arrogant.

* * *

I got back home, and I am getting ready for a wedding. Apperently, he is getting married to a girl named Polta. I'd change my name to that anyday. Apperently Gale has also started his work in the mines, or so Katniss says. So no one's going to bother me.

I am folding a white swimsuit when the phone by my bed rings.

"Hello?" I say weakly,"Megan, my beautiful eye candy, how would you like to model for Swim Ink. for a year? It's the best!" I've heard of them, and everyone likes them. Really expensive.

"It's a multi-million dollar contract, so I will talk more about it on Victory Tour, see you soon." He dropped the phone before I could respond.

I continued packing and later I went to the train station, the only one rolling a suitcase around the district.

"One ticket to four, please." I say handing over my card.

"Certainly...miss." His young eyes linger on me as I accept it and board the train.

Mission one:Have fun on this trip


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Arrival**

Megan POV

The water and the sand were addicting. The moment I got here, I was told there would be no cameras first, then I met Polta. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, she is tall and skinny. She smiled as we talked, and she said that they were expecting. She had pity in her eyes the whole time. I was now in a swim top and some old ripped jeans, when someone came and sat beside me. He or she had a very musky, sharp, fresh scent that interupted my book.

"Oh," He said starring at the waves, "You are now in the sexy club. I was starting to feel lonely. "And you are…" I trailed off, looking at my book.

"Finnick O'Dair."

I looked up all the way, the abs, hotness, hair, face just him. I forgot my sunglasses so I squinted.

"Oh, well, that's nice." I said extending my hand. He gave a firm shake and I pulled my hand away. I never imagined meeting him, I never really liked him. His prescence to other girls is gold but his presence isn't needed right now.

"Don't you know me?" He asked taking away my book. I memorized the page, 54. He read the back as he spoke, "You are the first girl that hasn't jumped on me or told me facts I already knew about myself." I nod, "So, you're a mute?" He asked as he retured the book and looked into my eyes. They were sea green. "No,"

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He said looking into the ocean. "I had one in the Games, people thought I fainted because I was too excited, it just got worse. You did too and trust me, when you get it sealed; you will be able to talk again without feeling it all over your body." He said winking at me. I laughed a bit as I said, "Didn't know that. I never pay attention to your news." He scoffed, "Hurtful, I followed yours." He said holding his chest.

Oh yeah, on Victory tour I have an award to host with him, a mystery show, photoshoots, and a surgery. I was told all this on my stay to the hospital.

"Well, I know you have clients," I said cooly. I attempted to read my book, but found no more intrest. I thrw it aside and gave him my full attention, wincing as I turned to face him. He looked down at me, shocked.

"H-how, do you? What?" He said with a bewildered expression. "Me and my friends disect things on Capitol net when I break into it." I said shrugging, I knew i was going to pay for all this talking later. "We had out beleifs."

"Oh, so I know this all now? I think we are going to be great friends, after I take you togo get coffee." He said tugging me up. I laughed as he put me on his back and ran towards the coffee shack.

Having fun alright!


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Megan/ Fox Face POV

"One green tea please," Finnick said looking up at the menu. He was in red swimming trunks with his shirt off. "And you miss?" The boy asked, "Uh...black coffee please."

"Alright," She said tapping some buttons, "6 coins please." As I was getting it out of my pocket, Finnick already paid. We got our hot drinks and slipped back outside. "I owe _you_, "I grumbled as he held open the door. We walked down the sandy beach, I saw flashes as Finnick pulled me around a corner and told me to crouch.

"What is it?" I said, feeling foolish and probably looking like a duck, "Shh...they are hidden paparazzi proably for you or both or us." He said peering around the corner, "You look stupid right now," I said laguhing a bit, "Saving you." There was a mob scene that lost their way while following us.

I sipped my coffee and felt it alert me. I just came back from the spa and decided to come here. The wedding is in a few days and I am so sxcited.

I know that I may act like a ton-boy sometimes, but I _love _weddings!

"We can go now," He said grabbing my hand and taking me around the corner only to be greeted by a mob of fans. I started sprinting, keeping a firm hold on Finnick as he almost tripped at my sudden run.

I felt so free. I was running away from screaming fans, but still I always run because I am going to die. Bit I still felt so free in a world that isn't.

Finnick had talked to me before now. He had bumped into me, then, we talked and walked the whole district. He knows all about my wild and crazy side and my quiet respective side. He called my shortest games ever win a big bang. I learned that he wasn't shallow, but sweet and kind. He knows me now better than myself. For the past week we had been talking and laughing so hard, we couldn't breathe. He introduced me to Annie, but they are keeping their relationship a secret due to her condition; she is in the asylum.

The week was full of fun and laughter for me. Late nights out, clubbing, dancing, drinking (Sometimes but just a bit), shopping, walking alone, lots of reading, talking, walking, watching movies, and more.

Now, at home I am looking at my final projects due on my phone; and I have lots to do. But what was my number one priority?

Have fun.


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 32**

Megan/ Fox Face POV

_**Song: Fredde le Grande & Nicky Romero ft. Matthew Koma– Sparks (ELECTRO!)**_

Today is the wedding and I am so excited. Everyone was woken up early and told to dress up. I brought a nice pink dress, light, flowing, and just reaches my knees. It's not that short actually.

Now, I was on a beach, on a nice beautiful chair beside Finnick of course. He was wearing a suit, something I thought I would never see him in. Everyone was waiting for the bride and groom. I guess the main theme was white and blue. There were bridemaids in nice blue dresses, smiling and happy. Everyone here was bubbly, making conversation and lauging.

Finnick just finished telling me about his pet turtle that drowned when he tried to train him to swim. Apperently, it is burried in his parents backyard. Despite my pounding headache and ringing ears, I had to laugh until my heart was practically beating in my ears. I like hoe he doesn't show pity towards me, or how he says I look like I'm 14, that he doesn't even know _how _I got my driver's lisence.

"So, you held him down there to see how long he could stay? Are you stupid?" I said laughing again, "Nope," He said, linking his hands behind his head, "I was training him for the real world. He obviously was not ready." I started to laugh again and shook my head as the music started.

The groom came and soon the bride.

Polta looked beautiful! She had a nice, simple, flowing white dress with a blue satin sash around her waist. Her father had his arm linked with hers and cried as he kissed her on the forehead. It was so emotional. The flower girls were so cute; the flower petals were white and Polta was smiling from ear to ear. We were sitting in the middle and everyone was silent as the piano rung through the beach.

The vows and rings were exchanged. I loved Paul's vow, it made me cry. Finnick snorted beside me, but it quickly turned into a grunt of pain. Right after that, they kissed and ran off the beach as we clapped.

* * *

The reception was beautiful. By now, if I said I wasn't going to faint, I am lying. Finnick and I were just hanging out in the back, saying hi to people and making small conversation with them. The bride and groom were so perfect for each other. They fit like a puzzle piece.

"Do you ever want to get married?" Finnick said, eating something I didn't look at, since my pounding, heavy head was in my hands. "No," It was muffled. He laughed a bit, something I am used to. "Why?" He asked amused, "I mean,a girl like you? Someone will forcefully marry you if you don't, eye candy of the world." I still didn't look up, "Well, how about kids?"

"No," I said, trying to keep my eyes open. "Wow, you will be a crazy cat lady?" He asked with fake amusment. I finallylifted my head up to see one eyebrow cocked and an amused smile on his face.

"I don't want to bring a kid into this world and every guy cheats on me because they assume that when I don't talk a lot, I won't mind." That caused him to snort and shake his head, "So, how many guys have you dated?", I had to think fora moment, "Uh...about 5." I said shrugging and sipping some water. Just then someone tapped me. It was a guy who was fairly tall with bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Want to dance?" He asked nervously. I smiled. "Maybe." He shrugged and walked away. Finnick held his chest in fake hurt. "Okay, you just threw that really good looking guy away! Why!" He emphisized. "I am very fustrated at you!" He said holding his head. Guys have tried that al night, all good-looking but I didn't want to dance.

The night went on like this. And I did dance with that guy.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 36

Megan/ Fox Face POV

_**Song- On Directing- Tegan and Sara**_

**Hey guys! Well Tegan and Sara are electro masters and they sing in awesome sync. My main reviewer FAN has given me some songs that I will incorporate in my story not just a song. As I said, bombs are coming. Story is not ending anytime soon, I am guessing in like 2014 or 15 at the pace I am going. My Grad is coming up so later on in the year, it might be less frequent but I swear I have to update more, like man I am slacking off. Tests, tests, tests! Well Finnick is a supportive friend, will just be a good friend nothing more. He looks at her like a little sister. I might do his POV at some point. How did you like their little incident? Well Megan is my own creation, everyone's dream girl. I have to put it as my profile pic. I'll get my friend to do another one. I have two right now. They are cool. I have talked too much. Sorry. **

**NOW READ**

That guy was really sweet while dancing with me. We talked and laughedand apperently his name is Chase. I don't know a Chase, but he treated me like treasure.

I am not.

We all go home, some are drunk, some are missing, and some are plain out of it. I go back to my room and flop on my bed.

I fall asleep right after.

I wake up later after another nightmare. Sweat covers the sheets. I hear shuffling in the room. Katniss is frantic. I get up quickly, my headache overtaking me and blurring my vision. I hear screaming in the living room right after. I quickly start to pack my bags and put them by the door. Katniss and Peeta are arguing. Katniss looks like she could snap his neck.

"Well I am so sorry Peeta that the tests won't give me a response. How about you and that blonde? I guess you-" She got cut off by Peeta turning red and interrupting

"We did not, you are the one that lost your virginity!" He yelled.

TMI

"Well look at you, a black tea kettle calling another one black, haven't you to Marissa?"

"Yeah well-" He got cut off by Katniss screaming.

"I don't care! I may be pregnant to a Spanish guy and I don't know if I am!"

I came in. Too much, it was going to get ugly.

"Oh my sherlock, how do you do it?"

They both looked at me startled.

"You were there the whole time?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah."

"And you heard everything?" Peeta added.

"Everything."

I heard Katniss swear under her breath. It was getting awkward so I suggested that we should head to the station. I was kind of wobbly for some odd reason. Everyone was at the station at the time, saying their goodbyes. I got a big hug from Paul, Polta, Finnick, JP, and Annie. Finnick said he would call me with a wink. He got a nice smack upside the head for that. Of course I had to go on the balls of my toes for that, barely getting it.

We got on the train. I could sense tension between Katniss and Peeta. Josh came over to me and sat down. I was looking at the night scene in some Districts and some day ones in others. I opened my drink and took a sip. It tasted like tropical juice, it made me sick. Josh looked at me and I gave him a look like later.

I really feel sorry for Katniss and Peeta though, I mean, opposites attract. They only went as a date for television, but by this jelousy, they both want something more.

After hours of the train, not bothering to take express we are finally off. I rush home, change and when I hit the sheets, sleep overtakes me.

_**A/N: This was for you FAN. Sorry for not updating in two weeks so two chapters maybe one tomorrow. **_


	25. Chapter 26

**Chapter 37**

Megan/ Fox Face POV

_**Song: Last Song- Miley Cyrus**_

**Hey guys! Last song, have you seen the movie? The book is good too. Liam Hemsworth is in it! Anyway, as you see I do a little song bio. This is a major chapter might be long, might do double updates from now on. I am having a lot of fun writing this story. Modern yet Hunger Games, it's cool you get to broaden on the missed details and it's fun. Uh…..I love reading your reviews, it makes my day. You guys better start. The Finnick that is being casted is okay. Sam Claflin, I like him. Catching Fire is going to be awesome! Sinister is out, and Red Dawn is coming soon and Christmas. I can't wait. **

I wake up the next morning, remembering that I am back in 12. The sun pours therough the large window ; I start to wish that it could go away, it was starting to make my pounding head worse if that was even possible. After debating about waking up or trying to go back to sleep, I wake up, not wanting to be haunted by the nightmares to come.

The nightmares are vivid and scary. There hasn't been a night that I hadn't woken up scared that I was back in the arena, or guilty that I killed people, eliminating their chances to go home, and I always wake up tangled in my own sheets swaeting; always waking up in mid-scream. For the past few days, I have been doing nothing but thinking.

I didn't deserve to win.

A little girl died for me.

I'm a murderer.

The thought makes me hurl over and over again, still thinking I had their blood on my hands; even though I didn't directly kill them. If I didn't kill them, would they have killed me? Why didn't Katniss kill me, I was vaunerable at the time anyway!

All this thinking makes my head spin and my stomach lurch. I know it's guilt, an unsettling guilt. I force myself up, shower, brush my teeth, straighten my thick, curly hair and look at my creamy coloured skin that doesn't look tan but a nice creamy colour that is rare since my mother is a darker person as she says but I say black, and put on a simple outfit that consists of a sweater and jeans since they said it would snow in the middle of April!I call Madge, telling her that I want her to come to town with me. She agrees and I walk out the door trying to abandon my thoughts.

* * *

Madge's company is always comforting. She is the most greatest friend I have ever had I tell her what I have been thinking; she laughs at me and I feel foolish for telling her, expecting she would. Madge is a very...devious person. Sure, she may look gentle with her blonde hair and seemingly innocent blue eyes but HA she is the comlplete opposite!

"Madge!" I yell throwing my hands up, "I was telling you what I have been thinking and you laugh!" I say stifiling my own, "You are the worse friend ever!" I say jokingly as we make our way to the square to see the big commotion.

"No," She says nudging my side, "I am the best and you are sulking over the past!" She says seriously, "The future is going to the square now push that aside, it's starting to annoy me!" She says in her Madge way. I shrug as we make our way through thye crowd.

We make our way to the large square. People are gathered. Some are flinching, some are covering their ears. Some are whispering. The crack of the whip goes again, along with a grunt. Madge gasps, I look ahead taking in the horrid sight in front of me since we had to push our way through the crowd.

"What's happeneing?" I ask, jumping up, trying to see, "Someone's being whipped." She says seriously, "It looks like...Gale? Oh, I should have known." Shee says shaking her head.

I feel the sudden urge to help him. "Madge, let's go try to help!" I yell, even though I hate him, I beleive you should help people when they need it, even if it hurts you. She stares at me for a moment. "Why? It's only going to get _us _in trouble, and I love _not _being grounded thank you very much. Besides, they won't stop. My mom said something like this would happen, she gave me morphling to prove it." She says, wagging the case around.

I push theough the crowd, Madge folllowing me. I know I can't say anything to change their minds, no one can.

"Leave him alone!" I yell so loud, that the crowd falls silent. The whipper steps down from wherever he ways, leaving the victim hanging be a thread. His back is not a mat of skin and blood, dripping down his back. A pang of sympathy courses through my veins, and adrenaline takes over.

"I _said _stop! You have no right to do that!" I would know of course, "You could be charged, and lose your job! It's the law that the suspect is to be handed over to the head of the District _if _the matter is that big! Other than that, a simple warning pays the price the first time! I am a certified police and I could arrest you right now, and I have other courses to prove that I know what I am saying. So under the official law, let the victim go, if not, I have _every right _to arrest you, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" I ask innocently. He shakes his head. My heart is pouning so hard, I could hear it in my ears.

"Now untie him this instant or I will arrest you, make sure he gets home safely and gets treated with the best care." I say, turning my eyes into coin slits. He swallows and goes to do what I said. The crowd goes in uproar as Madge comes up to me. I can'r move or breathe.

"Are you okay?" She asks, shaking me. I swallow and nod. "I think I just pissed in my pants." I say, trying to learn how to breathe again. I start to laugh.

I have more guts than I thought.


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter 39**

Megan/ Fox Face POV

_**Song: Boregore- Decisions **_

**Hey guys, Boregore and Miley Cyrus. There are actual t-shirts that says a bad word loves cake. I love the song, it's so funny. I was debating between that and who's going to save the world tonight by Swedish House Mafia. They are having their last tour. Anyway, we are getting tests at school and I was reading Shiver so I couldn't update faster. I can't wait until December Break. More updates. I am not sure if I am going to make this long or short so here it goes. Oh and watch out for my new story coming out called **_**Destiny. **_**Summary is **_**when two young people cross paths, they don't know what life holds for them in the long run. **_**It's an original. I am going to start on December Break so I am going to juggle them. I might change the summary. You might see it on a shelf for bestselling book. Hehe thanks FAN. She gave me inspiration. **

Later on, I walk home alone, enjoying the night breeze. Looks like there was no storm today. I get to my house and open the door. I slip my boots off and plop down on the couch, hoping I would fall asleep.

I thought wrong.

* * *

"Dear, please don't sleep. District 12 and 5 are waiting for you. And you have to learn how to paint your nails. Also you have some photo shoots with Finnick Odair. You don't look good." She scrunched her nose, her white hair done in a weird design.

"Are you done?" I managed to croak out before another fit of coughs came, pain exploding in my chest and ribs.

"Not quite, you have to go see the doctor; you have a speech in 11 soon. We are going to be going fast so that the 75th Capitol Awards will be spectacular. You and Finnick are planning it."

I rolled m y sore, burning eyes. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Oh and Finnick is coming when you are in District 4. Isn't he…..dreamy?" The other Capitol citizen with blue skin fantasized. He was a man. Alright.

"No, he's an idiot."

The blue skinned man with orange neon hair looked puzzled. They helped me out of the tub, cleaning me off with a special towel that made my skin burn.

"You know him?" He asked.

"Of course, we are best friends." I said tiredly so he would get off my case. Another woman with yellow hair looked at an outfit hanging on my washroom door.

"You need major breast implants," She said examining the outfit. "You look flat chested compared to other girls your age."

I coughed until I was sure I coughed up my lungs. That does not help my head at all. I love how my stylists don't talk about it.

"Thanks, I don't want them. " I snatched a robe from another male who went to doing my hair right after. She shrugged and I examined my outfit. A nice white blazer, that I will probably roll up the sleeves, super tight black skinny jeans, nude pumps which are really high, a nice blouse on the inside. But I wore a red blazer last time…..

"You new look, JJ says it defines your inner personality. Oh and what's with that whip mark on your stomach? You have to get a cream for that."

I instantly fell for it, the pain searing through my whole body.

That answered it all. After what seemed like years, they were done. My nails sparkled and my hair was let down in waves with a new cool side bang on the right of my face. I got another trim. This was all cleaned up and done just like they were never in there. I went to my room overlooking the Victors Village with a balcony. The ghost of a headache was coming in and

It was medicine. I didn't want it. I slipped it into my pocket. He is. I couldn't let Gale die like that even if we hate each other, and even if it took the energy I had left. I went downstairs and found JJ sitting on the couch, sketching something. I crept behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said quietly. He laughed a bit as he guessed, "Uh... soft hands, soft voice, a great scent, it's Megan!" He said getting up to hug me. He let go and examined my face. "I knew you would make it. It kind of turned into the Hostage Games instead of the Hunger Games." He said jokingly.

I tried to take it as a joke as I remembered the cold feeling of the axe behind my neck, and the little girl from 11 dying because of me.

"So," He says, snapping me back to reality, "Have you figured out a hobby yet?" I have many, but they will all be used against me to do stuff for the Capitol. "Uh..."

"I know what you are thinking," He said practically reading my mind, "But, from my resources, I know you could do many things." He said finishing his sketch. "Don't worry, forge one. I know you and styling is no progress." I put my hand on my chest, displaying fake hurt. He laughed a bit.

"You still have time, your dresses for Victory Tour is all made. You should go talk to your friends or something, you still have time."

* * *

I walk onto the path that leads to Madge's door and I knock on the door once I get there. I wait until her dad comes and answers it.

He gives me a sweet smile them crushes me into a hug. I hug back.

"I'm glad you made it." He says before lets me go. He shoos me inside complaining that it's cold and why my posture is so poor. I tell him a little body injury.

He smirks; he's as young as my dad 35. "I know what happened, you and Madge are horrible liars. Now you will tell me what happened." He is like a second dad to me. I grew up with Madge and her dad and mom but her mom is off in another District right now on vacation. He sickness went away and she just wanted to travel the world. He calls Madge who comes downstairs the same way I came in, wincing at each step. She is in a nice dress since she is wishing me goodbye with the rest of the district soon.

"I have a headache, what is it?" She groans. I do too. She coughs and sits down on the chair beside me.

"Well, over the years of knowing you guys, you could never lie. You guys are horrible at it. Kyler is the same way and I am too so you guys can't lie. Spill"

Kyler is or was my dad's name. Or is or was?

Madge speaks up, "Spill what?"

He just laughed, him and my dad have the same spirit and belief. Never yell at your children, talk to them. Punishment is not needed, scolding is enough.

"Spill." He said leaning back, waiting. Does he want me to talk about my current problem?

And I did, everything. Madge came in the middle, finishing it up, He just sigs and runs is hand through his blonde hair compared to my dad's dark Seam hair.

"You know, your dad is a revolutionary man who took out the division between the rich and poor only up to District 5 because the others disagreed right after he had you and became Mayor of District 5 through his dad."

I nod, I have heard it millions of times.

"Yes," Than he swallowed and continued. "So that makes you more viral to the public and more endangered. If they found that out, you would've been kidnapped and Kyler would kill me. I would kill myself too if Madge were to get kidnapped."

Madge scoffs.

"So, you did the right thing, you two have to be careful. The districts are unhappy right now."

"Dad…" Madge whines, attempting to crack her back. Her dad rolls his eyes then checks the stove for the time. "Madge, you have to get ready for the train station, Megan you have to go to the train station, want me to take you?" I smile at him while Madge whines with fake annoyance. "My own father won't walk me there? I am so offended!" She puts her hand on her heart and winces. "Oh Madge, I would but I like her better." He says jokingly. Madge just sticks out her tongue at him he laughs a bit. "Oh, no it's fine; the paparazzi might as well walk me there." He chuckles and I walk out the door, not before saying bye to Madge.

* * *

I wave out the window, aimlessly.

I pace around a bit. Azura is nagging me about my posture. She literally came up to me and cracked my back upwards. I jumped and yelped in pain. Her face contorted into confusion and I shrugged. I slumped down on one of the over- stuffed couches. As I relax my tensed muscles I find some sleep, some peaceful sleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. Azura only does that because she is afraid that I died in my sleep. It was Josh and he was smiling. He gave me a straw and told me to hold it.

"Now hold your straws," Paul said with annoyance. Katniss, Peeta and Josh were smiling. I was confused so I held mine up.

He huffed, "Megan, it looks like you got the shortest straw," he said in monotone, "You will have to do the speeches, host the award how with Finnick _and _help Madge with the District 12 victory party. Wow, I am surprised you are not dead." He said with a sarcastic smile.

I am too.

The rest of them were holding laughs, including Haymitch. "This was rigged." Paul murmured as we went to go sit down, calling me over. We sat at the dinner table while Katniss and the gang were snickering and disappeared into the movie room. What the hell did I miss?

"Well, sweetheart, you are doing the speeches and all that crap that lover boy here said." Haymitch said, he was sober and smelled of perfume, not liquor. I thought they said he smelled bad.

Now there was a contract in front of me, I signed it, it will be fun I guess. It's some mystery show, they say it's late night.

Paul pushes the next one over to me. It is quite colourful.

"Well this one is actually fun!" He says trying to lighten up the situation, "You and Finnick landed a multi-million dollar contract with Swim Ink., which is owned by the Capitol of course. You guys have to always wear their clothes and shoes. The photo shoots will be in the Capitol, you'll get the clothes during your tour in the Capitol. I think it's quite fun, I think you'll like the clothes." Well, I think I might, "I got Finnick out of his little contract since entertainment elsewhere is on demand like this and stuff. So, are you up for it?"

I coughed again, this time a red headed avox came with some water. I nodded in gratitude and he walked away. "So, Finnick's whoring days are over?" I asked with no emotion, he just smiled and said, "Yeah, agreement was signed." I sipped some of my water and nodded while coughing again. "Oh, tomorrow, you are going to give a speech in District 11, Katniss and the rest of them would break down, but I think you could stay strong. I think you could just wing it, Haymitch will give you some tips, he did it with his District partner, but since it was four this year instead of two, you will have to give all." I was half paying attention now, "Be very careful though," He said with a stern look on his face, "Victory tours could be very surprising sometimes." I guess he speaks from experience.

"Thanks for the agreement." I said looking at the view outside the train. "Anytime." After that I got up slowly, due to my messed up back and went into my new room. It had my name over the bed on the wall with flashing bright colours, repeating itself in different patterns. That made me smile to myself. I walked in further to reveal a small sitting room. It was like a little apartment. The room was painted a very light green and the bed cover had the Capitol city at night printed on it, the picture taking over the large bed with many pillows. There were shelves full of books, it was like heaven. I walked, wincing in every step. I swear I dislocated something in there, I can't do anything and it's starting to annoy me. The floor was a dark hardwood and it reminded me of _my _woods. Even though I did spend summers in 12, I owned my woods. It was right in my backyard. I missed the horns of the cars and seeing the sky high buildings just like in 2. And suddenly I was homesick. I wanted to go home to my huge house on the other side of town with my dad. I missed driving wherever I wanted and going to the gym to workout. I missed the beaches and taking my jogs there and jogging home.

I flopped down on my bed and took a deep breath in. It smelled artificial and Capitol like. I don't like that. My chest was aching and while thinking of what is wrong with me, I fell into a nightmare filled dream full of screams and blood.

But I think the fact that I am having a surgery scared me more than the dream.

_**A/N: Well, it took me a while. I had a huge writers block, it wasn't even funny. So Destiny, I need to work on that. I will update a lot on the break. Review please many views but few reviews and I only have one main reviewer FAN, thanks FAN! Anyway, onto the next chapter. Well I learned you could edit on fanfic so I am editing my stories and adding line breaks. Cool eh?**_


	27. Chapter 28

**Chapter 35**

Megan/ Fox Face POV

_**Song: Night out- Martin Solveig**_

**Martin Solveig, remember the European awards on Much or MTV this year? He was the DJ, I love this song! This chapter is going to be long and surprising and don't blame me if it's cheesy! **

**NOW READ!**

I wake up coughing and sweating. Horrible dreams that shall not be explained. I slept on the cover sheets which were now were wet. I went into the bathroom and showered again and used mouthwash. I changed into some pajamas. It seemed like it was dinner time but I planned to skip it. The phone was ringing by the bed, a loud annoying sound that I wanted to shut up. I was so sore and I was coughing every two seconds. I swear the room shook each time. If Finnick was here he would nag me to death about not seeing the doctor. I went to the bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said my voice not being my own. The person sounded excited before answering, she was squealing and I knew it was Madge. "We are running the District's celebration party this year for Katniss and Peeta, we could spend whatever we want. I am sick and tired of those stuck up parties! You go clubbing, we should do it in the square," She said sounding like she just got a new idea, "Everyone would be invited. I am at home and I have a bad case of pneumonia so no school for me for a week, and a back injury. You must have both by the sound of your voice.. You know how my dad trained as a chiropractor in his courses with your dad for extra credits, well he is cracking my back and it feels nice. How are you?"

I laughed, "You are high on sugar, right?" She paused, I heard muffled sounds in the background. _Madge, you have been eating those all day, it has 99% sugar and you have pneumonia, give it….no! It's good sugar…._I hear pulling…._You manage to be hyper without the sugar, this thing could kill you!..._ "As I was saying," _Go away! Privacy dad! "_As I was saying," _Out!, _"Okay, now that my sugar is gone, I will be on a sugar high all day. We can plan this! You get to come here a few times and put banners and posters up. It's like a first in history!" She was talking way too fast, this is the Madge I know but deep inside she was a dark, scary person that could write one good death scene. We used to write stories together and she wrote death scenes that made me have nightmares.

"So, I have already started ordering the food and stuff, and everything! And, and, and, you are doing the awards with Finnick Odair OMG! I love him!", I took a deep shaky breath, "Hey Madge." I said smiling! "Oh hey." I sat on my bed, "So I can come when?" She coughed for a long time then replied, "When you are free, preferably a week before. And preferably with Finnick…." I laughed again, ignoring the pain in my ribs, "Yeah? I will, dress up casual like to show that you are totally cool and that you don't love him." I said in the same hyper voice she was using, "Well, it's opposite day! I can't wait to hear your speech tomorrow, if you make one mistake, Bertha will come and she loves to make friends!" She said in her evil voice, I made a face to myself. "You haven't changed since last summer, have you?", "Nah, this summer I will still be the same old me too. Well, I have to go, my mom is back for a day until her continuation of her trip around the world, you feel my pain eh?" She said in a sad voice, "Hey, where's your sugar high? Cheer up, my mom only came once a year."

I coughed until I tasted blood and phlegm. "Anyway, get some rest, my speech will be perfect.", "I still want to use Bertha! Bye anyway!" She dropped the phone and I relaxed on my over-fluffed bed and closed my eyes, my breath coming out in raged patterns and my back aching. I didn't want to go to dinner.

Azura knows that when I don't come out, not to bother me because I don't want to come because of the pain in my head and body, or I'm sleeping the pain away. Hopefully she won't come as I fall _as…leee_

Just then, something made a vacuum sound. I sat up, getting dizzy in the process. Then, a table came out of the wall, a box following it.

"Package for Miss. James." It said in a robotic voice

I creep to it slowly, as if it would bite. I snatch it from its holder as it disappears into the wall again. It has a little note on top with ruff, scrawny writing from a left handed writer I know.

_Well, well, well. I didn't know it was your birthday the day you went into the arena Miss. Crazy. Well I will tell you the 411 *Imagine a girly tone with a head bob and a silly blondy smile* I got a phone from the Capitol today. It's like soooo cool! Then I thought of that so…._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Anyway, hope you like it. It's so thin and light. I also set up a Tweeter for you and myself. Password is sexy, it's pretty easy to use you just post stuff; I'll go more in detail at your stay in the Capitol. Reasy to host the teenage awards? Theme should be Beachy, I love the beach and you do too so that's the theme! No negation,_

Now there's one,

_Don't even think about it._

Aww.

_Well, gtg (Got to go) TML, (Text Me later)! PS, Goodluck on your surgery. _

That was so sweet. He got me an awesome phone! I open it to reveal the new piece of technology. My final project was a phone and I plan to release it. It's the new I-Phone 300! I am going to thank him so much. I sit down, suddenly awake. It has all the cool apps and everything. It feels like air and I cannot put it down. I go to the text app and start typing. I know the ins and outs of this phone. In the areas I studied, I needed to know it for my project.

**Hey Finnick, thanks so much, that's the only gift I got and my brain leak. I will not argue with the almighty Finnick Odair. Beach it is for the teens like me **** Oh and thanks for the Tweeter, the whole Capitol Population is following me, literally. I will upload a pic later. Ttyl! 3**

I send it and hear a popping sound as it does. I go on my Tweeter and Tweet. My bracelet jingles as I do so.

**Hey guys, just got a new phone for my birthday from Finnick. LOVE YOU! I am so bored and so not looking forward to the speeches #Nervous**

**Mood: Happy **

I get a reply from Finnick,

**Oh, so you know how to- *Head smack* You studied it in school, didn't you? And Tweeter. I need help using mine, mind helping me when you get to the Capitol? No, alright.**

I laugh then reply,

_**Not at all, hey gtg my head's getting unbearable, gotta sleep u should too.**_

He replies,

**Feel ur pain, yeah now I'm tired you should sleep but move around, it helps, trust me.**

I reply,

**K I will promise tml**

He does,

**KK**

_**A/N: Well hello to my loyal readers. I have changed some relationships and things so go back and read from chapter one. If the chapters on the beginning of the chapter is wrong, I know, I just spent a week fixing the words. Well, I have to update again to get it out of my system. Speech is next. **_


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter 36**

Megan POV

_**Song: All The Right Moves – One Republic**_

**All-time favourite song, Ryan Tedder has the cutest son ever! He is the front man another one is Lullaby, so cute. Did you know that coffee is amazing? I learned that this break, I had a cup a day, I was so hooked that when I went to Munchies, I got mint coffee flavoured frozen yogurt with coffee cake toppings and stuff. Well, hope you read what happened before now like from chapter 1 to this one or you are a bit lost. Anyway, don't hate me on this chapter. **

**NOW READ!**

I chose the sleep because I saw 17 chairs and 3 doors. No one happened to wake me up so it was the morning and Azura was ringing a bell.

"Wake up!" She said in a sing song voice, another woman dressed in pink came in, "It's going to be a," They eyed each other. They are both the escorts which means double the noise and double the trouble. My new phone was on my stomach which had Tweeter notifications and texts I didn't bother to read at the moment. I went into my large washroom and brushed my teeth. I went back to my bed to hopefully sleep, but not before my stylist came and pulled me out of the comfort of my own bed.

* * *

I was in a nice light dress with flower prints on it. It was green and the flower prints were had three buttons on the chest with frills on the side or it. I loved it, I got white ballerina flats too. My stylists were talking about encouraging things for once like _not to be nervous_, and _you are a natural_. I am, a bit, now it was time to talk to Haymitch. I had my phone in my shoe, yeah it was that flat! I texted Finnick and replied my Tweeter tweets from fans and replied them all. I skipped breakfast and waited for Haymitch. My phone vibrated so I got it out to see what it was.

"Oh, if it isn't Miss. Technology," He said sitting across from me, smirking. His clothes were clean, his face was shaved, and did God tell him to clean up?

"You're sober," I observed, putting my phone back in my shoe. He let out a cold laugh, "I have to be, for now, so are you ready? Tip is, try not to find the family that you had killed their son or daughter, or they died because of you." He said eying the drinks on the other car. He shook his head as he loosened his tie.

"I don't know what to say!" I say, suddenly feeling nervous. My palms got sweaty and I wiped my palms on my dress for like the tenth time today. "Relax, honey. Do what I did, wing it." He said linking his arms behind his head and leaning back on his chair, like it was nothing to wing a speech.

"But that's _you _Haymitch!" I emphasized, "I am not going to do good." I said, really dizzy now. I saw the rolling fields and people working. It was getting brighter and I was getting guiltier.

Rue was from here.

"As I said, you will do just fine." Haymitch finished.

* * *

The crowd was in silence. It reminded me of 12, except, there are wheat fields and endless days of harvesting instead of coal mining. I slowly walked up to the podium, in front of their Justice Building. The Mayor and past victors were sitting on the left of the stage, while Katniss, Peeta, and Josh were standing behind me, far away as possible. I had to start talking. The microphone was buzzing and my head was pounding so hard, I could feel it all over my body.

"Good afternoon," I started, "Today we are here to pay our respect to your fallen tributes, Rue Thorn and Thresh Evans." I said, my voice shaking a bit, I have a bad feeling about something, but I don't know why. I would make a joke, but this isn't a joking matter.

"Although, I did not know them well, I believe they will be missed in this district." Then I got an idea. "Rue died fighting for me, and I will never forget that."

"Every month," I thought about what I was going to say, then I decided I should, "Rue Evan's family will get 1,000 is this District's currency to support their family." Just then, everyone gasped and started running away, just then, a bullet penetrated into my right arm and chest.

I fall immediately.

* * *

**Kyler POV**

I watch my own daughter get shot in the chest and arm. I feel bile rising in my throat as someone tells me to breathe in and out; but I can't. It's my fault that she is in this situation, my fault for convincing her mother to not abort her so she could live a life; because if I didn't, she wouldn't be suffering right now. It's my fault that I didn't convince her mother to raise her with me, for being so young and careless and at the age of 18, having a child that is now 16. I hold my head in my hands as the world spins. Me playing dead is all part of the plan, but at the moment I don't care.

"Let me go to the hospital now, I _need _to see her." I say, standing up abruptly. The rest of the people who are also part of the plan make me sit down in a chair as my breath quickens and the world spins again. I _cannot _lose her; it's like losing myself. The large flat screen TV is turned off .

"You will be notified about her fate; but trust me, she will make it." Matt says, the Mayor of D12 who came for the meeting. I Stand up and run a hand through my sandy blond hair. This _hiding _has paused my soccer career and anything else I had. I'm sick of it. I pace the floors of the large conference room, my head pounds and I feel guilty.

"Kyler, calm down-" I abruptly cut off the mayor of D2, "Don't you _dare _tell me to calm down. You have no right at all. Just because I am the youngest out of you all, doesn't mean that you should tell me that, or tell me what to do."

I continue pacing, "Get me some sort of source to see her progress; down to how many times she breathes a second. Don't tell me that you can't find one either, do it and do it now!" I yell. I am not really the person to raise my voice like this, but if feels like I am on fire; even with my blue V-Neck on.

"Yes sir."


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 35**

Kyler POV

_**Song: Untouched- The Veronicas (Also available in Bryzone Remix)**_

**Hey! Have you seen 21 Jump Street? Hilarious! Anyway, remember this song from 2009? I do, it's one of my favourites and I love the remix. I am doing Kyler first then Megan. Have fun reading!**

**NOW READ!**

"They are about to operate on her." Our technology specialist says as I sit on a chair; rubbing my temples. I nod as there is silence again. They say that marriage gives you someone to talk to about anything, well I should've gotten married. I am the sexiest man on Earth, apparently I never grow old; but it runs in the family. Something to do with the brain, Megan has it too. I have sandy blond hair with a cowlick in front and really pale, ice blue eyes. I am 6 feet tall and I am rarely seen in a suit. Aside form that, I am a bachelor, and I don't mind that; but there are some cons to that. Megan's eyes are the same colour as the base, there are like paint splatters on them, I still don't know where they come from.

Finnick is my nephew, the son of my half brother from my dad's side. My mom was raped by my dad when she was 18 and she got me. Long story short, I got rich by myself and I got a million dollar scholarship to Ryerson, before being chosen as a Mayor.

Hours later, my eyes are wide open. I didn't sleep until she said she made it.

Even then, I didn't. It's my fault.

* * *

I am lying down but sitting up on my hospital bed, with my right arm on its black sling on my stomach, flipping through channels when I see my face on TV. I stop my channel surfing and watch, still holding on to the thin, black remote. It's a celebrity channel, Capitol Crazy.

"We all thought she wouldn't make it, here's her recent tweet." They read my board tweet out loud then my first tweet after I woke up.

"After the attempted assassination and/or murder when she was done making a speech, releasing shocking news. Our eye candy heartthrob alongside Finnick Odair will be on scene soon again,"

I flip to forward before they start talking about me again. It goes on a show I used to watch. I settle down and watch it. I think of my coach, his raging face when I come there. I have missed some practices and I have my first game soon...

Wow, I have a _lot _to do.


	30. Chapter 31

**Chapter 36**

Gale POV

_**Song: Summit-Skrillex**_

**Hey guys! Well, another chapter, I love this song; it has Ellie Goulding in it. Uh…Madge is in this chapter; she reminds me of FAN.I will do Megan POV later kind of want to do his right now. **

**NOW READ!**

The sun is beating down on my back as I stand in the square with Thom. Miners today had a choice of going there, or helping with the District's first public Victory Party. It is close to summer but it shouldn't be _this _hot. I'd rather be hunting or trading at the Hob, anything but being here and listening to Madge's authority speech. Megan is working quietly on some busted speakers and input systems. I thanked her for taking me away from the whipping post with Megan, the two girls that hate me the most.

It's….unbelievable actually; it feels like I owe them for risking their lives and going through a rare storm close to summer. They could have left me to die. When I saw Madge walking to school, I thanked her, trying not to show too much hate.

"_Thanks Madge," She looks up at me and laughs. My eyebrows shoot to the top of my forehead. "If Megan wasn't there, I would watch you die, then make a death scene from it. So, your welcome, you should be lucky Megan brought up the law and all that sh*t."_

_She bowed then stood straight again. "Well, uh thanks got to go." I ask with a bit too much fear. She just shakes her head and says, "Of course! If you tell _anyone _we had this conversation, Bertha will visit you that night." She turns on her heels and leaves._

_Who's Bertha?_

So now, she is in the square, using a megaphone, assigning us to jobs.

"I am the boss of you, and Megan is too, but I take all authority," She says with a smirk, "And expect me to use this _all _day." She has a creepy grin on her face as she yells some more.

I am a_ bit_ scared of her. Scratch that, a _lot_.

"Who here knows how to hold lights or cut open wires?" She asks, no one knows that, "Well then, Hawthorne, Evans you are there." She says with a smirk. I practically run there. I go over to Megan. Her hair is extremely curly today. She is in a pair of old, faded, ripped skinny jeans and a purple loose shirt, tied behind her back. She has coal dust all over her. Her left arm is working on the speakers while her right is in a sling. I need to thank her too.

She is on her phone and it's on speaker. An angry male voice is talking and she looks like she doesn't care. We are standing behind her and Thom looks kind of excited. I don't know if he's excited to get shocked with electrical cords or he just wants to see her. But why?

"Coach, calm…" She says as she suddenly pulls her hand back and I see something like a lightning bolt. "No, you almost _died_, you have missed practices, and you say that you are going to play in nationals! Just thank the Lord that Ryerson _loves _you! Your throwing arm is ruined!" He starts to cough, "All this yelling at you is making my throat hurt."

"Maybe, if you listen to me, you will stop. I had four surgeries, I cannot practice right now! Nationals are not for another few months. Chill, please I will practice!" She says, "I just need a few more weeks, my arm and everything will be better." She says.

"Fine, but if you slack when you come back, I will throw footballs at your back, just like everyone else. Just because you are a girl, doesn't mean you don't get the same treatment." He says still yelling. She laughs a very emotionless one.

"You already did, many times!" They both start laughing. "You know, I am probably going to curse you when I drop this." She says still laughing, "Yeah me too!" He says laughing. "I also have to go to 48 Young Street for my final assignment!" She says laughing. Her laugh is nice and soft, kind of like music. I mentally curse myself for that.

"What?" He says angrily, "Bye coach!" She taps something then murmurs something, sliding the expensive piece of technology back in her pocket. She is playing in the Nationals, a girl?

She shakes her head and continues working. "So," I sit beside her, Thom sits on the other side. She closes her eyes and opens them again. "Madge," she mummers. "Thom, fix these," She says handing him a box of lights. Thom shakes his head and goes to another spot. Megan moves over a bit.

"Now you, I don't know if you know anything else expect for your ABC's…" I hold my chest, acting out hurt. She bites her lip, "But, I think you would love a challenge." She says, tapping her chin. I could really get used to her voice like honey. Lord, I need to stop thinking.

She hands me a speaker, and opens it in no time. "Fix it." She says smiling. "How?" I say looking at the complicated thing. "Want me to _help _you?" She asks with so emotion.

"That would be nice."

* * *

She hasn't been talking to me, but I am dying to say thank you to her. I need to get it out of my system. She saved someone she probably wants dead.

"Uh…Megan?" She is fixing her speaker, and I am supposed to be watching. "Yeah?" She asks putting the tool down and facing me. Her paint splatter like eyes looks up at me.

"I want to thank you, for saving me. I owe you." I say sincerely. "Eh, it was nothing, but it _never _happened, understand? And you _do not _owe me." She says shaking her head.

"Yeah I do." I say as she asks for the toolbox. "No, you don't." She says annoyed. "I do," I could do this all day. "Nah," She says sealing the speaker back up. "I said no the first time. That's it, I saved you with Madge because I was retarded that morning, but the past is the past. Today is today live it. You _don't _owe me." She says getting up to put the speaker on its usual sound in the square. It hasn't been working since I was born.

I let out a breath of frustration. "This isn't your castle back in 5." She glares at me, her arm in the sling dying to get out. "I said I owe you, no arguments." She comes back and sits in front of me.

"I don't know who you think you are, but cut it out! Do you think I have time for you right now! Jesus, I haven't seen a guy like you with such a thick skull! You don't owe me. Nod" I did as she said. "Now, you will help me hand the lights Thom fixed. The speaker is fixed, and I practically did it." She marches over to Thom.

* * *

"I want to know something unique about you" I say as I hand her another string of lights. "Like what?" She asks annoyed, "That I find you vexing?" She says hanging the lights, using the street lights for support and standing on a ladder. She climbs down and moves the ladder a bit.

"What does that even _mean_?" I ask, "In English, it means annoying." She says shaking her head.

"Okay," She finally says, "I'm half black." My eyes bug out; she doesn't look it, but her hair, that explains it.

"How?" I ask, handing her some more lights. "Well, my mom is really light colour, and my dad is pale so I got more of his skin tone." She says shrugging; "People know by my hair, I didn't straighten it today" I nod. "It's really curly." She says shaking her head.

"It's not really common anymore." She says shrugging again, "I like it," She smiles. "I get to see two different colours every time we have a reunion"

"That is really interesting." She nods, "I'm done, and you can leave now." She says smiling; I just noticed that she has dimples when she does. "No, I want to know more about your family."

Madge is directing more people. That girl is not as sweet as she looks.

* * *

"Well, my uncle Bob, he is really dark and whenever I straighten out my hair, he always says 'Are you trying to act white?' We are really mean to each other. She says laughing at the memory. I asked her about her mom and she didn't want to talk about it.

"So, you like your mom?" I ask in a different way this time. Tears pool in her eyes and I regret asking again. "Is she dead?"

"I don't want to talk about her," She says wiping her eyes. I shrug. We are sitting on the speakers we fixed. I learned that she _is _playing in the Super Bowl everyone watches it, she has done many sports, and graduated from many things. I learned that she is known to be really smart and that she likes to party. She doesn't look that way. I learned that she has trained as a police too and she doesn't know the final assignment. I watch that 2 hour long thing, they don't even know they are getting recorded but it's all real. I will never tell her, but it's hilarious, sneak Rory with me downstairs too when they are all asleep.

I learned that she has known Madge since she was a few days old; and that Madge is really sweet under that scariness. She doesn't bite, but I think she will bite me. We haven't cursed each other but she says if I tell anyone about this, she will take me apart piece by piece.

"Tell me more about your family on your mom's side." She sighs as she tries to remember, I wish I knew my family like that. "Well, Uncle Richie is rich. One time, I wanted the I Pod 300 and my dad said no. he said I didn't need it, that he didn't have it when he was a kid. I told him and he bought it for me." She laughs a bit.

"I still have it at home." She says, "My dad actually didn't mind." I laugh a bit. "You could write a story about them."

"I can." She says smiling. One question hits me in the head, "Have you been to the woods." I ask carefully. "Yeah, my dad takes me, and then to the Hob, I worked there one summer." My eyes bug out of my head. She starts laughing, "Oh, prissy princess can't go to the woods. _Come on _give me some credit." She says laughing some more.

"So, you have traded, stuff?" I ask quietly, she just nods. Surprising, I thought Katniss and I only went there. "Yeah, my dad was just like you until his dad begged him to be Mayor." This girl is really interesting. Her phone buzzes and she looks at it.

"Oh, I have to go; I'll see you when I do." She says getting up. "And remember we _never _had this conversation. I still hate you and you probably hate me." I laugh at this. "Oh, I will see you, and don't worry Princess, I won't"

"Good, bye Hawthorne." She turns on her heel and leaves. "Oh, and Thom, I am still mad at you! Hope you and Bristol had fun when I was gone!" She yells, smirks and continues walking away.

Thom turns a bright red. "Dude, really?" I ask him, he turns redder.


	31. Chapter 32

**Chapter 36**

Megan POV

_**Song: You're my everything- Neverest**_

**Hot boy band, well only one hot guy. I don't know where this chapter is going but bear with me. This is going to probably suck, but you know me, I will probably redo it later. The song she sings is by the passenger, let her go.**

The next few days are a blur. Katniss, Peeta, and Josh making speeches and going to Victory Parties; which I do not partake in due to doctor appointments and therapy, to help me forget what happened. While they do that, I plan the awards with Finnick for the Capitol. I bought my own large condo with my unlimited amount of money.

It large of course with an elaborate kitchen and a modern theme. We have been wearing Swim Ink. clothes, photo shoots, interviews, seeing myself on the magazine, tweeting, teaching Finnick how to use his phone, fixing it since he dropped it in the toilet, going to 12 and finishing up the District for the party, Finnick encouraging me to date, me saying no.

All in all, it's been fun. I love the clothes and stuff. We now have a well-oiled award show. Finnick has been really fun to hang out with as usual. He feels free to talk about Annie around me, because he really never could to protect her; the Capitol could take her away from him.

That makes me scared of what I have to be worried about.

* * *

It's late in the afternoon as I go to see what my snares caught. I check if the electricity is on, to find it isn't; as usual. I go under the rusted flap of the fence and make my way down the woods.

The woods are my only escape. Here, you could talk how you want and think. The winds was whistling through the trees, the leaves are crunching under my boots, I could hear came running around. My feet carry me to one of the two hills, and that's when I see a figure, with a whit guitar in hand, humming quietly with the odd strum of the guitar. She is wearing a pale blue blouse, which fits with her creamy skin that isn't tan, but a nice creamy colour to show that she represents two races; and a dark pair of skinny jeans.

Her straightened hair is tied back in a loose bun. It's Megan, I know. Now, we could hold a conversation for a few minutes without tearing our throats out. I smile as I walk up the hill and sit beside her quietly. She always leaves me wanting to know more about her. She strums the guitar and writes down a note.

I clear my throat and her head snaps to look at me. She did tell me she knew the woods. Her stare is hard to tear away from. I now noticed that her paint-splatter like eyes consist of different shades of yellows, greys, blues, greens, browns. But at the same time we hate to see each other's faces. I just like to see her annoyed and angry. It's like a mission.

"Yes?" She says annoyed. Yes!, "Nothing, just saw youin _my _woods." I told her raising my eyebrow. She shook her head and laughed. "Oh, and I discovered the real story on how you saved me." I told her seriously. Her breath hitched. "Don't-" She starts but I cut her off, "I find it funny. He actually believed it." I said trying to laugh. Her cheeks flare up, "I am one," She says looking at her guitar.

"Why did you save me? I thought you would be clapping with Madge?" I asked, shuddering at the thought of her evil grin. She laughs and shakes her head, dropping her guitar and facing me completely. "I did what was right, I wouldn't want my worst enemy to go through that. And I thought you fitted the category." She says shrugging, "Do you hate me?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just called you my worst enemy because I love you." She says in a sarcastic voice. I change the subject, "What are you doing?" I ask gesturing towards her phone, papers, and her white guitar.

"I had a final project in music to completely graduate," She says letting out a breath. I noticed her sling on her arm was gone. "It's due next week, and I have to write a song. I just finished." She said turning back around to get her guitar. A thought pops up in my mind.

"Can I hear it?" Her eyebrows raise at me and I shrug. "Other people are going to hear it anyway, might as well practice. Besides, I'd rather be hearing this than seeing an empty snare."

"Nah, it's, awful and my voice too. You ears would fall off." She says smiling, her dimples showing up. "Rich Princess can't sing one song? Is she going to pay for someone to sing for her?" I ask innocently. This gets her face red as she picks up her guitar.

"Don't laugh the assignment says it's supposed to be for a guy telling a girl." Is all she mummers before she starts.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

Again I am stunned. Her singing is the most relaxing thing I have ever heard. She beats Katniss's voice by far. It is gentle, it sound like the breeze through the trees. I find myself lost in her voice, but her regular voice pulls me back to the rough reality I live in.

"Was it _that _bad?" She asks her eyes worried. "I thought you fell asleep." She says, letting out a breath. "It was…beautiful." My words hang in the air as she blinks. "I don't lie, I say what I think, and it was amazing." I say gently. "It's not done yet." She says blinking up at me. "Would you seriously think about that after you have broken up with a girl, or you could never get her? That was what my assignment was." She says blinking innocently at me. She is innocent.

"Anytime, if I really loved her." I say, suddenly Katniss finds her way to my mind and I then realize that I wouldn't think about that if I lost her. I loved her as a sister, I had been confusing my own feelings. I am really stupid, I turned never let myself love anyone else because I thought I loved her. Suddenly anger courses through my veins, but I don't show it.

I am now aware of how close we are. I could smell her sweet minty breath and her shampoo. The only thing between us is the guitar. I get an urge to kiss her. I start to lean in but her phone vibrates.

"I-I've got to go." She stutters, gathering her things and running. I run a hand through my hair. A girl I once hated, I almost kissed. I _wanted _to kiss her. Everything in me wanted to. I could have until her damn phone ruined it. Am I starting to get feelings for her? A Mayor's daughter, who is used to big houses and extravagant foods. An eye-candy that anoyone would pay to see? I could never get her, I don't deserve her.

Nah, maybe it's just because I'm tired; but when am I not?


	32. Chapter 33

**Chapter 37**

Megan POV

_**Song: I won't let you go (Darling) - Hedley**_

**Writers block right now, what should I write about? I kind of know and I am going to drawl it out before they go to the arena so bear with me. Hedley again, I know; but this song is really good, I was surfing for things to put on my IPod and I found it. So here it goes…**

Days felt like years after that day with Gale in the woods of 12. We were about to _kiss_. I don't know what I should feel towards him at all; so I decided to call Finnick up who is in the Capitol since he says he hates the smae enviroment for too long, so he can't stay in one place for too long. He was home at 4 for a while, and I need to get some final assignments for school done. I need to do a teaching project; where I get sent somewhere to teach a post-secondary program for a month. After this, Finnick and I are hanging out.

Now I am in the middle of teaching class, and my experience contract is being said. My name is called and I am snapped back to reality.

"Miss. James are you paying _any _attention to what I am saying?" Mr. Rilo demands. I swallow and look at my surroundings, a big classroom with lots of big bay windows. Ryerson alright.

"Yes, Mr. Rilo. Sorry." I say, my face turning into the colour of my red ballet slippers. He rolls his eyes, "Well, let's start with you. You are going to teach District 12, first ever post-secondary Business and Politics for 2 months. The majority of the summer," He says in the Distract 5 accent that everyone tries to hide, sounds like old British, but mine sounds less prominent than his, its barely there, "You will be teaching the miners, the graduates of their High School and the merchants." I nod, _wait _that means Gale. I mentally swear _a lot _"But sir," I start, he holds a hand up, "Those kids are reckless and out of control. I believe you can handle it, you _are _my best student. You start as soon as you get back with a month off of football, and the profiles are here," He hands me a file, "You start soon, so I advise that you get yourself together, and start preparing lessons."

I am _so _screwed.

* * *

"What's so bad about teaching D12 kids? That will be really cool; I mean you can fix 'em, they can't be that reckless. You already know the stuff." Finnick says to me as we walk down the Capitol streets. It may look like a rainbow, but in a time like this, you just don't care.

He turns a corner and I follow suit. "It's not _that,_" I say, running a hand through my hair, "I mean, I have a _gazillion _assignments. I have to write a damn song! I have to make a dance with a classmate, uh Jay" see, I can barely remember his name, "I have to do my final assignment for my police certification, but they said that's next year after the Quarter Quell; I have to take 2 months of football off, and train at home like the rest of the rookies on the team. Then I have to perform it and then my group has to perform a group song."

He laughed and shook his head. "To me, you shouldn't be even playing football, I mean, they could step on you." I scowled up at him and he laughed again, "And the song, it should be almost done, the dance should be the _easiest_ the assignment next year, _next year _sounds fun, I would take those 2 months and have _actual _fun. I mean dude, you have this down; and you call _me _stupid. Oh your life is _so _hard."

"I _will _hurt you." I say scowling up at him again. He just pats me head like a dog and we continue to walk; until someone bumps into me. I am immediately knocked over; and to think that after years of doing football, I should be sturdy as a rock. Finnick had went to go get some fast food, I still don't know how he isn't fat.

The person offers me a hand, which I ignore. I stand up to see that I am looking at the ending of a male's chest. I look up to see the brightest green eyes, well to me, and blonde hair that looked good on him. He looked normal.

"Sorry, didn't watch where I was going." He starts, I cut him off, "Well clearly," I say, try to move away but he stops me. I can't help but see how good looking he is. He is smiling down at me as I scowl up at him.

"Are you okay? Here, name's Chase; Chase Lavine." He says holding out his much larger hand.

"Megan, Megan James." I say shaking it. It's warm and I let go before I get too lost in the moment. Everything seemed to stop around us. "Uh…are you here for long?" He asks carefully. I shake my head, "Not really."

"Oh," Is all he says, clearly looking disappointed. Why would he? "Well I am here until tomorrow," I add. He looks down at me again, his green eyes looking amazing. "Give me your phone," He asks, "Um, why?" I ask stupidly, drunk on bright green eyes. "Just, give me the phone." He asks patiently. I shrug and hand over by white IPhone. He taps the screen and hands it back over. "Now, I know you might be busy, but I want you to call me later." He says winking at me.

"Thank God I am clumsy sometimes." He adds before he leaves. He leaves me there and Finnick comes up to me, thrusting a fast food bag in my face, already eating his fries. I say my thanks and he nods.

"What happened there?" He says while chewing a fry, "Like, I saw you and that actor dude that everyone fantasizes about." I pop a fry into my mouth and I try to concentrate on the heavenly taste. I have no appetite for food lately, but if I didn't eat it, Finnick would probably smack me upside the head, when I said it was abuse, he said it is friendly love; then he did it again. But today, I kind of do.

"He knocked me to the ground, told me to give my phone, I kind of hesitated and then he programed his number and thanked God that he knocked me to the ground." I said, stuffing my face with fries. Finnick does the same.

"So…are you going to call him?" He asks, looking down and raising an eyebrow. I shrug, eating another fry. "Maybe, I have a class to teach so it won't really work." I can practically feel him rolling his eyes at me. "Well, if _all _teachers did that, like 12% of our population would have never existed. You should give the dude a chance." He says shrugging. I stuff my face with fries again. "Well, if you like him so much, why don't _you _call him? Hmm?"

He rolls his eyes again, "Sorry baby, I was born straight." He says winking down at me. We both have to wear Swim Ink. things in public. It's really cool clothes though. I am wearing red ballet flats with a red blouse and black skinny jeans. It's a really hot day, Finnick is just wearing a black shirt with a logo in front and the guy plaid shorts that go up to their knees.

"I just met him though. For all I know, he could be a professional serial killer and _I _am his next victim." I say stuffing my face with fires again. "I mean," I start between chews, "He looks nice and all, hot too. Well of course, he is an actor and he has like muscle like _real _muscles." I say remembering him again.

"Well, Miss. Dreamy, call him. Like, you are obviously starting to like him. Learn more about him, you know? Be the fun teacher that dates this hot actor." He says; that's what people don't get, Finnick is so smart, and down to earth. They think he is stuck up but when you dig really deep, ignoring the flirtatious remarks and snarky ones too, he is really nice and understanding.

"Then, call to thank _me _later." He says, grabbing a handful of fries from my bag and stuffing it into his mouth. I grab some of his too; and he laughs at my courage to take his food. He whacks me upside the head _again_. He doesn't do it hard, but it's enough to annoy me; kind of.

* * *

We walk down the extravagant hall and we stop at his.

"Call the dude," He says unlocking the door, "Or expect _lots _of whacks upside the head." He smiles innocently as I scowl up at him, "Bye," He closes the door.

Well, I love my head so I did.


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 38**

Megan POV

_**Song: I won't give up- Jason Mraz**_

**Dude is cool, listen to it if you are cool. It's one of those recent songs that you are like hmmm…sounds older, but it was done like last year LOL! Well, my awesome reviewer FAN helped me out and knocked out my writers block. Teaching a class, hmmm, the next few chapters are going to be **_**very **_**eventful? Who want memories of when she was younger from her dad's POV? I've been thinking of it, if I get a good response, next chapter will be it. **

After I called him up, he had set up a date with me at the beach. Before then, I got the textbooks I need to handout, test templates, notebooks, pens, pencils, paper, the whole kit. I also got them Macbook Air's to help them type reports. The laptop is just like my own, I brought mine too to show them how to use it under the special projector.

That had taken two days, I had the lessons planned, the classroom checked out (Which was surprisingly big), my students names down and everything set. Now in reality, I was annoying the hell out of Finnick.

"Okay, the blue one make my look like a slut, and the red one makes me look to desperate!" I said as he told me to pick the red one. He rubs at his face for the hundredth time today.

"Okay, truth is I hate both! They both look the damn same!" He says, obviously frustrated. "I need food," He says slowly as he holds his stomach. He makes his way to the kitchen; where I could still see him since the condo is an open concept one. He rifles through the stainless steel, double door fridge; and I hold in a laugh as he comes out with half of it to make a sandwich.

"Buy some bread used to make subs, forgot the name." He says while stuffing his face with some of the meat. I roll my eyes and drop the dresses. "_Finnick!_" I whine.

"_What?!_" He says, using the same whining tone. I cross my arms over my chest. I am in baggy sweat pants and a tank top with my hair unstraightened and my face covered in a green clay mask. It is only 4, but I need time to get ready. I have a date with Chase at the park, I have to meet him at Snow's Fountain though, he says it is a surprise.

"_You _made me call him, so _you _come and pick out my outfit, you moron!" I yell at him. He groans and comes over, dropping the sandwich he was making. He looks through my clothes.

"Oh Lord, what am I doing? It doesn't get any manlier than this." He groans he tosses me white skinny jeans, a light blue button up blouse, and white flats; which he throws at me. I have to say, it looks nice yet casual and not desperate. I smile.

"Thank you!" I yell, throwing my arms around his neck in a friendly hug, he hugs back. "Whatever it takes to get back to making my food. Oh and you hair looks like the devil smacked you in the face." He says, and in the last part backing up as I throw a pair of shoes at him.

* * *

I walk up to the large fountain with the President's statue in it. It sounds like a flowing river as I keep walking towards it. I see a figure and my hands instantly get clammy. I check my breath, minty as always, my hair is straightened and there is a white hairband with a bow on top. I didn't bring a jacket, but there is no need for it since it is just a breeze for now. I have to get back early to sleep because Finnick and I have an award show to run tomorrow.

I go up to the figure and I see perfect, white teeth in a smile, I instantly remember it from yesterday. Chase. I am getting closer and I see his bright green eyes flicker on me once, and as he does a double take. I blush and he almost jogs up to me.

"You look amazing." He says in his husky tone that makes me warm all over. Finnick told me not to wear make-up because I never do. I now have to grocery shop again. Chase leans down slowly and kisses my cheek. His warm lips linger on it and I miss it when he stands up straight again. I blush yet _again _as he takes my hand. It feels warm and smooth.

"Have you been to the Park?" He asks nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair tousled from the wind; while the other is occupied by mine. I am now grateful for Finnick's choice for my outfit, he isn't dressed up.

"No," I say truthfully, "This will be my first time." He nods and I look up at him and I see a soft smile on his lips. "I love your eyes," He says while stopping to look at me, "They are like…paint splatters." I blush again. "It's taking a lot not to kiss you right now," He says, his eyes flickering to my lips. I instantly lick them. His arms slide around my waist, pulling me closer. I could smell is musky scent and his peppermint breath.

He leans down until our faces are centimeters apart. "Can I kiss you?" He asks, "Tell me to stop if you don't want me to. My mind is swirling at the close proximity and I want him to, but if I try to talk right now, nothing will come out. His bright green eyes flicker down at my lips again as he places his on mine. Warmth instantly floods throughout my body as I place my hand on his cheek. He pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I run a hand through his hair and I smile when shudders.

I break this kiss for air. We are both out of breath; he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear, making me feel that same warm feeling again. "Now, I think we should go if we actually want to go on a date." He says winking at me, and pulling me into a run.

* * *

He had set up a nice picnic for us with candles. It was a truly romantic. I learned that he is 20, a famous actor that I didn't even know until now, he is the most sweet and caring guy I have ever met. He made me feel special and wanted. One thing I don't want is for him to cheat on me like others have.

We are now standing in front of my door and we stop. He looks at me again and smiles, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you soon." He says, stroking my cheek. He kisses my head and leaves. He makes me feel warm, just warm; there is nothing else to describe. He knows that we are both busy and we could have to text and video chat a lot.

I walk into my condo to see Finnick sleeping on the couch. Now most girls would be like _aw so cute, _but I throw a pillow at him and he instantly sits up.

"I wasn't sleeping." He says groggily, stretching. I smirk as I throw another cushion at him. "I didn't say you were." I say shrugging. He gives me a look, "You've been kissed by that Chase idiot, haven't you?"

"No, well yes." I say sighing as I remember it. I sit down on the loveseat on the right of him and he lays down again, twiddling his thumbs. He _cannot _stay still.

"Watch out for him, there are a lot of heartbroken girls out there because of him." He says sternly. Look at a black kettle calling the other one black. "And _you _haven't?" I ask, removing my hairband and tossing it onto the coffee table. "Well, that's me to other girls, not you and I don't want to see you hurt." He says gently. "Just… be careful, you are giving him a lot of time to do other things since you are not constantly here." He says in a warning tone.

"Uh huh." I say half-heartedly. "We have a show to run Finnick, you should be heading back." I say getting up and going into the large washroom to change.

"Just be careful."

By the time I get back, he is knocked out on the couch, curled up and looking younger than 20. I throw a blanket over him and he turns a bit.

"Thanks." I say quietly as I turn out the lights and head into my bedroom out of the two.


	34. Chapter 35

**Chapter 37**

Megan POV

_**Song: Saturday-Hedley/ Heaven's gonna wait for you-Hedley**_

**I Couldn't decide, both so good. The first one describes what FAN and I are going through, the second also does, FAN listen to it! This chapter is again mind driven so I don't know what will come out of it, the award show of course, but the rest Idk! What do you think about Chase Lavine? He sounds pretty good to me; I will try to describe him better in this chapter. **

The next day came as fast as I expected it to. Well, my last days before going off to teach people who can't stay still for their lives. Frustrated, I huff and I remember that I am standing beside Finnick, awaiting our call to open the 75th Annual Capitol Awards. We tried to make it fun this year; and I hope they think so too, because I use this show to fall asleep after football practice. My dad actually lasted half the show!

"Are you nervous?" Finnick asks me smugly, holding his microphone. I shake my head and look at my sparkling ballet flats that match my knee-length dress that is also silver and sparkling with a sweetheart neckline. Finnick is dressed up in a classic suit, his copper hair unruly, as it always is.

"Yeah, let's stick with _that _answer." He says with an eye roll. I smack his arm and he holds it as if I broke it. I stick my tongue out at him and he does it back. He starts tapping his shoe to kill time since he just has to always move. He alternates from doing that to throwing his microphone up and down. I just hold mine and twirl the stray pieces of my straightened hair that fell out of my messy bun. In the beginning, we are doing a song; just going to random celebrities' and making them laugh by saying things. It's on the fly then Finnick will do a harp solo which was his idea since he says he is heaven-sent.

He must have heard something in his ear piece because he squeezes my hand quickly; in a friendly, comforting way before making his way to the second entrance to the stage. I wait there for a few minutes and I hear a harp going, and the crowd laughing.

* * *

The crowd loves the show; they laugh at everything we do, especially when we came out in swim suits, advertising Swim Ink. We decide to skip out on the after-party, even though we were expected there. I had one of those nightmares that I do every night so I am now tired. I woke up at 4, not being able to sleep last night; to Finnick watching a movie saying he wasn;t able to sleep either.

Now back in my condo, I decide to ask Finnick why I have these nightmares; it's just like I am going to hell when I sleep. I trust him and he answers me like a sibling; treats me like one too, and I appreciate that. Now, changed in more comfortable clothes, he sits on my couch, flipping through channels, I have too and I sit on the other leather couch.

"Finnick?" I ask quietly, his head snaps toward me and his green eyes are understanding. "Yeah?" He scans me over, "Is something wrong?" He asks worriedly. "Can we talk about..something?" He nods and shuts off the TV, giving me his full attention. "Sure."

"Well, uh...I've been having these dreams, and they are so vivid," I start. He gives me a knowing look. "It scares me, it's about the Games, and I see everything again. It's like a piece of me is still there, I thought it would stop after a few days..."

He shakes his head, "I know what you're talking about, and they never really do." He says softly. "I still have them. You know why Abernathy from 12 drinks?" He asks. I shake my head. "Well, story time, come over here." I go over to sit beside him.

"Once upon a time, the Hunger Games occurred. People kill, fight, get hurt and all that shit." He starts, I nod, urging him to go on. "Well, when they do that, they think it's a one-time show, you know you go home and everything is all good. Well no, it isn't The reason why he drinks is because he uses it to numb the pain. You know that feeling of guilt and awfulness?" He asks, his voice and eyes soft. I nod again, "I do too. My brother drunk like that sometimes when he came back, and when I went too, he almost started again y'know? His little brother going in, he didn't like it."

"What I do is I get drunk on plain living; I see you do too. But inside Megan, it's a war zone I sense that yours is too; and don't ever feel that you can't talk to me about it; I really don't mind. So from now on tell me, promise?"He asks, and i nod. He smiles and envelopes me in a hug. He lets go.

"Hell, you are too young for this." He says shaking his head.

"And you aren't?" I ask, he's only 20 and he went in when he was younger than me. He laughs and gives me a playful shove


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapter 38**

Megan POV

_**Song: Trojans-Atlas Genius **_

**Well, hello again. And nice one THGfan 12, never thought of that! I am going to the D12 celebration, shortly then start the teaching, it is going to be eventful; but I NEED INSPERATION for the things that could happen like pranks to her and stuff. What do you think FAN?**

I am now putting trays of food on the long tables for the District celebration tonight; it was an idea that Madge and I presented to Matt, who gladly said yes. He was tired of their house being trashed after the Capitol citizens left, and the Mayors. Now everyone could be involved.

Last night, before I left Chase came to my condo and skipped the party to hang out with me. He called me crazy due to the things I did at the award show. He won an award for The Hottest Actor of The Year. He loves the weird ball of fluff I call hair and he always plays with it. He twirls it between his fingers and calls it perfect. He is a very soft-spoken person who I _think _listens to me. We spent most of the night just hearing each other's breathing as I listened to his heartbeat. Our relationship is perfect so far.

Whenever we kiss, I feel warm; that is all I could say about it. Some people say you feel sparks or tingles, but this just feels warm and feeling warm and safe in his arms is all I need right now. Now for Finnick, he is bothering his aunt in District 7, and so far his texts state that his presence and constant moving is annoying her. He seems to be proud of it.

Football is off for the duration of my teaching. Since I am a Rookie, he said to think of it as a gift. I think you get the feel that my Coach is hardcore.

I set down a few more plates of food and I go for the drinks. Matt had ordered different foods and drinks that had been cooked that brought here. Night had fallen and the party is in about half an hour. Madge is just making sure everything is going well; walking around and acting like the boss.

I set down a few more drinks, and then I wipe my hands on my pale pink, strapless dress that has a bow at on the back that ties it back that has a simple design on the front, followed by my white ballet flats and a white bow holding my straightened hair I also managed to get it relaxed earlier, so I spend less time in the morning on it for the next 2 months.

"What are you guys doing? 25 more minutes' people; _move_!" Madge yells into her beloved megaphone. I smile to myself, Madge is something else. She is on a white dress, white flats and a white hairband in her hair. Her dress is also a simple one; because Katniss is the one shinning here, not us.

I go to check the music which will blast through the speakers from my Laptop. The District got to request what they wanted to listen to, so I got to that for the rest of the night, when Chase went home. The only other people helping right now are some people from Town. I play the Capitol anthem for testing and Madge yells at me.

"Take that thing off! Play _real _music; _move it!_" She yells at me. I flinch as the megaphone makes her voice louder than it already is. I change it to another random song and she smiles and walks away. I roll my eyes as I test another song. I put it on shuffle, remembering to delete the anthem.

Who wants a visit from Bertha?

* * *

Everyone is enjoying the party and as long as they are, there is no problem. Madge and I are walking around; making sure everything is in line. The square is packed and everyone is eating, drinking and laughing. Madge goes to check on something else and I am left there standing alone. Hands cover my eyes and I silence a shriek.

"Guess who?" A male voice says, I know it. "Lying, cheating bastard." I say, ripping his hands off my face. It's Thom. We were _best _friends, well still are until last summer.

_I was just hanging out with him in his house. His mom and dad were gone; dad to the mines and his mom getting some things from town. We were just lounging, my feet were on his lap and his hands were linked lazily behind his head. Thom is good-looking, anyone could see that; with his almost-black hair and his almost-brown eyes and his facial features, he is._

_We were just talking, being friends for the last 3 years makes it easy to talk to him. All of a sudden he stops and looks at me._

"_What?" I say casually, his eyes are full of something I can't describe. "Is there something on my face?" I ask him, rubbing at it._

"_I need to tell you something." He says. He takes my feet off his lap and his hands gram my hips, pulling me to a very close proximity to him. His eyes are still on mine. "Let's try something, new." He breathes out, his voice low. "W-what?" I manage to stutter out, the closeness is really distracting and I am surprised when I manage to talk. _

"_I want to be more than friends." He says in the same low voice, now I am aware of how close his face is to mine. "If that's okay with you." He says again. He pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear, his touch gentle. "We could."_

"_That's all I needed." He says gently before placing his lips on mine. They are warm, just warm. We pull away and I laugh. He gives me a weird look and I laugh again. I had never imagined kissing him._

_The next few weeks of the summer are fun. Hand holding, stealing kisses. I thought that everything was perfect. That was until I caught him and Bristol making out, full force behind the Hob. When I ask him, he says I am crazy that he barely knows me. Tears form in my eyes and I run to Madge's house._

_I avoid him for the next few days, taking side roads instead of main ones. When I do see him, he tries to talk to me but I ignore him. He got angry and told him we were _trying _something, that we weren't together._

Now in the present, fury courses through my veins and I slap him, so hard my hand stings and when I look at it, it's red. It takes me a split second to register what I did, and it feels good. "I deserved that." He says, hurt showing in his eyes. I miss when we were friends, but now I don't care.

I see another figure behind him, smirking; obviously Gale. "I shouldn't be surprised that dumb and dumber are hanging out." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Thom pulls me to the side of the party, and he has to yell over the booming music.

"I'm sorry about everything! I never meant to hurt you!" I nod, remembering what he did, tears threaten to spill out of my eyes, but I hold it in. "I think we are better as friends." What really hurt is that I got my hopes up that he was different, that he would never cheat on me like every other guy had, nothing else did. What he did was nothing I haven't seen. Guys have done worse to other girls when they cheat on me; Madge says the next person who does, Bertha will be used.

"Yeah, I think so too! I bet you thought I was different!" I nod my head sadly. "Well, I'm just as bad as the others, and you have every right to be mad at me! How about we catch up at the bar in the Seam, uh in a couple of weeks, yeah?" I nod again. He pulls me into a quick hug and leaves. I sigh and I go to look for Madge. I find her at the table and she quickly gulps down some champagne.

"Madge Undersee! How could you!" I yell at her, trying to copy her dad's voice. Her head whips around towards me and she is already blubbering an apology, she stops when she knows it's me and she pushes me. I laugh and she starts laughing too.

"What? It's delicious like Chase, tell me about him you moron! I thought I was your best friend!" She yells at me over the music.

"Chase is perfect! He is so sweet and gentle," She cuts me off, "And hot!" She says, smirking. "Listen, if he cheats on you like every other guy has, I seriously do not have a problem getting out Bertha. She's been lonely in my closet!" She says, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Of course! How could I make you miss that opportunity! ?" I yell to her over the music.

She just smirks. I use the opportunity to take a drink myself, it is delicious; but I decide to leave it at that and Madge and I start to walk around, admiring what we organized.  
Overall the night is a huge success; Madge and I have time to catch up, Katniss and Peeta loved it and everyone was included. The lives between Town and The Seam faded for the night; and everyone forgot their differences. It's how it should be, everyone should be united as one.  
Cleanup is done by hired Capitol maids and I have a chance to go home and get ready for 2 months of hell.


	36. Chapter 37

**Chapter 41**

Megan POV

_**Song: Invincible-Hedley/Latin Hits - Summer Edition 2012 (Part 1 of 2)**_

**I am invincible baby! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, some personal stuff. All good now! I love this song, it encourages me. Oh and I **_**love **_**Latin music, especially Michael Telo and Henry Mendez oh and Charlie Rodriguez. Weird obsession, I don't even have a bit of Latin in me. So, teaching time; what's going to happen? I changed my pen name BTW I actually like this one better SugarCakes123 (Former Osas1234) has a ring to it. What else...idk just r and r; I'm open to ideas and did you see my profile pic? I love it, totally describes me. I took away some chapters so it may be messed up, sorry I will fix it. **

**Enough about me, read!**

The next morning, the alarm on my phone woke me up. It rang one of the most annoying songs ever. I forced myself to open my eyes and face reality. I turn off the alarm; and I go to do my daily routine. Shower, brush my teeth, straighten my hair and get dressed. Since I am teaching today, I don`t know what to wear. I stare at my closet for a few minutes before settling for a light yellow sundress, a light-wash short jean jacket, and some white flip-flops. It`s really warm out because it`s almost summer. I decide to put my hair in a messy bun.

Chase texts me and my heart flips happily.

**Chase: **Hey babe, have a nice day there, wanna meet me l8r wanna take you out for dinner for one month anniversary kisses

**Me: **Sure tht would be nice miss u

**Chase: **Miss u too, don`t let them get in ur hair gotta go see you soon

**Me: **KK

I get all the stuff I need together including the tote bags everyone will get which consists of notebooks, a MacBook, pens, highlighters, pens, pencils, and other stuff you need for school. After that, I carry my heavy load; not forgetting _my _stuff and laptop and I head out.

* * *

When I step into the fair sized, beige classroom, everyone is loud and out of control. I see that Gale has a girlfriend due to seeing him eating a girl`s face off; a few people a trying to balance books on their head, and there are a few groups around.

The room had a whole messy, loud vibe to it that I already hated. I set down the tote bags. 25 rebellious students, great! The room has a white board that looks new and clean. I look at the outdated projector then out the opened window. They paid to take this; why don`t they take it more seriously

They don`t even register that I am there until I blow a whistle I brought for this; I didn`t want to use my voice, it wouldn`t do a thing. They all stop and look at me. Gum falls from a blonde girl`s mouth and the whole loud vibes are gone to silent and waiting.

"What the hell are you doing there? Take a seat; or are you waiting for your golden chair?" One Seam boy asks, I want to slap him; but that would be abuse.

"No, I am your teacher and anymore snarky remarks; this won't be easy for either of us." I say in a matter-of-factly tone. Everywhere is silent as everyone shuffles to take a seat. Townies in front; then it kind of fades off to the Seam kids; segregation much.

"So, for the next two months, I am your teacher. You guys paid for this so I will try my best. After this, I will help you guys apply for jobs mainly is District 2. You guys will all be getting a package that I bought to help you guys out."

Laughter erupts in the room, but I keep my posture. Comments ring out just like a song.

"Bullshit, come take a seat Princess, oh and make sure to clean it a bit first; don't want to get some coal on that pretty dress." I cringe at the name, Gale only calls me that, some people snicker; but I ignore it. There are other ones fired at me, ones that make me want to leave; but when I spoke to my dad, he said to stay strong. And I will.

"Okay, all of you shut the hell up I am your teacher; now are we going to start this day or what?" A few of them gasp as they sit down

Score 1: Megan/Score 0: Class

* * *

"So that is how your laptop works, your textbook is in there too, bring it to class every day." I say finishing my lesson on how to use the laptop. Previously, I explained _everything. _From the textbooks to the course outlines and the jobs they could get in the future.

Now, class is over and half of them are heading to the mines, and the other half to their homes. I guess you know which half is going to the mines. Everyone packs up and leaves except for one person; Gale.

I go to my desk and I sit on the revolving chair. I tap my pen, ignoring his eyes glaring through my skull as I check my phone. He hasn't left.

"Can I help you?" I ask, a little too politely, almost sarcastically; good. "Yep," Is all he says before sauntering up to the front on the room, to my desk; and towers over me from my sitting positing, his steel, gray eyes glaring holes down at me. I smirk and stand up, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Did you have a problem with the introductory lesson? We are doing politics first; then business which is harder. Or is it the laptop-"He cuts me off, even when standing, it doesn't make much of a difference, he is still towering over me like every guy does.

"Why are you everywhere I go?" He literally growls at me. It doesn't affect me in any way.

"I could say the same about you Hawthorne but I have w bit more manners being the Mayor's daughter of 5 and all." I growl back at him. All I want to do is go to the train station, take an express train to the Capitol to see Chase.

There is a pregnant silence before I decide to break it, "Listen, just because I know you a little bit, doesn't mean I will mark you based on your attitude towards me; Quid Pro Quo." I say, "You treat me good in class and respect me as I teacher, I will treat _you _good and class and respect you as a student."

He still glares down at me, trying to intimidate me; doesn't work. "If it's about rubbing in my wealth with the package _everyone _got, I don't want to hear it."

Then I remember that day in the woods when I sang to him and we almost kissed. I remembered his citrusy breath on my lips before my phone vibrated. I remember his smoky, citrus laced nature like scent with something else I can't remember, and how my heart leaped in my chest like a fish on land.

But that same feeling, that warm feeling got wiped away as I now saw the anger registered on his face.

"Okay Hawthorne, seriously just tell me why you look like you could punch me right now." I ask tapping my foot. I ignore my vibrating phone and I look up at him.

"I work my _ass _off at those damn mines for how long while you saunter around with you blond boyfriend only to be taught by _you _of _all _people in this damn world!" He begins, "What the hell!" He continues, "You are only _seventeen _for God's sake! It's like being taught by a…an armature!" I raise my eyebrow at this.

"I could tell you that democracy was about eating ice cream and plucking money off trees and you would believe it because _you don't know what the hell this is_! _You _are the armature, _I _am the teacher." I yell back, taken aback by my raised own voice. I uncross my arms from my chest.

"I'm sorry I had an earlier chance to get an education and I'm sorry I was too smart for middle school, but it's just the way it is, if you have a problem, talk to Mr. Rilo, good day Mr. Hawthorne." I say as calmly as I could at the moment, but through gritted teeth; giving a curt nod; collecting my things and leaving him in the empty classroom, speechless.

Score 2: Megan/ Score 0: Class

* * *

"What do you think? A little too…sexy?" I ask Chase, who is currently standing in the dorrway to my condo. In reality, I look like road kill! I have a clay mask on, baggy pants and a grey tanktop on with my hair a mess.

He chuckles as he gives me a kiss. It's sweet and passionate. "Anything is sexy on you." He says when we break apart; in a way that makes shivers go up my spine. He is in khaki's and a nice white shirt. There is some of my mask on his face.

"Oh, grey really suits you." I say, trying to get some of it off; although I could barely reach; I manage to get some off, but not all. He laughs as I try.

"Oh, wait brought you flowers." He says handing them to me, then kissing me on the cheek; making his lips caked in grey. "Ah, gross." He says jokingly as he tries to wipe it off.

"Thanks," I say as I look at them, they smell amazing, and it relaxes me instantly from my stressful day. We walk inside and he takes a seat. "Sorry I wasn't ready earlier, the class had a few problems and stuff, then a student had a bone to pick with me after-" He doesn't let me finish, he gets up and places his lips on mine to stop my apology. I pull him down a bit further and I deepen the kiss; he puts a hand under my butt, making me straddle him.

He runs a hand through my messy light brown hair and I stifle a moan. He pulls away and kisses down my neck slowly, his warm lips taking its sweet time. He dips down to my collar bone, sucking on it lightly.

"Chase," I start; it comes out more like a moan. "Chase, I've got to get ready." I remind him. He makes a sound and stops. His blonde hair is messy as it always is, and his lips are kiss swollen. I see some of my mask of his face; I bet he has more on than I do. He lets me down and I blush.

"C'mon and get that off, you have more of it on than me." I say, grabbing his much larger hand and heading to the large bathroom.

* * *

Dinner was great, although since I eat like a bird, I couldn't finish it. Chase didn't mind though, he ate the rest. Now, we are it my place and we are picking out a movie.

"So how come you didn't know me before now?" He asks me from the couch. I am on my knees on the floor by a box; in much more comfortable clothes trying to pick out a movie, I leaf through the titles; _27 Dresses, Last Song, Teen Spirit…._

"I don't know; I don't really watch that many movies, this was my dad's, he always bought them so I had something to watch when I was actually home for the whole day. We should watch The Last Song; it has Liam Hemsworth in here!" I say happily.

"So, you know _him, _but now me; I'm hurt!" He says, placing a hand on his firm chest. I shrug, still smiling; "Sorry." I put in the movie and I press _play. _There are thousands of movies on TV in the Capitol, but they don't have the classics.

I go back to sit on the couch and Chase wraps his muscular arm around my shoulder, squeezing me to his chest. "It's fine actually; you are the first girl I've dated that doesn't cling to me like lint." I smile, "Well, you are the first guy I've dated that's three years older than me." I retort. My face his pressed to his chest so it's a bit muffled; I bring my head up and I give him a quick kiss and I get drunk by his taste. I try to pull away but he smiles into the kiss and pulls me closer to him. I pull away though; wanting to see the beginning of the movie, he groans.

"I wanna see this." I tell him. He tries to kiss me again, but it ends up on my cheek. I laugh at his frustration.

"Nice try." Is all I say before we get lost in the movie.

* * *

We are in the middle of the movie; my head on his chest, his muscular arms with broad shoulders attached to them wrapped tightly almost protectively around my waist; his lips resting on the top of my head; a nice warm blanket is on us…

"Can I ask you something?" Chase suddenly says, his deep voice ringing out; while Miley is on the beach with Liam.

"Sure," I say still looking at the TV just in time to see Miley caked in her smoothie, "What's up?"

"Well," He starts, I pause the movie to give him my full attention, "You know _now _that I'm an actor, and you also know that I have to play certain roles." I nod as he gently takes my chin so I am looking straight at him; into his bright green eyes and his handsome face. "So that means I may have to kiss people…" He trails off; I lace my hand in his to continue.

"So, what if I have to do a make-out scene with someone?" My stomach drops, I put on my best fake smile, "It's your job, and of course you can." He smiles, and for some reason lets out a sigh of relief, "Good, 'cause I did today." My eyes widen in shock and my stomach wrenches.

"Chase!" I almost yell. I rip his arm that was around my waist; and I drop his hand I was holding. Tears sting my eyes; _he's like the rest of them_. It becomes a mantra in my head. I try to stop them for flowing out, but they do in streams.

I don't know what to do; I could end things now and move on. But no, that would be stupid; it's his job, but he should have at least told me. I feel his arms around my waist again and I slowly look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you. I had so much time to." He kisses my forehead. I rest my head on his chest. "I'm mad at you." I tell him. It's good we turned all the lights off; I don't want him to see the tears that had fallen, so just in case I bury my head in his chest; wanting to hide my face there forever.

"You have every right to be," He says softly, kissing the top of my head, "I feel _so _bad Megan, it isn't even funny. I never want to hurt you again." He adds, he takes a deep breath; I feel it in his chest when he does, "Please look at me." He says sadly, it hearts my heart and I look up at him, his sad, bright green eyes boring into mine; waiting for me to say something. His warm hand gently strokes my cheek a few times, making me feel warm.

"I forgive you." I say slowly, testing the words. Usually, when guys do this to me, I don't talk to them for days; but I think it's time to change. I don't know if it's his amazing green eyes, his perfect body, the way he treats me like I am gold when I'm not; or how he calls me or texts me before I go to sleep every night.

Or the way he kisses me with so much passion, that it makes my head spin. Even the way he holds my hand, or makes me laugh all the time. Or maybe it's the fact that I could trust him. Even the way he could watch a cheesy movie with me without a complaint.

My lips find their way to his and it takes him a few seconds to realize what is happening. He kisses back eagerly as I place my hands on his chest; he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me as close as possible to his body. The kiss is full of unsaid words and emotions. He nibbles a bit on my bottom lip and I part it slightly. His tongue dances on mine; as the kiss gets more intense.

We kiss until we need oxygen. Our faces are flushed and we are panting heavily. He starts kissing my jaw and dips down my neck. I stretch out my neck a bit as he kisses a sensitive spot. He kisses it again and again, making me moan. He does the same action toward my lips this time and kisses me again; although it's short I want more.

"I'll never hurt you again." He says over and over again between kisses. It's the most we've kissed for the past month.

"It's our one month anniversary, or so it says on the front pages of the magazines," I joke, he smiles and pushes my light brown hair from my eyes. "It's fine, everyone messes up sometimes. Now let's watch this movie." I add, he playfully kisses my nose. I press play and we relax.

"Sure." He says still smiling. For the rest of the night, we stay cuddled in each other's embrace and warmth, savouring the time we have together before we will have to part for another few weeks.


	37. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

Megan POV

_**Song: Miguel-Adorn/Mirrors-Justin Timberlake**_

_**Let me adorn you! **_**Amazing song! Oh and Mirrors, so good! Well, I had a writer's block, but I am trying to get rid of it; I also had a school project. Isn't Chase just a sweetheart! Her love life is going to be amazing; but you ask where is this story going? You will see. And a quote from Tumblr, **_**when you are happy, you enjoy the music; but when you are sad, you understand the lyrics. **_**So true!**

**So here it is!**

Chase had left after we finished the movie. The rest of the night had been full of kisses, play wrestling when he wouldn't be quiet, stealing kisses, and laughing about stupid things; also posting pictures on Tweeter and saying random things on there. We just had fun and goofed off, we forgot about everything for one night, and it was only him and I; I loved it.

During the week, I had spent lots of money on investing in Districts a.k.a buying estates that had just been built, like _huge _houses and _large _estates. If I sold them in the future, it would be worth lots of money. I did all the way up to District 11

Now, it's Friday; the day Finnick and I decided to start clubbing again. I am looking forward to it! We are going to Club Rouge in District 5 and we are going to go back when the night is over. I, back to 12, and him I really don't know, he said he might just stay there.

Even though they have a rough idea of it, they haven't really dug deep enough. What I love about this class is that guys fall over themselves to answer my questions just to impress me, they always get their work done to impress me; everything that they do is just to impress me, and I find it funny. The guys will come to me after class to ask for help one something that I am sure they know and the girls always compliment me.

As I go near the classroom, I hear shushing noises. I am immediately alarmed; maybe they just want to be quiet. I open the door.

I made a huge mistake.

All of a sudden, I am _drenched _head to toe in some kind of smelly, cold water. Fury courses through my veins as I stand there; my red plaid shirt (With a white tank top underneath) is soaked, along with my dark washed jeans and my Birks; all from Swim Ink.

A roar of laughter rips throughout the classroom, someone calls out "Oldest laundry water ever." I am disgusted at that point, "See how we feel, _teacher._" Tears form in my eyes and I bite my lower lip, they had been _okay _this week, maybe it was the little assignment they were given.

I was tempted to run back home and cry; I've been so stressed out lately, but I won't give them satisfaction. I unbutton the cuffs and roll up my wet sleeves. I feel wet, dirty, and gross as I tie my hair up in a messy bun; and I take off my shoes.

"Class, please turn to page 30 in your Politics textbook." I say with a smirk. Two could easily play this game.

Megan: 3/ Class: 0.5 (Nearly succeeded)

* * *

"So, who assassinated President Carter, which officially ended Democracy?" I ask with excitement. They had been answering the questions I have been asking them. The whiteboard was filled with information and my clothes stunk!

The guys practically fall over themselves to answer my question. I pick a girl, "President Snow the very first?" She asks me.

"True, be more confident!" I say playfully. That causes her to smile and blush; she busies herself by moving her blond hair out of her face. She is two to four years older than me, everyone here is.

"So with that, President Snow the First went out to kill every other leader in North America." I pulled down the map and got out a teaching stick from the side of the room, my bare feet padding across the floor. I had taken off my plaid shirt, and now I was in a white tank top.

I pointed to what North America once was. "The only reason that District 12," I said circling around the piece of land, "Is the poorest District is because your leader at the time agreed to go to the _Capitol _or _Exile _instead of dying for his people. His name was President Rouchi, he left his people to suffer, and they were never the same."

"When this was happening, the people on the dark side got to live in the Capitol when it was over, _if _they survived, while the others who believed in piece would still live in the remains."

A hand shot up, and I pointed at the guy, "So that dude, who ran away from us, is he alive?" He asks. He had the town look.

"Yes, he is dead. President Snow at the time poisoned him, afraid that he would take his wealth. I don't even know how that's possible." He nods, taking some notes down. When class ends they are _not _going anywhere. They are not going free with this.

"Well District 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, and 7 suffered the loss of their leaders, but at that time, they were Prime Ministers. From my District down, they stayed, and died for their people."

I get nods, and people are furiously taking notes.

"My District was old British-"I get interrupted by someone, "Hence the accent!" They said, over exaggerating it. I glared at the guy, and I had to smile, his impression was horrible!

"As I was saying, oh yeah so you guys are like the outskirts; they were jealous of your wealth. And when I say 'they' I mean undercover Anti-Democracy Activists."

Same actions as last time.

I explain the rest of the history, and everyone is excited. My clothes are still wet and I feel just so gross. But of course it just had to end and I gave them an assignment to do research on Politics today. I got a few groans, but compare to what I had to do; they are having a nice walk in the park!

Class ends and they start to pack up. "Not so fast…" I say in a warning tone. I get some guilty looks and they sit back down.

"What was that this morning?" I asked them calmly. I get a few smirks, "It was a good morning call." A boy calls out. "And whose _bright idea _was it?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. I couldn't help but laughing. I found it…hilarious to have dirty laundry water poured all over me. Soon the class joined and I dismissed them with a wave of a hand.

Am I going insane?

All of a sudden, I got excited. I was going to the cub with Finnick in D5 because I wanted to meet up with some old friends again. Well, I had to nag him for five minutes before he agreed to take the express train there; and I had to give him three boxes of sugar cubes. He is _obsessed _with them. It's…weird.

Then I also realize I have to get home to take a shower. I pack up, but I glance back at the seats to see a few students still there. Some towns people, Gale, Thom, etc. I hold in a groan as I pad over on my bare feet to the front of the classroom to see what they want. I have my tote bag in hand that contains my laptop, papers to mark and stuff.

"Do you guys need anything? Help?" I ask patiently, slipping on my Birks. Some of them nod.

"By introductory summary, you mean the whole of Section one or just chapter one?" One girl, or should I say woman asks me.

"I mean chapter one, we'll do this to all four of them in the section; but just this for now." Most of the call me prof, teach or Miss. James. I have told them that they could call me Megan, but they said it's weird. "Oh thanks," She says, "That's all." She adds.

"Good, have a nice weekend." They give a curt nod and leave. I follow right behind them.

* * *

"Ever heard of diabetes?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I threw on some clothes because I had to shower after I came to the Capitol. There was no time to do it in 12; I had almost missed my train. Finnick was eating sugar cubes while doing something on his phone.

"Ever heard of being ready on time?" He retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him from behind my cream-coloured leather couch. I got a drink from the stainless steel fridge; it turned out to be mango juice. I opened the plastic bottle and quenched my thirst.

"No, not with a kind of class. They dumped dirty laundry water all over me." I said, walking over to the couch and peering over his head. He was wearing Swim Ink. attire like I was going to do; which included not-too-skinny dark washed jeans, a yellow polo shirt and some white high-tops. I have taught him well.

"What _are _you doing?" I asked. He grunted then shut off his phone, "Trying to beat a damn game, it's useless." His hand reached from behind him and before I knew it, he had stolen my juice and chugged it.

"What the hell?" I cried as he tossed it behind me. He laughed, "Tisk, tisk Megan, language my dear." He said, making a gesture with his finger after turning around. I rolled my eyes, "And _you _of all people are a Saint."

"Yeah, because God put me on earth to make girls swoon." He earned another eye roll as he popped another sugar cube in his mouth. "Want one?" He asked, shaking the box, I took a handful and he laughed, "So, what are you doing with your hair? I could use it was a mop." He said arrogantly.

"I don't know." I said, settling in the chair on the left side of him. His green eyes glance at my hair.

"Curl it, intentionally, never seen it that way." He said, almost too fast. Sugar high I assumed. He was literally bouncing on the couch. "They should be big and bouncy," He looked deep in thought for a moment before smirking. "That's what he said!" He yelled laughing at his own joke; I couldn't help but laugh as he caught the pillow I threw at him. He seemed to look tired; and I knew why, I guess this sugar is keeping him awake

"Nice idea." I said, ignoring his sarcasm.

* * *

"I'm getting flat-ass drunk tonight." Finnick said as we went through the rows of cars. He had known the place a bit, after all his step brother did live here. I had settled for black skinny jeans, a black and purple glittery blouse; topped with feathered earnings, _intentionally _curled hair and black flats.

Finnick had be bouncy the whole ride there, we had taken the express train so it didn't take more than an hour. When we had gotten here, I was the first off the train. I missed hearing the accents we had and the smell of the District. The brightness and colour, opposite of D12; the nice people and cars, _cars! _I saw the highways, roads, streetlights, busy commuters, high-rise buildings and offices, malls, shops.

Heaven.

"And when I do, don't hesitate to drop me off at a hotel." He added, snapping me back to reality. I have been pressing the open button on the key the grumpy, middle-aged woman that thought my licence was fake; it's _my dad's car_! He always leaves one here to drive home after a trip. Usually, it's the Jeep, but I couldn't find it.

After a long argument, her eyes lighted up and she recognized me. She had handed me the keys afterward. Or maybe it was Finnick…

Anyway, now I was getting impatient. Finnick stopped abruptly "I think I heard something." He said back tracking a bit, I followed suit; walking backward.

"Press it again." He said, I did and low and behold a car made the loud opening sound. Wait…the Jeep never did that. Then we tracked the car and our jaws dropped, a silver BMW Convertible, newest make.

"That is one hell of a sexy car." Finnick said slowly. The hood wasn't up so when I got in, I felt the cool breeze in my hair. I saw a note with my dad's scarily perfect writing.

_Hey baby girl,_

_A little apology for the stress thought if you came back you would want to in style. Hope all is well, switched the Jeep, I'm using it where I am, hope you like it. _

_KJ (Dad)_

I put it in my back pocket and smiled. Of course I do; I got myself ready for a wild night.

It was indeed.


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

Megan POV

_**Song: Savoir Adore-Dreamer/You and me-Li fehouse**_

**AMAZING SONG! I love it, just heard it t oday! And the second one *Sniff, sniff* amazing, if a guy sang this to me, I wo u ld cry. Anyway, life's been good, my g ra d's coming down so I'll try to get as mu ch up before I get too caught up in it. Prank ideas are welcome. There are g oing to be songs this chapter, the first one is the song of the chapter (Read wh ere it says **_**song**_**) and Heart Attack, by Demi Lovato. **

We sang at the top of our lungs as we dr ove fast down the roads; void of traffi c for now. We were making out way to the highway. The music was blasting and we e njoyed the new car scent.

_Now you see: what you thought was yours could never be had._

_Take a look around, try to understand th at_

_It's a game that you'll never hold onto very long._

_Where we are isn't just a place where ev erything remains._

_You can stay where you are. I will wake you. I will wake you in the morning._

_You can stay where you are, so don't you worry. Don't you worry - keep on sleepi ng._

The car thumped with every beat and lyri c. We were laughing as we sang out hear t s away. It was getting kind of dark ou t so we sped up a bit, the song switchin g after it ended; it played one of the a ma zing songs that I started singing, we ll yelling to first before Finnick joine d i n.

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

It's like the song that I live by, to le t no one into my heart. "That song was d epressing in a way." He said still smi li ng. He switched the radio station; wh ere it played some Progressive House Mus ic. We relaxed into the cream coloured l eat her seats and let out some breaths. I ag reed with him. We had yelled more t han s ang.

"It's the song I live by." I said to him , taking a sharp corner I almost missed ; leading to the major highway. I instan t ly booted up my speed to a 110. The wi nd blew in my hair, I felt free and aliv e. You absolutely cannot drive a car in 12 , the roads are meant for walking the re, sometimes it's tiring when I am real ly lazy and I just need that _one _thing from the Bakery or the Medicine st ore.

I pressed the gas a bit more and enjoyed the night, cool breeze hitting my body. Finnick had put his feet on the dashboa rd; and brought his chair back. I stole a quick glance to see the city decorate d in bright lights of the night. We were almost there when I snuck another quick glance at Finnick, who was trying to be a t that game on his phone with a new da rk blue case. I had gotten a yellow and li ght blue one.

About 20 minutes later, we had gotten to Club Rouge; the big red sign in the fro nt of the biggest club in Panem, the li g hts dancing on our faces. We had parke d our car in the parking lot, put the ho od up and locked it. Finnick had started h is crude humor and we were laughing h yst erically that the bouncers gave us q uest ioning looks; we got past the bounc ers b y them remembering us and letting us in right away.

From the outside, you could hear the scr eams of enjoyment and fun, the strobe l i ghts flashing through the expensive bu il ding, laughing, the moving light beam s, glass clinking, and the whole shebang . B ut from the inside, it was like home aga in. The smell of alcohol, strong pe rfume , sweat, crushed bodies, and the t humpin g music coursing through your che st.

The place was in its usual darkness with the flashing lights and excitement bubb led up in me. Then thoughts flooded my h ead, blocking out the life I was livin g in.

What if I moved back here? I could do th is every weekend; enjoy the sunshine an d the happiness of people. My home, the p lace I grew up in. Football would be e as ier to go to. I then stopped, D12 is a g reat place too, but it's not a place I w ould stay in for good. It was only tempo rary. I needed a change that that will b e it, at least until next year. I has be en on my bucket list to live the re for a little while, it's like a secon d home t o me since every one of my brea ks were s pent there with Madge, Matt, m y grandma, amazing friends, and my dad.

"Listen, there's some binge drinking. I need you to be my guardian angel tonight ." He yelled over the music. We were mo v ing through crowds of dancing bodies, an d ignoring flirtatious winks from peo ple . Girls were probably admiring Finni ck's muscles practically ripping through his yellow Polo shirt, he didn't bother to button the only two buttons on the t op, giving girls a sneak peak at his nec k an d a bit of his chest; as for me, I reall y didn't know what was special. I had no thing to look at.

"Pry girls off of me, kill them; do what ever. I'm getting drunk and having fun! You should too; I hate doing things alo n e." He said happily; and at the last p ar t winking at me. I pretended to put m y f inger on my tongue and made a gaggin g no ise. He smiled, his green eyes gazi ng ov er at the bar; where people were d runk o r getting there.

"So," I started as we settled down on th e bar stool. Finnick slapped some bills on the table, and the hot bartender wit h dark hair and amazing hazel eyes took, gave him a look and set off getting him something to drink. We looked behind hi m and winked at me; probably saw me look i ng at his toned, hot body.

_Megan, what the hell are you doing? _I thought as I gave a little awkward wav e. I'm dating Chase, I reminded myself. "You are a liability to be tonight." I f inished. I looked at him and he smirke d.

"Well, yeah, ish; but that bartender lik es you…" He trailed off in a singsong v o ice. I slapped his arm and he laughed. T he bartender came back. "Anything for yo u?" He asked, oh lord, his voice was ama zing.

STOP!

"Um..no. Uh for now, no." I stammered. I could feel my face flush. "Suit yoursel f," He said shrugging, and smiling; sex y smile. Well, this is how bartenders ma k e their money, "I'm always here; I'm n ot running away with you here tonight." He winked, and then went to go take anot he r person's order down the bar. I didn 't even have to _look _to see Finnick smirking at me. "Someone' s got it bad for you." He said, jerking his head towards him.

"I'm gonna dance with some friends, knoc k yourself out; literally." I said hopp i ng down from the stool. I heard him gi ve a slight chuckle as I saw a group of pe ople coming towards him.

"Will do!" He yelled to me as I set out into the crowd. I found my friends and I danced with them like I hadn't seen the m in ages; it's felt like it.

* * *

My friends and I had laughed and talked, danced until our feet ached and yelled with the music at the top of our lungs. Some of them are from football, and we g o together, we are amazing friends; and the rest of them, we just seem to alway s find each other and hang out. They are all guys, it might be weird but even th o ugh they are hot, I haven't dated any si ngle one of them.

Finnick had joined in with us, ignoring the girls who threw themselves at him li ke sluts. I wish I could get a guy like that, who would ignore temptation. I th i nk Chase does, speaking of the devil…

I saw him across the bar, drink in hand; talking to with blonde who escaped to t he back to probably freshen up.

"What the hell, is that Chase in Distric t 5?" Finnick yelled over the music. He had a few drinks; but showed no signs o f being drunk…yet. "I guess," I replied, looking over at the bar. His phone was i n hand. He hadn't told me he'd come he re , but why?

"Go see what's up." Finnick said, sensin g my doubt. I looked up at him and he g a ve me a sad smile. I only had to pry a f ew girls off of him during the past h our . The binge drinking was going to st art in half an hour, and the guys had wa rmed up to Finnick, and the test was to drin k as much as you could in a certain amou nt of time. We all did it, but I w ent ho me so drunk. I had an excuse beca use my mom had come to visit my dad and threw a glass at me; claiming I ruined t he mome nt. I ran out as fast as I could , ignori ng my dad's calls and went club bing late r. I did the initiation and we nt home li ke that; worst part is I drov e home with out getting caught.

My dad took it lightly, but he didn't li ke that I drove home impaired. He just g ot sad about it, and said it's his fau lt ; but when I let the facts out on why I really got drunk, he had just laughed an d said he had to do it. Ryerson stud ents may be labeled as rich and snobby w ith the best football team (I love to fl atte r myself) but at the same time we h ave f un.

I went up to the bar and tapped Chase on the back. My finger touched the white f abric and it felt soft. Startled, he wh i pped his head towards me, face panicke d; then it softened, then it changed to pa nic again.

"What are you doing here?" We had said a t the same time. "You first." He told m e , standing up in front of me, "Finnick a nd I just came for the night, you?" I as ked, "Well, um…just came because I k new you would be here." He said giving m e a hug, a soaked in his scent and warmt h; a nd I wrapped my arms around his nec k and he nuzzled his face into mine. I p eered over his shoulder to see a confuse d blo nd girl coming towards us. I let g o.

"Who's that?" I said pointing to the cur vy blond; and lucky her, she had the bu t t and cleavage. He turned around. "It' s no one, haven't seen her before." He s ai d quickly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Came to see you." He finishe d. I glared at him.

"You know her." I said, more like a stat ement than accusation. He took my hand a nd lead me to one of the bar stools, " Wa nt something?" He asked, trying to ch ang e the subject. "No," I replied.

"I want to know who that blond is." I sa id, crossing my arms over my chest. I l o oked at him for an answer; I stared at h is amazing face, and green eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, showing a hurt expression. My stomach churned. " Yeah." I replied, still looking at him. He took both my hands that were resting on my lap in both of his, he looked at t hem.

"We are practicing lines together." He s aid, refusing to meet my eyes. My heart beat faster, not by his touch, but with uncertainty. I knew he was cheating on m e, I had sensed it right two weeks ago w hen his phone had rang on my table. H e h ad rushed to it and he didn't tell m e wh o it was when I asked.

"Bull," I said, trying to smile a bit, " I know you've been cheating on me, I ch e cked your phone." I said in a matter-o f- factly tone. I had told Finnick and h e r ecommended it, some of the texts wer e ju st gross. He tore his gaze from my hands and looked down at me with a bit o f ang er and annoyance.

"I'm sorry-" he started, but I cut him o ff, "No, _I'm _sorry for ever meeting you, trusting you , staying with you after I knew. _I'm _sorry for being and fool and falling for you, despite everyone's-"I stopped when he pulled me—rather roughly—and kissed me harder than he ever has. I put my han ds on his firm chest to stop him, but t h ey turned into jelly; and they just re st ed there.

I tasted some alcohol, but past that, he still gave me that warm feeling. I hadn 't realized that his tongue had made hi s way into my mouth; and that I was cryi n g. When we pulled away, he wiped the t ea rs from under my eyes and smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, still smiling . I patted his cheek lightly as he used his thumbs to get rid of my tears under my eyes, then I remembered the night of our one month anniversary, when he prom i sed that he'd never hurt me again, "It 's going to take more than a kiss to sol ve it, and you promised." I said, swallo wi ng another batch of tears and tearing my eyes away. The bartender sensed it a nd he slid a beer down at me from across th e bar,

"It's on the house!" He called over the music, his voice making me smile. He smi led back and I drank some of it. "I kno w I did and," He ran a hand through his b lond hair, "I'm sorry," I handn't real iz ed that our phones were on the table whe n his rang. Before he could, I took his and bypassed the lock easily, _thanks Ryerson!_ I read the text.

_**Manager: **_Are you with the girl? U need the popula rity and Megan James is a goldmine. Tha n k god Marcy understands, dumb blond th in k she's ur cousin. Got u a contract…

My heart stopped, I felt my jaw slack. H e was just using me. I swallowed, but m y throat was dry. "You were using me?" I asked. It was more like a whisper. He b r ought me into a hug, but I pushed him aw ay.

"You used me!" I yelled at him. He tried to take my hand, but I yanked it away. "You jackass!" I yelled, "You never like d me, you used me!" I yelled again.

"I liked you…" He trailed off, lies, lie s, lies; was all I could think of. "You tricked me! We're done, alright! _DONE!_" I yelled, louder than I needed to. He tried to wrap his strong arms around my waist, but I smacked him away. Just then the blond, Marcy came out.

"Oh, hi; you're his cousin?" She asked. I gave her a smile. Chase stood up, and I did too. "Don't you ever talk to me ag ain, not now; and not ever." I said, po u ring my beer over his head, and settin g the glass on the counter. I made a men ta l note to thank the hot bartender lat er; maybe with a kiss.

"Let's talk about this-" Chase started, but he just earned a slap. "We are done. " I said again, pushing past him and ru n ning to the bathroom.

* * *

I had cried in the women's washroom, aga inst the white, tiled wall. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he'd use me, I'm Megan James, I have photo shoot s every week, people beg for me to endor s e their clothes, I'm apparently a hot Vi ctor.

"There you are!" A deep familiar voice r ange out. I sniffed as I heard the musi c drown out as the door closed. I felt s o meone sit beside me. My face was burie d in my knees and my body shook with sob s.

"Earth to Megan, it's kind of odd being a male, and being in the females' bathro om..." He said trailing off. He must ha v e finally realized that my heart was b ro ken and I was crying. "Wait, you're c ryi ng?" He asked softly.

Well, no shit.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder com fortingly. I continued crying, "Now is t he time you say _I told you so_." I said through my tears, "Go on, what are you stalling for?" I asked, my body shaking with sobs. He just engulfed me in a bear hug.

"I'm not saying that. You wanna go home? Or you wanna watch me drink 'till I'm s enseless for some kind of _initiation_?" He asked. He didn't want to say it? I shook my head against his shoulder; I d idn't want to destroy his fun with my i s sues. "I wouldn't mind if you do…" He tr ailed off as I started crying again. I n ever knew he smelled like the ocean; I a lways thought it was his aftershave , may be it is.

"It's a Ryerson thing." I managed to get out; I hope I wasn't soaking up his shi rt. "I broke up with Chase, he was just using me." I said. My chest hurt more a n d I started crying again.

"You know what babe? Let's_ both_ drink ourselves senseless, and you shou ld flirt with the bartender!" He said, a ll cheery. I pulled away from him, and I just hand to laugh. Thank God I just wo re some lip gloss and not mascara or any other kind of make-up.

"Is that a smile I see?" He asked, nudgi ng me in the ribs, smiling wildly. This is why Finnick always made your day; he had a way of making you feel like every t hing was going to be okay. He is the o pp osite of what people think of him, it fe els like I've known him forever. I s mile d wider and smacked my tears off of my f ace. "Yeah, thanks." I replied, st ill sm iling.

* * *

"Drink, drink, drink!" I yelled with the rest of my friends; as Finnick continue d chugging whisky down his throat at th e bar. He had finished two okay-sized bo t tles, he was on his third. I was laugh in g so hard, and having fun. I hadn't s pot ted Chase after our incident; but he had texted me, and I told him to delete my number.

Finnick could stop when he feels like he can't drink anymore, but he hasn't. He finished his third and smacked some more bills on the table. "Two more!" He yell ed; more like slurred, the crowd went w i ld as he chugged the bottles. Doesn't wh isky burn? Well, after these two, he is officially accepted by Ryerson, but I wo uld have to get him to a hotel or so meth ing.

After about ten minutes, everyone roared as he finished. He staggered as the guy s gave him bro hugs, high-five's, and c l aps on the back. He had lost his shirt t o strip poker; which I knew I'd win, but did not join. It's a guilty pleasure . G irls were staring at him and I had t o pr y them off—again.

"You know," Finnick started after he sta ggered towards me, "Whisky is the _best _drink ever!" He said throwing his arms u p, dancing to the music; I stifled a la u gh.

"You're drunk, want to go to a hotel her e?" I asked him as I took his arms so h e wouldn't fall over. He threw his head b ack and laughed, "Hotel, with _you_! Sure!" He said smiling, "Wanna go now or…"

I cut him off, "Not _with you, _you _alone._" I said the last part slowly, "Nod if y ou understand." I said taking both his h and in both of mine, he nodded slowly. " I don't _wanna _go _now! _I just started!" He said, wobbling over to the bar. "One beer please!" He slurre d at the bartender. I rushed up to him. 

"No, please cancel that." I said to the bartender. "No, don't!" Finnick slurred as he batted my hands away from his back that was his only support; to keep him from falling over. A drunken Finnick isn 't much different than a sober one, no s cratch that, he doesn't slur or laugh o ut of the blue.

"Are you going to listen to the drunk du de, or the sober girl?" I asked the att r active bartender, who pointed at me. F innick groaned. "I gotta go take a_ piss_. Let go!" He pried my hands off of him and almost fell over, but steadied himse lf and laughed again. "At the back." I r eminded him; he looked down at me, and t hen patted my head like a dog. "I know." He said as he staggered off, topless.

The bartender looked at me and smiled. W e were face-to-face. "C'mere," I said a s he leaned over, I kissed his cheek tha t turned hot at the touch of my lips. "A n d that was for…" He trailed off, still b lushing like crazy, I smiled.

"The beer you gave me helped me dump my jackass boyfriend." I said shrugging. I leaned over and kissed his other cheek, "And that was for…" He asked again, stil l blushing. I have to admit, his blush w as really cute.

"For being so hot tonight, and for knowi ng you in Training School, Scott, Couga rs football team." I said, hoping to jog his memory. His eyes lit up and he hugg e d me the best he could over the bar, h e smelled amazing.

"Oh God, you've barely changed, well hei ght wise." That earned him a glare, "Yo u are beautiful." He said, stroking my c h eek. I blushed at his touch and he rec oi led, blushing too. He's always been s hy; but we hadn't seen each other since he decided to go to Waker, instead of Ry ers on. A guy came to the bar and ordere d a drink, which he made for him quickly . I gazed at him, he had changed. Imagin e, b eing young in TSA football team wit h him . His hazel eyes were still soft a nd shy , his stance caring and attentive .

I hadn't lost everything after the games .


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

Megan POV

_**Song: Stuttering-Fefe Dobson/Love Song- Rihanna ft. Future**_

**Chase and Megan are OVER! Ahhhh! Okay, I've calmed down, but I didn't know myself that I would end things that early! So, what's next? I really don't know **_**but**_** hang with me here, I do know and you will be surprised sometimes. And drunken Finnick, haha, you just have to love him; and Scott, just a friendship will suffice. Teacher of the class, hmm…should I speed it up? Maybe, but the Quell will come, but after I have a little fun with this. And**_ Juno_**, thanks for the review, I will have them but I have to read some of them to get ideas, I am bad at them, but no worries I'm on it. Thanks!**

I had to literally _drag _Finnick and when I say _drag_ I mean take his arms and run while he whined like a kid. I had caught up with Scott; given him my number and he promised to call me. We had been good friends in TSA (My training school) and we were just catching up as friends. My other friends had said the teacher was like bipolar, so he changed the assignment from writing a song, to doing a play on the Hush, Hush Saga, with a bit of music _we _have to write in it. I found this true because I was playing Nora in it, in a few weeks when I am done teaching. Practice starts tomorrow, I just need to know who Jev/Patch is, and I hope he's hot.

I read the whole Saga and he has to be to be Patch, I mean he _has _to, and I need to drown out the thoughts of Chase, even though my heart is breaking every second; I am concealing it pretty well for my _bestest_ friends in the whole world to not notice I was breaking inside.

With that now in mind, it's about 1:00 a.m. and it's late. I usually don't leave at this time, but dragging him out of the crowd was work, getting him in a car; and _then _a hotel is going to take super powers. I had to give a girl 100 dollars for his shirt back; mean one she was, so he has his shirt on after a great struggle.

"Now, Finnick we have to leave, I've got play practice tomorrow night." I said slowly as I tried to drag him off the bar stool. "No, I want to _stay _and have fun, show the Capitol who the boss is!" He slurred, yanking his arms out of my hands. I groaned in frustration as I now tried another approach after I realized I had sugar cubes in my pocket.

"Sugar cubes, how about you have them after we get to the car?" I asked as innocently as I could. I jiggled the plastic bag in front of his face; wait his face was on the table, his eyes were closed.

He passed out.

Frustrated a tried tapping him awake; he only responded in light snores. I mentally cursed as I tried again; but to no avail. Now, I just hit his head, and watched with happiness as his head jerked up. "It's morning already? I barely _slept_." He slurred as he started getting off the stool. I grabbed his hand to help him from face planting on the ground.

"Can we go home now?" He asked, again more like slurred. I nodded and walked the tipsy Finnick out of the club and to the car where I had to open the door for him to get in. He got in, not bothering to buckle his seatbelt; he fell asleep again. It made it easier for me to drive (In silence) him to a hotel (A good one) pay for it (He now owes me) and catch a train back to 12.

After those events happened, I had changed, taken my second shower of the day, and wore a white bra with some baggy pyjama pants that hung loosely on my hips. I pulled down the covers and fell asleep; not bothering to pull them over myself.

* * *

The next morning, the feeling of cold water being poured over my whole bod woke me up suddenly from the horrible nightmare I was having; I didn't know if I should've been happy, worried or scared. I felt the latter. I kept my eyes closed; but the involuntarily snapped open when I heard hushed voices.

I knew those voices anywhere.

I screamed so loud, that they all screamed too. I suddenly felt conscious about my current clothing. I screamed again; out of frustration and anger. "What the _hell _are you guys doing here on a Saturday morning _in my house?!_" I asked, yelling; as I fumbled for a pillow which I used to cover myself. I was still shivering from the water that was my alarm.

My phone vibrated repeatedly, but I ignored it. Their face all held smirks, especially from my guys. "We need a little help since your homework is so hard." One of them answered as if they didn't just get into my house and saw me only in my bra.

"What I am doing?" I asked myself more than anyone, "_Get out of my house!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs, suppressing a cough. I looked at my phone, texts from Finnick appeared.

_**Finnick: **__What happened? Where the hell am I? Why aren't you awake?_

_**Finnick: **__Oh….a hotel, first question answered, now the other. _

_**Finnick: **__I have the worse hangover, how much did I drink?_

_**Finnick: **__This room is super-swanky, how much do I have to pay you back?_

_**Finnick: **__OMFG wake up!_

_**Finnick: **__Who puts their phone on vibrate….you do!_

I replied,

_**Me:**__ You got so drunk you passed out for a few minutes, had to get ur tipsy butt home, hotel is on me, I'm now awake, and haha on the last one, and oh you chugged like 5 whisky bottles expect that._

_**Finnick: **__Oh, thanks, and wow….I guess? I did, oh gosh ok I'm gonna hurl, talk to u ltr._

_**Me: **__kk_

_**Finnick: **__Wait…why is it greenish?_

_**Me: **__Eww…see a doc or something _

_**Finnick: **__Oh gtg text u ltr hurling again._

_**Me: **__*Head shake*_

I took a few deep breathes. "Go away." I said as calmly as I could. They all stared down at me. "Maybe you should make your homework a bit clearer…"

"Okay, who said that? You guys have it good, if you got the work I did when I did this course, guys would live here. Leave, we'll talk about it later." I finished. I finally felt the water all over me and I desperately wanted a shower.

"It's due Monday!" One of them yelled, thrusting the assignment guidelines in my face. I scrunched my nose and smacked it away. The light from outside streamed through the windows and I squinted my eyes and peered at my phone. _9:00 a.m. _it read. I huffed; play practice today with a mystery guy. Just then, my break-up with Chase hit me like a sudden wave of nausea. My head pounded and I forgot that my students were there. He played me like a piece of trash, he used me; and I dumped him.

_He was too good to be true. _I thought to myself. No, I was too good for _him. _He _used _me. "Okay guys, seriously, joke's over _leave!"_ I said, getting up; getting some clothes from my closing and locking the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

I rushed downstairs in my lazy football clothes which consisted of a white Hurley shirt with NFL on it (They are sponsoring us), black Hurley shorts; and my NFL zip-up sweater. The shorts were a bit baggy; as it is on everyone and the shirt is tight, as it is on everyone; to show off the muscles and it does a pretty good job of it; thank God my boobs are practically non-existent. I completed it with my Hurley running shoes that were black and white.

Coach had decided we needed to practice if we were going to win. I am the one that gets most if not all the touchdowns, but practice makes perfect. I carried my black Hurley gym bag that had all the rest of the attire to wear there, and some clothes to wear to play practice when I saw they were all still there.

I slipped my phone into the gym bag, "Seriously, what is so hard?" I asked, rushing to the fridge to get my sports drink, which I put in my bag. I have to get some every time I'm in the Capitol; or another District since they seem not to have it here.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" I heard one ask, and I knew who that _one _was. Anger coursed my veins, "In fact yes, I have a life and this life consists of football and school for the day." I said, shutting the fridge. I stood in the kitchen and studied their faces. They looked like they needed help. Suddenly, I felt guilt eat away at me and I lowered my gym bag, hoping I would catch the next train without being that late for football in D5.

"Okay," I said going up to them, "Sit." I added, gesturing to the living room, they did as they were told.

Good.

* * *

"James!" One of my teammates shout down the large football field in District 5 to me; as he passes it down and I catch it in my bread-basket (Stomach). I rush down the field, ignoring my other teammates playing the villains, trying to get me as I get another touchdown.

"Practice is over, be sure to work-out, some of you need the muscle!" My coach shouts after he blows the whistle, signalling that practice is over. Coach Reynolds, a mean and hard coach; who pushes us to be the best this year in the Super Bowl, to break the ten year curse. It's a myth that if you don't win on the tenth year, you will never win in your life. District 5 always comes one or two touchdowns short because of The Fighters, District 2; and my team wants me to change that since my job is to get touchdowns.

I change, shower, and head to my car so I could go to school and practice. I wear all Swim Ink. attire including some light-washed shorts, a light pink button up plaid shirt (With about two buttons undone for some style) a white tank top underneath for some style again, and some Birks.

I make my way to Ryerson and I see the _Ryerson _sign on the outside, before driving deeper into the compound in my new, silver BMW. It's a nice place with an older kind of tone to it on the outside. I go around the garden circle with a statue in the middle, and I park along the outskirts, along with the other cars.

I run to the front entrance of the High School (University) the east wing that is the Arts wing and I bound through the hallways and the flights of stairs, not paying attention to the now vacant halls due to classes and the elaborate designs of the school.

I crash into the Performance Theatre with my copy of the script in hand. The place looks large, as usual; with the seats circling around the whole Theatre; and a dim, golden-like light making the theatre look oh so magical. It's been only a few months since I'd set foot in here, but instantly, I miss the whole feeling it gives you. It's just like there are thousands of people in the extravagant seats, looking at you as you sing, dance, or act on the stage. This was my second stream, apart from the technology; out of _many_.

"Miss. James," My director says, his voice echoing off the walls of the massive place, "My, my dear! Hasn't it been long? You are my Nora. Haven't you seen those movies from the _Hush, Hush _Saga? You are perfect!" His excited voice continues. I move towards him quickly and in no time, I have his small body in my arms, and I am hugging him tightly. He pats my back and I release him. He clasps his hand and kisses me on both cheeks, a gesture done to everyone. Mr. Miles, or as he says call me Riley isn't married, but he has a boyfriend or partner as you put it. I don't mind one bit.

"Patch!" He calls out. Everyone's voice echoes off the walls. He claps his hands a few times as I stand beside him. Everyone stops. "I called Patch down here, quiet down." He says. I move a little bit forward, as I try to spot the guy playing Patch or Jev.

I watch as everyone goes back to what they were doing, then suddenly, my teacher sequels. I swiftly turn around and look at what made him do that. Then I see it, the guy playing Patch looks amazing. He stands in front of me, looking down just like all guys do. Riley introduces us.

"Devon, meet Megan James; a star of mine from here at Ryerson, and Megan, meet Devon Denner, another start from Insight." Devon extends his hand first, and I shake it briefly. I can't help the warmth that shot through me. Devon had the tall, dark, and handsome look with dark eyes; just like Patch, the athletic build and muscle, the height (Well, everyone has the height; except for me), the bad-boy look, nice features, oh heck, he is drop-dead sexy! Just the thing I need to get over Chase…

But, I don't want to get hurt again. He is wearing a smug, white V-neck that outlines his muscles in the perfect way and not-too-skinny light washed jeans with some high-tops. He smiles down at me.

"Well, my star pupils get started. Get familiar with the script. We have to get this show on the road. But first, get to know each other. I suggest some outside-of-school practices and meet-ups. Have fun with it; rehearsal will be frequent with the time frame we have, but we can do it!" He said walking towards the other people to give them directions and support.

Devon and I stood there awkwardly, side by side; refusing to face each other. I have to work with him for the next few weeks so I have to get used to him, I am about to break the ice when he goes first, "How's Ryerson? I know Insight is the third best, but I have a feeling that Ryerson beat Insight fair and square." He says. I turn to me side and look up at him; we aren't too close; Chase flashes through my mind, our first date when he kissed me before we had one. Tears form in my eyes, I really liked him; but what he did was wrong.

"Hey," Devon says softly, looking down at me with his naturally dark eyes, "Are you okay? Was it something I said?" I look up at him and shake my head, and bite my lower lip. I decide to continue this conversation, "Oh, Ryerson is fine; you know the different wings and the label of the _Snobby and Rich Kids_ just written all over it. Insight was one of my choices." I say shrugging. I go to sit down on one of the vacant chairs, bringing my tote bag with me.

Finnick and friends also texted me and I replied them. I also check Tweeter, despite Devon being there beside me. I just didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. When I was certain that my eyes were water free; I put it away and looked ahead to see people practicing a scene that didn't involve Patch or Nora.

"Okay so I get the sense that you try to hide your emotions when you make them too clear, you are innocent, and a start football player who's team kicked my school's team ass, and I think you are playing for the Super Bowl and you don't know anything about me." He finished. I looked at him with wide eyes and he let out a laugh."

"I was right, and you probably have the biggest ego ever." He adds; that earns him a punch on the arm. He laughs again.

"I sense that you are a nice guy with decent grades, you know I kick your school's team's butt and what I do; I also think you are the perfect Patch next to Drew Doyon." I say. He just looks at me, "Decent?" He asks, "You mean amazing!" He adds.

"How old are you?" I ask, despite myself. He puts his feet up on one of the seats ahead of him, "I'm 18, part of the Genius Program, didn't need to go to middle school, you?" He asks. I'm surprised at this, "Me too, except I'm 17." I reply, following suit to what he did before. I like this guy so far, laid back; and he says what's on his mind, not all quiet like Chase, well Chase wasn't that quiet…I let out a breath.

"So, are you dating anyone?" He asks, facing me. I can't help but thinking how amazing he looks, how his hair is perfect, "I was dating a dude, Chase; broke up with him last night." I say shrugging. I expected him not to pry, but he did, "Why?"

"Used me for popularity, already had a girlfriend; one of those guys." I reply. Silence hangs in the air, and he breaks it; yet again.

"You know, we have to kiss _a lot _during the play? It's like in every scene. There are some pretty intense ones here too; oh…wow really intense ones…" He says, flipping through the play. I could see him smirking; I don't know what to feel about this, but then again, why would a jerk like Chase stop me from doing anything I want. At that moment, I just let go of him; including his number on my phone. Eat that Chase!

"Now I do." I say evenly. Another awkward silence hangs in the air. Thankfully Mr. Miles (Riley, so weird to call him his first name) calls both of us to the stage. We start the scene of when we are at _Bo's Arcade_ and he is gambling. We finish it, but at the end we should _almost _kiss. At that moment, the close proximity was distracting. He smelled different, like cream; unlike Chase that smelled like cologne ; but I loved that cologne and that's why he wore it all the time, even put it all over me once when we were wrestling and I won. He was perfect! But now, at the moment Devon was bending down towards me, he wasn't going to kiss me, but I couldn't help but close my eyes. I could feel his breath against my lips; and at the moment, I wanted to just lose myself to someone, forget about everything. But I didn't; because Riley clapped his hands and we both gasped as if we thought we were somewhere else alone; not on a school stage.

"Amazing!" Riley yelled, excited as usual, "This is going to be a success, and Megan, your song is amazing as usual. You have already passed this Stream and this is a huge favour, thank you! Scene, everyone go home and Devon and Megan, I advise that you practice together off of school grounds. Like tonight, consider this homework. Or now, go to a café of something, practice is next week at the same time, I expect progress, goodbye!" He finally finished. I was still dazed as I went to go pick up my stuff, I wanted to get out of there; go to Finnick or some of my friends and eat anything I could, not to 'Practice lines'.

"There's a café not far away from here, want to go?" Devon asks. I involuntarily jump as I turn around and look up at him, to see his fists jammed into his pockets, and his dark eyes questioning.

"We have to; well no, I've already passed and you probably have, there is no point. See you next week." I say, going past him. He caught my wrist, bringing me back. "What?" I say, now really annoyed.

"Let's just go Megan, it won't hurt you. C'mon I'll buy anything you want." I glare up at him, then my eyes flicker to his hand on my wrist and the warmth it gives me. I give in. "Fine, but practice only." He smiles and nods.

* * *

"I am going to find out your secret, and when I do I am going to expose you." I say, finally finishing Act 1. Devon dramatically claps loudly, "And the crowd goes _ahh_," He says, cupping his hands around his mouth, "_Ahh._" I blush and he smiles at me, more like smirked. Silence, again.

"So…what do you want? I promised that I'd get you anything. My treat." He says. It reminds me of Chase; when we went to the store, he bought so much candy and we ended up throwing it all over the place after he kissed me millions of times, then spun me around saying that I was beautiful over and over again…

"Um, earth to Megan, what do you want?" He says waving his hand in my face and laughing a bit. I blink a few times.

"Uh, you don't have to really." I say, feeling all choked up. The relationship wasn't real; it was fake to use me, that's all. I get out my phone and go on my Tweeter account to share my life with my millions of followers. I Tweet constantly, and Finnick does too. Pictures, videos, just stuff. Whenever we do photo shoots, the video goes up there, but not my account; the designers. We are going to do one for Elegant soon.

I start to tweet;

_Hey guys! Long time no see lol, anyway incase you heard rumors, Chase and I ARE OVER. Yeah, I know but I am kinda sad about it too, but I made the right choice. Until later_

_**Mood: **__Really upset_

I went to my information on my page, then went onto settings,

_**Relationship Status: **__Single_

A tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

**Devon POV**

This girl looks so innocent and broken. My heart breaks a little as I see that single tear roll down her cheek; followed by many others. She excuses herself to the restroom as I sit there alone. She was immediately labelled the sexiest girl in Panem and with her partner in crime Finnick Odair the sexiest man; as soon as she got reaped because of…._her_. And her eyes are like paint splatters, made of many colours. I flip through the script one more time.

I don't usually do relationships, but I have to make an exception. Not because of her or her beauty, just to know her, hold her; buy her chocolate when she is on her period; anything. And by today, I am going to ask her out.

But there is one more thing I want from her.

She is my new project, and I will get it. Who says no to me?

* * *

I come out of the washroom, ready to actually practice our lines. I see an iced cappuccino with whip cream on my side of the table, and Devon sipping some hot coffee. How did he know I liked them? I wave the thought off as I put on my best smile as I sit down across from him.

"Thanks." I say as I drink some of the drink from the straw. He smiles again, taking the script in his hands and flipping it randomly. "What part?" He asks me, not looking up. I shrug, "Random." I say, sipping my drink again. He nods and flips through it again, too fast to read. He stops and smirks.

"What a part, I have to say this..." His eyes dart as he reads, "Okay, here it goes." He says, taking a deep breath. His hands enclose around mine on the table and I instantly yank them away, only for him to gently take them back, "Relax…" He says soothingly with his deep voice. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and I do, letting my muscles loosen. I open them again to see dark eyes staring into mine. His eyes dart down to the Hollywood modified script from time to time.

"Angel, I want to wake up to you beautiful face every morning, I want to yell at me, make me watch sappy movies. I want to cook for you and to make you feel wanted. I want to protect you. Will you let me?" He finishes. I know that _Angel _is from the script, but I am pretty sure that was all him. My eyes water again and I realise that he is still holding my hand.

"Yeah," I say nodding. He smiles again, "Good because it says they kiss next and even though it's just part of the script, I would do it anyway if it wasn't ." He says, and when we kiss, I lost myself again.

Why is it that people I barely know just kiss me? I don't know….but It's a new guy and a new experience. That's all that matters.


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40**

Megan POV

_**Song: Swimming Pools-Kendrick Lamar**_

**Love the song! Anyway, Devon hmmmm…what does he want? I think it's kind of obvious so Megan will find out soon enough during the play that will go pretty fast, I mean there will be skipped parts and I might just skip right to the play and stuff, finish the school thing then throw the surprise right at you guys! Anyway, I don't get reviews so I am slower at this. Hang on there and I am going to do a part two of this book called **_**The Aftermath **_**it's just her life after, the longest epilogue ever you know? So that's right after Mockingjay. Any predictions? As always R and R! **

I went home happy and humming to myself until I fell asleep. I got lots of sympathetic posts on my wall from Capitol of course on Tweeter like five seconds after; as always. Now today was Sunday; I had woken up and had done my daily routine. I had put on a simple pair of jeans, a simple top and put my straightened hair in a messy bun, and I had put on some moccasins. I planned to spend a few hours in the woods to clear my mind of yesterday's events.

_Kissing Devon just felt warm; it was just like kissing Chase, except I felt more….fuzzy when he did, like he meant it. I could barely register his taste because I didn't think I liked him that way at all. When we pulled away, it just felt wrong. I had barely known him and it made me feel…kind of gross for guys to think that they could just kiss me like that. We were partners for a play, and I needed to know him more. He leaned in again, but his kiss landed on my cheek._

"_What?" He asked with wanting in his eyes; so much for kissing a stranger. I shook my head, "Devon, we need to know each other more. I barely even know you; it just feels wrong, is all. No offence, I mean you are a good kisser," I said, blushing of course, "But, we are doing this for a play that will be over before you know it. We are presenting this in _two _weeks, Devon, and we just need to practice for now. Is that okay?" I told him. There was a look in his eyes that told me he wasn't, but he said otherwise._

"_Sure, that's okay. You're going through a break-up, you'll come around." He said shrugging and leaning back. I was taken aback by his words. Was he joking or serious? I masked it with a smile as always, "Good because it's two weeks right? Now let's practice before you get any more ideas."_

_And with that, he smiled._

Now, in the present day I listened for the buzz of the electrocuted fence, that rarely was on; Matt, my dad's best friend was in charge of that and he couldn't care less about it. Going through the opening, I made my way through the fence; and then suddenly I felt like I was back home. I felt…

Free.

I walked down the endless path of the woods and looked at the early bloom of the flowers and the new green of the trees. I had brought my sketchbook, sketch pencils, pencil crayons. Sketching relaxes me in an indescribable way. I just hope that I don't bump into Haw-

"James, why are you stocking me?" I hear a deep and maybe- attractive –if-I-didn't-like-him voice. I inwardly scream as I hitch my black tote bag higher up my shoulder. I keep walking ignoring him; until I hear jogging steps behind me, and feet walking beside me.

"What do you want Hawthorne? Don't you see me enough in class?" I ask, turning a random corner, heck I could go through this place with my eyes closed. I heard his slight chuckle and I rolled my eyes to keep from blushing, stopping abruptly, he did too; stepping in front of me, looking down as always.

"Well, I just wanted to see the sexiest girl for free." He says in an innocent voice, my breath hitches a bit, "Calling me a slut eh Hawthorne, the man whore that loves to wither screw girls or go right up to third base with them on the slagheap, or so I've heard." I say crossing my arms over my chest smugly. His eyes narrow into slits "Don't put words in my mouth." He says in a cool tone that sends shivers up my spine.

"I was reading between the lines." I say in a same cool tone. We stand there glaring at each other; until his gaze averts to my tote bag.

"What's in there? Lingerie?" He asks, retaliating to what I had said earlier. I clench my fists and I feel my face heating from anger. Then all of a sudden, my hand connects with his check so hard, it echoes into the distance. I could feel myself stiffening from anger. It's so hard to believe that I'd almost kissed this jerk once. He slowly faces me again, his face registered anger and annoyance.

"What was _that _for? What did I say?" He asks, touching his cheek and wincing a bit. I cross my arms over my chest again, the anger returns. "Do you know why I have to do photo shoots," They are fully clothed ones, I actually don't mind them, "So that I don't have the fate that Finnick had before he started what I do! If you think that I'm a slut or whatever you think I am, just go ahead! I don't know you hate me anyway." I yell, walking away. I didn't come to fight with an idiot. I keep walking with tears in my eyes until I am stopped with a grip on my wrist; that fully stops me. I turn around to see his now really annoying, but I have to admit handsome and sexy face and body.

"I'm sorry," He says, I inwardly gasp but I keep silent on the outside, "And the other day, in the classroom I'm sorry about that too." He says, sincerely. Wow, record breaking news! I fight off a smile, but I am kind of unsuccessful.

"For a guy who I just slapped, and yelled at; and for a guy that loves to yell at me and annoy me to no and, _and _for a guy with a really unexpectedly high average in school; you're cool. I may find you annoying, arrogant, and angry; but you're cool." I suggest, holding out my hand as a sign of truce. He his lips twitch up a bit, and he place his hand in mine, but I almost, well immediately pull it away when I felt tingles on my skin and up my spine.

I blink a few times.

* * *

"You're like a stalker, and who knows a rapist." I say as I sketch the scene before me; a beautiful hill. I sketch the hill, of course, the scenery, the birds that fly across at freewill. It's amazing, and downright captivating. I lay on my stomach as I sketch, and Gale keeps a good distance between me and him, laying on his back. It's Sunday so he has a whole day to waste.

"I'm neither of those; I just want to know the new girl that chose _here _over her rich, extravagant district." He says, shrugging. I shake my head and erase a mistake before continuing. "I chose here for soul searching. I've known this place for a long time. Nothing is new." Then it's my turn to shrug. I sketch to perfection all the time. It relaxes me like nothing else could.

"I think you're just too small to see around here; but no one misses your dad when he comes." He said, still in the same position he was in. I couldn't imagine anything more relaxing, "The Capitol goes crazy about him; couldn't miss the sexiest man on Earth." I make a sound of agreement, but he continues talking like he doesn't hate me, "Is he really dead?" He asks. My breath hitches and I stop sketching for a minute. I'll just keep the act.

"Yeah," I say softly, acting hurt. I guess he bought it because the next thing he is offering sympathy through words. I hate lying, but I guess I just have to until I know why.

I continue sketching for a few more minutes; hearing the birds chirp. No blinding camera flashes, photo shoots, or even my phone to distract me. Or a boyfriend!

"Why do you hate me?" I suddenly blurt out; my face turns red as I start to colour a bit. I could practically hear him thinking of the answer. . "Don't answer that." I say before concentrating on my sketching fully.

"I don't know you enough to hate you. Quite frankly, I think you are too rich for a 17 year old. And the act is totally fake, of being all innocent and all that. I don't buy it." He says. Angrily I close my sketchbook; wishing I could rip it to shreds. I face him, but he is gazing up at the endless sky.

I continue sketching, kind of harder than I was; darker shades than lighter. "Nice." I say as I continuing sketching the beautiful scene, "You could go now, since I'm a whore and all. I don't want to give you any rich girl diseases; so save yourself while you can." I say calmly, almost too calm; and shrugging.

"Gladly." He says, getting up and leaving my blood to boil. I start to colour when I hear nearly silent footsteps coming back a few minutes later.

"You got a prevention shot?" I ask sarcastically. I could practically feel him shaking his head, "Don't start. The fence is on, we're stuck.

I whip my head towards him and yell at the top of my lungs, scaring the birds away, "_What?_"

* * *

"This is all your fault. If we didn't fight or if you didn't even _come _I would be home feeding my family. Why do rich people always ruin lives? _Why_?" He asks. I shrug, "As I said, we have diseases. One might be bad lu-" I am cut off by his angry voice, "Don't start James! Seriously, how are you this calm? What if they find us, huh? I almost got whipped last time until you saved me."

I sigh, adding the finishing touches to my sketch, "Calm down. I could bribe them and rub or even sed-" I am cut off again. I hear his pacing and it's really annoying. "Okay, I get it. Rich people could be different alright! I don't want another slap from you so I'm sorry. I also have to finish my assignment!" He lets out a sigh of frustration, "Why the homework huh _Miss. James. _I don't need it! I'm too busy for that stuff. And why the laptop? Who needs _that?"_

I shake my head, sitting up to see his pacing body. Back and forth, over and over. "Damn, I think you've caught it!" I say getting up. "The pacing, intelligent words."

"What?" He asks furious, stopping to look at me. Our eyes meet and I smirk, "The rich girl disease silly! You came a little too close." I say shaking my head. He shakes his head in disbelief. "Really, _really_ that's what you can say _now_? I get your point alright! Just get us out of here." He says, rubbing his temples. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Me? What and _I _supposed to do?" I ask, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. He stops rubbing his temples so he is looking way down at me, "You saved me from getting whipped last time; why can't you get us out. I have responsibilities, something you don't." I shake my head this time as I get my stuff and I start walking, no jogging away. I hear him call after me by my surname but I don't answer. I get to the fence to hear the buzz; and for once I do. There is only one thing to do, my dad taught me. Jumping down from that tree will be a piece of cake.

I walk over to the tree a few meters down the fence. The new leaves make it look beautiful in its old state. I throw my bag up there so it gets caught on a branch and I slowly climb up, my feet gripped onto the old birk. I swing myself up the branches until I am at the very top; standing. I look down to see _him_ looking up in disbelief.

"Are you going to...jump?" He asks, almost yells up at me. I nod, "It's the only way, what is Hawthorne scared of heights?" I ask, teasingly; expecting to get an insult. But to my disbelief, he looks down and blushes? What the hell?

"You _are _scared?" I say, biting my lip so I don't laugh, but I end up failing; horribly. "Okay, James just shut up. So what if I am. I am _not _doing that." I say, as if I am begging him to.

"Suit yourself." I say, shrugging. I easily jump down the twenty feet; due to the training for Combat at Ryerson. I do a front flip on the way, and I bend my knees to reduce impact. I face Gale from the other side of the fence, I give a slight wave. Then I get an idea, one that would bruise his big ego so badly, it'll hurt physically.

"Jump and I'll catch you." I say shrugging. He starts to laugh so hard, he almost doubles over. He wipes his eyes, "Sense of humor, nice one to add to the list. You couldn't do that if you tried." _I _start to laugh a very humorless one, "Who is the football player that could carry _600 _pounds on her legs _while _carrying 300 pound weights on her shoulders?" I ask innocently, crossing my arms over my chest, I answer my own question, "I am, so if you would love to go see what heaven _or _hell is like, I don't really know which one you'd go to," He frowns at this, "I advise that you'd let me catch you, if not I have stuff to do that doesn't involve _you _in it." I say. Silence hangs in the air and I tap my foot. He fiddles with his game bag and I fiddle with my tote bag.

"Alright then, I'll see you either in the afterlife or somewhere really close." I say soothingly, "Have a nice day Hawthorne, I hope they at _least _bury you in the woods." I turn around and I start to walk the other way. I mentally count to five before I hear his voice ring out.

"Alright James, but don't tell a soul."

* * *

"Just jump Hawthorne." I tell him for at _least _the hundredth time today. He shakes his head again, his weight making the branches groan. I groan myself, he is wasting my time.

"Trust me." I say, he narrows his eyes into slits at me. I am in a weird stance, my arms outstretched and my legs shoulder width apart, "The problem is I don't!" I yells down at me. He looks down and I see panic on his face.

"Dude, you are wasting my time. It's now or never! Ever heard of dehydration or I don't know…_life_?" I ask him. This has been going on for some time close to an hour.

"If I am, leave!" He yells down at me, "Wait, don't, should I just…fall?" He says, holding on the tree, looking down. I hold in a laugh.

"Yes, just fall okay? I'll catch you. You've got a strong girl here." I say calmly, "Now c'mon Hawthorne, your ego is breaking by the second."

The next thing I know, I see a blur of his hulking figure falling the twenty feet, and as promised I catch him. I look at him. His eyes are squeezed shut and it looks like he is holding his breath.

"Am I dead?" He asks. I laugh, "No, but I think _I_ am supposed to be in your arms." I whisper, holding in a laugh. It's really awkward holding him in my arms. He's just like one of my weights, except that he's a human. He quickly jumps out of my arms, almost falling.

"Don't tell anyone." He says, pointing at me as he fixes himself, "It's rude to point." I reply, getting my stuff. "Look, I've gotta go. I have to get the lessons ready for class tomorrow, be sure to finish that homework." I finish. I gather my stuff and turn around, not before he catches my wrist.

"Hey," He says quietly. I remember that time that we almost kissed; how he smelled like smoke and fruit; the good kind of smoke and the good kind of fruit. It was a unique scent and I loved it. Then I realized that I wanted to kiss him, taste him; and to feel his strong, muscular arms around me, keeping me safe from the real world. To actually see past the grumpy guy I see, and to see his soft side. Looking at him now, I see a really handsome, hot guy with dark hair that I want to run my hands through, and the best shade of grey with the odd brown in it. I see a strong set jaw and a muscular figure. I also see a hard working person that supports his family.

Our faces were inches apart, we would just have to lean in a bit more to kiss; but I pushed away the thought, I didn't want to get hurt again. "I'm always saving your life, aren't I?" I say, smirking. I know that I might've ruined a kiss, but I just...chickened out.

"Yeah," He said letting go of my wrist, "As I said, not a soul." He said, glaring down at me; trying to intimidate me.

"I don't keep promises."


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41**

Gale POV

_**Song: Get free- Major Lazer/ Call it off-Tegan and Sara**_

**The last chapter I have to admit was not the best, and I LOVED the last part; ego bruising, messing with his pride. HALARIOUS! To me…anyways; uh, writers block and you might say WHEN IS THE QUARTER QUELL? Well, soon! Don't worry; I just want to play around with this, that's why after Mockingjay, there is part two because this is very long already.**

I wasn't looking forward to class today at all because first of all, we have the sexiest teacher known to man; I mean it's just like they sent her to mess with our minds, especially the guys. She's taught us things that I hadn't even known and the image of her in a bra had burned into my mind after we had broken into her house for homework help. Even though I didn't need it, I thank the Lord every day that I went that day. Her voice is so soft, her body so tiny and she is the shortest little thing.

She didn't yell or scream when we dumped water all over her, but she laughed. When we got into her house, she still helped us like nothing happened, and yeah I am scared of heights. Hunting does not consist of trees, and it was _very, very, very _ego bruising to the point of almost feeling it physically that a tiny girl had to catch me.

Shoot me.

I don't hate the small Mayor's daughter. She just comes from a family that has more things than they will ever need. It's just like their family is _special_. Like take Kyler James, the dude could say he's 18 and anyone would believe him, but he is _34._Apparently he is sexy and I can`t say if I agree with that, even my mom melts, _my mom_.It's like the looks run in the family, the dude even has braces, (Well he couldn't afford it when he was younger) and he rocks them like a teenager. They look younger than they really are; a question to ask _Miss. James _after class; just out of curiosity. How he's like and everything; so I know more in case of a project about one of the world's leading men.

But I don't want to know about him, I mean he may be intriguing, but I want to know about _her_. I don't know why, but it's a gut wrenching feeling. My thoughts are interrupted when a classmate claps my back.

"Wow, the new girl, the teacher? I think she is the only reason I go to class." He says shaking his head and smiling. I know they guy, but there is no way I remember his name at the moment. Then it all clicks back to place, he is the guy who is Marcie's ex-boyfriend, the girl from the Seam which is the girl who I'm also dating. Dating Marcie is okay, I mean the usual _stuff_.

"Oh yeah?" I say in a tone that hopefully doesn't invite conversation. I am in my mining uniform on the way to class due to an arrangement; then back to that hellhole again. My limbs are sore, my back is sore, everything is sore just because of the Capitol.

"Yeah man, if only I could-" I don't let him finish as we march on. There is about 35 of us, "Dude, you are from the _Seam_. She is from District 5, one of the richest Districts. She is used to clubbing and all that, and you are used to mining. The odds are _not _in your favour; and besides, she is dating her blond boyfriend so I advise you stop wasting your time." I finish as I speed ahead a bit.

Was I telling him that, or myself?

I _hope _I was telling him.

* * *

"Okay guys, we are like done politics; and we have a few weeks left!" She said in her soft, little voice; with that not-so-cute-maybe-a-little-bit-cute accent. She never repeats clothes, but I think she loves plaid; I had to figure that out myself since I can't hold a conversation with her. She was wearing some dark washed capris that folded at her ankles and a yellow button up blouse with light material, making her wear a white tank-top underneath. Her hair was straightened with a white hairband on it, and she was wearing white flats. She looked nice for a rich girl, that how they dress anyway.

I felt something bounce off my neck and with my hunting tuned ears; I heard the paper land on the floor. I picked it up and saw Marcie's neat handwriting on it. I rolled my eyes; nothing about her made me smile, she was basically a replacement for Katniss, that's what made me date her. The girl wore her hair in a loose braid, her eyes grey like the rest of the Seam folk; her figure tall and well- proportioned like Katniss's, but nothing about her was like her except for her laugh and her looks.

Nothing more.

_Slagheep tonight? Or somewhere else?_

Sure the _stuff _was great, but there was no spark there. I could see us getting some papers signed in the Justice building, getting assigned a typical house in the Seam, having a few kids, working in the mines, and all in all we would have a typical marriage. No spark, nothing. I feel like I'm being forced. I turn around and wink at her, but not fast enough because James caught me. By the time I look back to the front, she has the paper in hand, smirking her evil, little smirk that drives me up the damn wall.

"Oh, not the slagheap, maybe behind a store or somewhere more comfortable like a bed or so…" She trails off with her light accent. The class starts laughing and I automatically flush and I sink deeper into my seat. Her intoxicating scent wafts off of her like expensive body wash, but her natural one is mingled in it too making a unique and addicting one, something Marcie doesn't have.

"After class Hawthorne." She says shaking her head. She didn't mention anything about the tree yet so I'm okay. She goes back to the front of the old classroom and she starts pacing again, "As I was _saying _this part of class is over. Next is Business then a day at Ryerson doing combat or something that you guys want." She says smiling, her perfect white teeth shining, "So I have decided that you guys should do a presentation with a partner. You guys will be using Presentation Pro; you will use the tutorial provided in the program or your textbook. Ask me if you need any help. Now go pick a partner." She said, going to her desk; and seconds later, Presentation Pro was on the projector screen.

She looked out of place here, her clothes and the brightness she took with her was too much for a dark District like 12. No one keeps a smile on their face; there is no reason why.

Seconds later, Marcie was sitting on the desk I chose to sit in, at the back. She gave me a quick kiss before saying, "Partners?" She asks, her lips grazing my ears. I slide my chair under the table deeper to hide the change it made to me. I nod, "Only if you want to work, I need to pass, "She makes a pouty face, "And no, kissing will _not _get us an A." I remind her gently.

"You could also make partners of three!" James's soft voice rings out again over the commotion of over 40 people. The people in the room shuffle again. Very soon, a girl from Town comes. She is the shy one that doesn't say a word, only when she needs to.

"Guys, mind if I join?" She asks quietly, biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. Marcie snorts as I am about to talk, "Yeah, weird girl decided to talk today? Well no, go do us a favour, and that will be leaving." She says, crossing her arms over her chest. I stay silent, taken aback by Marcie.

"But, no one else will accept me, or there isn't space, just please," She is hastily cut off, again by Marcie who yells at her this time, "I said _no _go do it yourself Town Girl, no one _likes _you!" She yells her face flushing. No one stops in the room, but I see the girl's eyes fill with tears and I feel guilty. Soon enough, a very petite girl comes, wondering her just did that to one of the smartest people.

"I heard yelling from you Marcie, what's going on?" She asks, looking at the girl who I forgot her name who is now wiping her eyes. Guilt fills me again, and anger towards Marcie.

"Well, no name here decided to saunter over here to join Gale and I for the project. Could you believe that?" She says shaking her head, I see the blonde's shoulders shake from sobs. Megan shakes her head, "Wow! I really can't" She says, using the same rude tone Marcie did, my mouth gapes open in shock and Marcie smirks. Megan steps forward towards her so that's she's face-to-face with her, "Believe that she asked a student like you to be in her group." She finishes. Marcie starts fuming, breathing heavily as she gets up so she's looking down at little Megan, "_Excuse _me?" She asks. Megan just stands there calmly.

"Isabel here doesn't need this, if you _ever _do that again, you will be kicked out of class; and that's a promise I intend to keep." She steps back to meet Isabel, "Now, _I _have a new partner." Isabel's head snaps, well _down _and she smiles, "Really?" She asks through tears, she nods, "And my house includes pizza and fat foods, oh and cheesy movies when we're done. And I happen to be a pro at Presentation Pro, and…" She says, her voice trailing off as they go back to the front.

"Nice going Marc…" I say, rubbing my face, only to recover coal dust. Her mouth is slightly gaped open. "_What _just happened? Why didn't you support me? What _kind _of boyfriend are you?" She asks, her finger jabbing my chest. I stand up, taking her finger off my chest and placing it at her side.

"That was a side of you I'd never seen. I don't even know what to say." I say shrugging. And with that, she storms off.

* * *

Class finishes and Marcie had come back; so we started working on it. I stay in my seat because I have to talk to the teacher after class. I inwardly yell at her for holding me up from the rest of my shift.

"You too Marcie." I hear her say over the rustling sounds of papers and people talking and moving. Marcie takes a seat beside me, sinking it in a little. Once everyone is gone, James comes up to us, smirking. Before she ever starts, Marcie is talking.

"Whatever we say to each other in any forms does not concern you. Now if you excuse me, I need to go do things." She says getting up. As she starts to leave, Megan blocks her path, "I advise you sit down, _now_, "As she does, she continues. "You are walking on thin ice Marcie. You are older than me, more mature I should add. It does concern me because it's _my _class. Once you get as much education and experience as I do, feel free to say that, but until that miracle happens; you have to watch what you say to people. Now this is the second warning, if you were at Ryerson, you would be out."

"But," Marcie starts, but doesn't finish, "No, I've warned you. I don't expect this from a girl that is nearly three years older than me. Now leave." She says pointing at the door. Marcie develops a helpless look as she scurries out the classroom.

"You put her in her place." I say nodding, tired already; just from class. She shakes her head, "I had to, and don't worry I didn't tell anyone, not even Thom. Your secret is safe with me. "She says winking at me, I smirk, and "You held me up just to speak to me, didn't you?" I ask, laughing a bit. She nods.

"I also saw it when she hit you with it." She says, taking a seat beside me, propping her feet up on the old, wooden desk, "Besides, bruising your too big of an ego was already enough Hawthorne. And Marcie doesn't seem like your type, just saying. No offence." She says adding the last pert quickly. I know she isn't, but she's a temp, "No worries James, we're good. You've saved me twice. I totally owe you some kind of….respect." She smiles, her perfect white teeth gleaming from the sun streaming into the classroom from the open windows. She's the only one that does.

"People do good because they want to, not for something in return Gale." She says softly, putting her small hand on top of mine. Her touch sends warmth and tingles all the way to my toes in my boots. I inwardly gasp. She gives it a reassuring squeeze; it marvels me how small and smoother her skin feels over top of mine. She removes it, smiling.

"You know, your finals are not what I expected from you." She comments. I urge her to go one, "A student in the 90's, that's a surprise." She says, letting out a breathy laugh.

"I learn from the best." I say softly, practically saying my thoughts out loud. For the first time I notice the tone of her creamy skin that hides two races, pain and sorrow from the Games that she hides behind her perfect smile, the pink of her full lips and the paint splatters that makes up her eye colour.

The smallness of her body and her intoxicating scent. Her small voice and her way of dressing.

Her beauty. Her kindness…

Megan James; a girl I don't know.

If she hadn't said it was time to go, I might've, would've kissed her, or touched her hand, or _something _to just feel her but I didn't. The moment was over as fast as it came. But as I left, I had a few things in mind.

I need to know her.

How do I do that when this is the only decent conversation I've held with her?


End file.
